Walking Through The Stars
by Ellana-san
Summary: Cinq ans après On the Road, Sam et Jack doivent à nouveau affronter leurs démons. Mais pourront-ils le faire tout en protégeant leur fille? SJ DV suite de On the Road
1. I have seen fear, I have seen faith

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Et oui c'est la suite de __On The Road __! Je sais ça a pris un peu de temps, lol. _

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu __On the road__, je ne sais pas si on peut suivre cette fic. Sans doute, oui… Mais il y aura quelques références à __On the Road.__ Elle se situe cinq ans après la fic originale._

_Pour ce qui est de la saison, ce serait l'équivalent de la 10, sauf que bien entendu puisque Sam et Jack n'étaient plus là, les choses se sont passées différemment. ^^ Et comme je suis l'auteur et que je fais joujou avec mes personnages, disons que physiquement, ils sont hypra en forme. (pas taper, Jack. Pas taper)_

_« Ayesha », un des noms utilisés plus tard dans la fic et le titre d'une trilogie écrite par Ange. « Ayesha ou la légende du peuple turquoise ». C'est un très bon livre je vous le recommande. _

_Merci à Audéarde la meilleure des bêtas. (et je vous fais passer son message : « _que les ames sensibles doivent garder foi en toi/ en l'amour et ne pas se jeter trop vite par la fenêtre de leu chambre d'étudiant ») _Personnellement je tiens à vous prévenir que effectivement, il risque d'y avoir quelques rebondissements. _

_**Walking through the stars**_

_Elle se demandait si viendrait un jour où, pendant une heure seulement de sa vie, elle ne penserait plus à lui, où elle ne lui parlerait pas dans sa tête, où elle ne revivrait pas chaque instant qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, où elle ne se languirait pas de sa voix, de ses mains et de son amour. _

Philip Pullman –Le miroir d'ambre

_Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure_

_Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé_

_Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer_

_Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés_

_Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent_

_Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard_

_Que pleurent dans la nuit nos cœurs à l'unisson_

_Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson_

_Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson_

_Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Mais c'est notre amour à tous deux_

Louis Aragon- Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

**Chapitre 1**** : I have seen fear. ****I have seen faith.**

Jack Forman laissa son regard dériver sur les eaux calmes devant lui, se délectant de la beauté des lieux. Il aimait être ici. Il aimait la sensation d'apaisement qu'il ressentait face à la magnificence de ce lac. A vrai dire, Jack Forman aimait tout simplement le Montana.

Il ne s'était pas toujours appelé Forman. Avant, quelques années auparavant, il s'appelait O'Neill. Avant… Dans une autre vie.

Son regard tomba sur le petit ange blond assis au pied du rocher sur lequel il était installé et, comme à chaque fois, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire fier. La fillette de quatre ans et demi avait coincé sa canne à pêche grâce à un complexe rassemblement de cailloux et observait maintenant son œuvre pensivement. Jack savait qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'améliorer son système, même s'il était déjà plus complexe que ce que la plupart des enfants de quatre ans auraient pu faire. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose en accord avec les autres enfants de son âge. Elle parlait, imaginait et construisait des choses beaucoup mieux que les autres.

De sa mère, elle avait hérité cette fantastique intelligence qui le fascinait et l'effrayait tous les jours un peu plus. De lui, elle avait pris cette faculté à rêvasser n'importe où.

La petite leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, ses yeux bleus étincelants dans la lumière matinale. Elle se leva, prêtant peu d'attention à la canne à pêche qu'elle renversa sur son passage, et lui tendit les bras. Ses cheveux bouclés volaient au vent et brillaient sous le doux soleil du printemps. Ils étaient blonds, bien sûr. Plus foncés que ceux de Sam mais tout aussi indomptables que ceux du Colonel.

Jack souleva sa fille et la fit tournoyer un instant dans les airs dans le seul but de la faire rire.

Certes, sa naissance n'avait pas vraiment été prévue au programme, mais ni Carter ni lui ne l'avait jamais regretté. Ils avaient vu ça comme un don du ciel et le fait est qu'ils avaient eu raison. Quand Sam avait été trop enceinte pour voyager, ils s'étaient installés ici. A Rivenhope dans le Montana. Petite ville trop reculée pour que quiconque les y retrouve. Jack savait que son ancienne coéquipière regrettait parfois le labo et l'excitation des voyages interstellaires. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien à regretter. Plus rien ne les attendait dans le Colorado et l'échec de Kinsey aux Présidentielles de novembre ne changeait rien à cet état de fait.

Au début, Jack était devenu guide. Il organisait des excursions en forêt pour les touristes, des promenades sur le lac… Il faisait les boulots qu'il pouvait trouver sans se plaindre. Puis, il s'était fait engager dans le lycée local comme coach sportif. Sam s'était installée comme garagiste. Ce n'était pas brillant, au vu de ses compétences en astrophysique, et Jack pensait souvent qu'elle gâchait ses capacités mais, quand il lui faisait part de ses remarques, elle souriait courageusement et disait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

Leur vie n'était pas parfaite mais ils étaient heureux.

« Et si on rentrait ? » proposa-t-il.

La petite acquiesça aussitôt, gigotant pour qu'il la pose. Il s'exécuta en souriant et ramassa leur matériel de pêche tandis qu'elle s'emparait de la peluche qu'elle avait abandonnée au sol.

« Tu crois que maman a fait des crêpes ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être… En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il reste une part de gâteau… »

Les yeux de la petite s'agrandirent en une expression enfantine de pure convoitise. « Je peux l'avoir, papa ? »

Il marqua une pause dans sa marche, semblant réfléchir très profondément. Finalement, il souffla.

« Pff… Je ne sais pas… »

L'adorable moue boudeuse fit aussitôt son apparition et, comme à chaque fois, Jack éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que tu peux l'avoir ! »

Un sourire spontané éclaira le visage de la fillette et elle se précipita sur son père pour l'embrasser avec son énergie habituelle. Parfois, Jack se disait qu'il était trop vieux… Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était aussi intenable que lui.

Secouant la tête, il emboita le pas sur le petit sentier qui menait à leur maison. Il aimait ça aussi dans cet endroit. Le fait de ne pas avoir à vivre en ville, de pouvoir s'être installé en périphérie, entouré d'assez de verdure pour que leur fille ne grandisse pas enfermée entre quatre murs.

« Ellyn ! »

Elle allait trop vite et le laissait trop loin derrière à son gout. Que le NID ait cessé de les poursuivre depuis longtemps ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à tenter le diable. Et puis, même si on avait souvent tendance à oublier son jeune âge, Ellyn était encore presqu'un bébé. Du moins c'était comme ça qu'il aimait voir les choses. Ellyn était son bébé. Il protégeait son bébé même s'il devenait parfois excessif, au point de croire que le loup du chaperon rouge allait sortir de derrière un arbre pour l'enlever. De toute façon, Sam était peut-être encore plus protectrice que lui.

La petite fille s'arrêta et tout souvenir de réprimande s'effaça de son esprit quand il vit le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Elle le regardait avec son petit air innocent alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle courre loin devant lui, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas la gronder. Elle était trop mignonne. Sagement, Ellyn attendit qu'il la rattrape avant de prendre sa main, la peluche en forme de dinosaure fermement pressée contre son torse.

« Tu sais, papa ? Même s'il y a du gâteau… Danny aimerait des crêpes. »

Amusé, Jack jeta un coup d'œil au doudou qui ne quittait jamais la petite fille.

« Aaaah, si c'est Danny qui veut les crêpes et pas toi ou moi, alors maman sera peut-être d'accord… »

De joie, Ellyn colla un bisou enthousiaste sur la tête de Danny le Dino. Les dix minutes suivantes, il écouta tranquillement le babillage de sa fille à propos d'à quel point elle _adorait_ vraiment les nouvelles chaussures rouges que sa maman lui avait achetées et sur le fait que _personne_ à l'école n'aurait les mêmes.

Elle se tut quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne débouchent sur l'orée du bois qui donnait sur leur maison. Et ce fut quelque chose pour laquelle Jack fut reconnaissant. Il fut aussi content qu'Ellyn ne soit pas le genre d'enfant à pleurer dès qu'elle était effrayée. Surprise et un peu choquée par la scène, elle resta simplement immobile avant de lever des yeux suppliants vers son père. Jack aurait volontiers agréé à ses désirs s'il avait su lui-même quoi faire.

Devant lui, Sam, les cheveux volant au vent, tenait deux hommes en respect avec son Beretta. Deux hommes aux uniformes qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où, puisque c'était ceux de l'Air Force. Des réflexes trop rodés pour être oubliés se remirent en place et il analysa rapidement la situation. Si les trois personnes étaient armées, Sam était la seule à avoir dégainé ce qui signifiait que, pour le moment, elle était dans une sécurité précaire mais relativement stable.

La priorité était Ellyn.

Les arbres les couvraient toujours à la vue de leurs visiteurs mais c'était principalement dû au fait qu'ils ne regardaient pas par là. Laissant tomber les cannes à pêche dans un fourré, il souleva Ellyn et la colla contre lui. Sa fille se laissa faire immédiatement comprenant qu'il y avait plus en jeu que de simples crêpes. Elle entoura son cou de ses petits bras et cacha la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Jack savait qu'elle était effrayée. A vrai dire, il l'était aussi.

Ils s'étaient crus en sécurité ici. Et pendant presque cinq ans, ils l'avaient été. Ils avaient baissé la garde petit à petit. Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Lentement, à pas mesurés, il recula vers la zone plus touffue de la forêt. Une fois sûr qu'on ne pouvait plus les voir, il contourna la maison jusqu'à arriver au petit abri à bûches sous la terrasse en bois. Il y en avait beaucoup. Techniquement, elles étaient toutes rangées de façon méthodique. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il y en avait partout sur le sol et une petite mallette noire était ouverte, abandonnée au milieu des rondins.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il posa Ellyn –qui, trop apeurée, ne bougea pas– et entreprit de fouiller dans le trou que les bûches manquantes avaient laissées dans le tas de bois. Il en ressortit au bout de quelques secondes une mallette identique à celle qui traînait déjà par terre. Avec des mains tremblantes, il fouilla sous ses vêtements jusqu'à trouver la chaîne qui pendait autour de son cou. Il en arracha une clef qu'il fourra rapidement dans la serrure. Le verrou céda mais il fallait encore rentrer la combinaison, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Ca avait été sa condition pour garder les armes à la maison. Cachées et protégées par tout ce qu'il était possible de mettre entre elles et un enfant.

Il sortit le Beretta, le chargea et le rangea à l'arrière de son jean. A ce moment là seulement il regarda Ellyn. Sa fille était terrorisée. Elle s'accrochait à Danny comme si elle était à la dérive et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Néanmoins, aucune larme ne roulait sur ses joues et aucun gémissement ne passait ses lèvres. Tentant de ne pas s'appesantir sur la douleur que cette vue provoqua en lui, il s'obligea à sourire de façon rassurante.

« On va jouer à un jeu, d'accord, chérie ? »

Evidemment, sa fille avait beau être petite, elle était déjà trop intelligente pour ne pas comprendre quand quelque chose allait mal.

« Les messieurs sont méchants ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il envisagea une seconde de lui mentir mais ça risquait de la mettre en danger si jamais Sam et lui… Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent de l'autre côté de la maison et il sut qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

« Oui, mais… »

« Ils vont faire du mal à maman ? » coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ait le temps de finir.

La peur laissa place à une détermination farouche.

« Non, Ellyn. Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à maman. Ou à toi. Mais il faut que tu fasses ce que je dis, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il se força à sourire à nouveau. Gentiment, il la poussa dans le trou qu'il avait dégagé entre les bûches.

« Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que maman ou moi, on t'appelle. _Que_ maman ou moi. Personne d'autre. Si on ne le fait pas et qu'il commence à faire nuit, je veux que tu coures jusqu'à chez Faith et que tu racontes à Claire ce qui s'est passé. »

Faith était leur petite voisine. Elle avait exactement le même âge qu'Ellyn et était sa compagne de jeu favorite. Claire, sa mère, l'élevait seule et avait trouvé de bons amis en Sam et Jack. Il avait confiance en elle. Autant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui n'était pas Carter.

« Mais il va faire noir. » protesta-t-elle.

Jack lui fit passer sa peluche. Ellyn avait peur du noir depuis longtemps et il était vrai que la faire courir jusqu'à la maison voisine en pleine nuit ne semblait pas la chose la plus responsable à faire. Ca ne l'était probablement pas pour la plupart des enfants, mais avec Claire, Ellyn serait relativement en sécurité. Et elle pouvait le faire. Il le savait.

« Danny te protégera. C'est un dinosaure. Il chassera les monstres. »

Elle sembla sur le point d'argumenter mais se contenta finalement de s'installer aussi confortablement que possible entre les bûches.

« D'accord. » déclara-t-elle finalement.

Il lui sourit et détailla le visage de sa fille si courageuse de façon à le graver dans sa mémoire. Une partie de son esprit lui hurlait de la prendre dans ses bras et de se sauver loin d'ici. L'autre le poussait vers Sam. Et c'était cette partie qu'il voulait écouter.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il avant de commencer à empiler quelques bûches devant elle. Assez pour la dissimuler et trop peu pour l'empêcher de sortir quand elle le voudrait. Il avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Le visage de Charlie s'imposa à lui et il l'enterra au plus profond de lui. Ellyn n'était pas Charlie. Il allait protéger sa famille. Et il tuerait ces hommes s'il devait le faire.

« Ca va aller, ma puce… »

Avec ce seul au revoir, il se releva et fit le tour de la maison. Sam avait besoin d'aide et s'inquiéter pour Ellyn ne serait pas un atout. Leur fille était en sécurité. Restait à sauver sa femme…


	2. And here it goes again

**Chapitre 2 : And here it goes again****… **

Jack fit rapidement le tour de la maison, arme au poing. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines avec une intensité qui n'avait pas été atteinte depuis longtemps. Il était presque surpris de la facilité avec laquelle ses réflexes étaient revenus. Presque. Parce que, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait.

Estimant qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin de rester caché puisqu'aucun des deux officiers n'avaient tiré leurs armes, il passa calmement le coin de la maison et alla se ranger à côté de Sam. Beretta pointé sur les étrangers. Elle ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Et là encore, ce ne fut pas tant sur lui que sur l'espace qui l'entourait que son regard se posa. Elle cherchait Ellyn et parut soulagée de constater son absence.

« On a des invités ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton tout à fait naturel. Comme s'il était normal d'accueillir les gens une arme à la main. Ce qui en un sens était le cas pour eux.

Sam s'autorisa un faible sourire et désigna tour à tour d'un geste de la tête les deux membres de l'USAF qui se tenaient devant eux. Un simple regard à leur poitrine suffit à indiquer à Jack que l'un était Colonel et l'autre Major.

« Voici le Colonel Mitchell et le Major Sheppard. Ils ont insisté pour t'attendre. »

Si la situation avait été différente, il aurait pu rire de l'expression stupéfaite des deux militaires. Ils étaient comme pétrifiés, les mains levées en un geste défensif.

« Et qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? »

Le Colonel qu'importe-son-nom sembla sortir de sa léthargie et secoua la tête.

« Pour être franc, Colonel, que vous baissiez vos armes. » finit-il par lâcher.

Amusé par le culot de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vous menace, il ne fallait pas venir. »

Le deuxième homme, le Major, laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps comme si maintenant que Jack était arrivé, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être effrayé de Carter.

« En général, Colonel, dans l'armée, on ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Super. » ironisa-t-elle. « Il fallait qu'on écope de deux clowns. »

« Sheppard, c'est pas vraiment le moment. » marmonna le Colonel au Major qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Fatigué de ces semblants de civilités, Jack focalisa son attention sur la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de quatre ans.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? » répéta-t-il.

Ce ne fut pas elle qui répondit, mais Mitchell. « Juste vous parler. C'est le Général Hammond qui nous envoie. »

Jack n'en croyait pas un mot et ne voyait aucune raison de seulement envisager de le faire.

« Mais, bien sûr, vous n'avez pas de preuves. » répliqua Sam.

Il voyait des signes de nervosité en elle qui risquaient de devenir problématiques. Elle était inquiète pour Ellyn, il le sentait. Leur fille était en sécurité pour le moment et il n'avait aucun moyen de le lui dire sans éveiller les soupçons de leurs deux nouveaux amis. Il était plus que probable qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la petite. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait les mettre au courant.

« Euh… Non. » grimaça Sheppard. « En fait, on pensait que dire qu'on venait de sa part suffirait. »

« Et bien, vous avez eu tort. »

Jack fit un geste vers sa compagne pour lui indiquer de se calmer. Son trouble était en train de devenir contagieux et il était préférable que l'un d'entre eux au moins garde l'esprit clair.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai aucune envie de vous tuer, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez remonter dans votre voiture et partir d'ici pour ne jamais revenir. »

Evidemment, il aurait été trop simple qu'ils s'exécutent. Au lieu de ça, Mitchell fit un pas en avant entraînant un grognement mécontent de la part de Carter.

« Colonel O'Neill… Le Major Carter et vous nous avez mal compris. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Vous devez revenir au SGC avec nous. »

Jack fut probablement le seul à sentir le subtil changement d'attitude de Sam. Oh, elle ne se détendit pas… Loin de là. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

« Au SGC ? Ou dans une cellule ? » lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.

Mitchell secoua la tête et Jack remarqua que Sheppard semblait assez mal à l'aise.

« Nous savons ce qui vous est arrivé, Major, et j'en suis désolé. Mais nous ne sommes pas du NID. Je commande SG1 et Sheppard est mon second. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous. »

La mâchoire de Jack se contracta et, instinctivement, il fit un pas vers la jeune femme comme si elle avait besoin d'une quelconque protection. Comme si elle n'était pas parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

« Appartenir au SGC a cessé d'être une preuve de confiance depuis longtemps. »

Son ton était haché, déterminé. Il voulait en finir. Maintenant. Sa fille était terrorisée, recroquevillée sous un tas de bois et il n'avait aucune envie de faire la causette.

« Mon Colonel, j'ai étudié tous les rapports de missions… J'admire ce que vous avez fait… Le travail que vous avez accompli… Je… »

Jack baissa son arme mais leva la main, interrompant le flot de paroles qui sortait de la bouche du Colonel.

« Super, Carter… Regarde, on a un fan. »

Le bruit refoulé d'un rire ne vint pas de son ancien second mais du Major Sheppard. Le regard courroucé de son supérieur suffit à le pousser à s'excuser.

« Puisque vous aimez ce qu'on fait, » reprit Jack. « on va vous laisser partir. Je ne veux plus vous revoir. NID ou pas. Tout ça ne nous regarde plus. »

Mitchell ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais, agacé, Jack tira en l'air. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis l'intrus se mit à reculer faisant signe à son second de faire de même. Ce que le Major ne dut pas comprendre car il argumenta.

« Le Général nous a demandé de les ramener… »

Mitchell leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, mais il a aussi précisé que tout le monde devait être vivant et je suis déjà mort une fois, ce mois-ci. »

Souriant effrontément, Sheppard fit face à son supérieur. « Hey ! Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé ! En plus, j'ai réussi à vous mettre dans le sarcophage à temps, donc… »

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard perplexe avant que le Colonel ne lève à son tour les yeux au ciel.

« Dites, vous ne voudriez pas poursuivre votre scène de ménage ailleurs que chez moi ?! »

Ou, du moins, comme il le pensa avec un petit pincement au cœur, ce qui avait été chez lui. Ils ne pourraient plus rester ici, maintenant.

« Colonel O'Neill… » plaida une nouvelle fois Mitchell.

Un nouveau coup de feu tiré en l'air lui répondit. Mais il ne venait pas de lui. Il venait de Sam. Jack ne savait pas ce qui poussa finalement Mitchell à soupirer et à grimper dans sa voiture, suivi de Sheppard, mais il dut admettre que s'il avait été face au regard meurtrier de Samantha Carter à cet instant, lui aussi aurait eu peur.

Le couple resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la Jeep noire qui emmenait les deux hommes disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Alors seulement, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

« Où est Ellyn ? »

Faisant de son mieux pour paraître rassurant, Jack lui sourit. « En sécurité. »

Soulagée, Sam s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il referma les bras sur elle, tentant d'apaiser les tremblements qui agitaient son corps.

« On doit partir… » murmura-t-elle un peu tristement.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et l'éloigna légèrement de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment des étreintes. Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard… La priorité était de se mettre hors de danger.

« Ne prends que le strict nécessaire. On trouvera le reste en chemin. »

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement et il posa sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Sam, ça va aller. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement et la regarda filer à l'intérieur avant de retourner rapidement à l'endroit où il avait laissé sa fille. Il s'accroupit devant le tas de bois et dégagea les quelques bûches qui barraient la cachette.

« Ellyn ? »

A peine eut-il prononcé son prénom qu'elle bondissait tel un pantin de sa boîte et s'accrochait au cou de son père. Il y avait des sillons de larmes fraîches sur ses joues qui indiquaient qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

« J'ai entendu des boums. »

Il la serra contre lui et entreprit de retourner de là d'où il venait. Il devait aider Sam à empaqueter ce qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser et… il faudrait peut-être brûler le reste.

« Ce n'était qu'un pétard, El', rien de grave. »

Elle faisait de son mieux mais son menton tremblait encore. « Où est maman ? »

« Ici, mon cœur. »

Comme par magie, Carter se matérialisa devant lui les bras tendus et il lui passa la petite. Il les observa un instant tandis que la jeune femme prodiguait caresses et paroles rassurantes, puis rentra dans la maison après avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe de chacune des femmes de sa vie.

Une heure plus tard à peine, ils étaient prêts à partir.

Ellyn ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient quitter leur maison, ni pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'emmener tous ses jouets avec elle. Sam s'était garée sur la route en contrebas et tentait de lui expliquer gentiment en attendant Jack. Quand celui-ci revint, il sentait l'odeur de feu de bois et avait un regard meurtri.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Sam.

Il hocha distraitement la tête avant de poser son regard sur leur fille. Mettre le feu à leur maison était dur mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il devait protéger Sam et Ellyn.

« Par où ? »

Il répondit à la question de sa femme par un sourire. « Je ne sais pas… Le sud ? »

Sam lui sourit en retour. « Un jour, tu m'as promis qu'ensemble on pouvait tout faire, Jack… Tu le penses toujours ? Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça ? » Elle ajouta rapidement. « Encore ? »

L'ancien Colonel haussa les épaules. « Ils cherchent un couple mais pas avec un enfant, ça peut aider. »

Tandis que Carter démarrait la voiture et s'engageait sur la petite route, il posa doucement la main sur sa cuisse.

« Et toi et moi, Carter ? On peut encore botter les fesses de ceux qui s'en prendront à nous… »


	3. Simply irrisistible

**Chapitre 3 : Simply irresistible**

Assis sur le canapé, Jack déballait consciencieusement les albums photos que Sam avait soigneusement mis dans des cartons avant leur départ du Montana un mois plus tôt. Ils venaient seulement d'acquérir cette maison dans un petit coin perdu du Vermont. Ils avaient traînés sur les routes pendant un bon moment mais avaient finalement décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça éternellement.

Il leva la tête en entendant le léger pas de Sam dans l'escalier en bois. Les marches craquaient dès qu'ils montaient ou descendaient mais il aimait cet aspect un peu rustique.

« Elle s'est endormie ? » demanda-t-il quand elle apparut dans le petit salon.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Elle a couru toute la journée, elle était épuisée. »

Elle le rejoignit et se laissa aller près de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne doutait pas que Sam soit, elle aussi, fatiguée, elle avait emmenée Ellyn au parc dans l'après midi et avait probablement passé la journée à jouer avec elle. Gentiment, il passa son bras autour d'elle de sorte qu'elle se retrouve blottie contre sa poitrine.

« Elle s'est fait des amis ? »

Il posa la question sur le ton de la conversation mais la main qui s'était aventurée sous le tee-shirt de Carter, elle, n'avait rien d'innocente.

« Mmm… » marmonna-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou où elle déposa de petits baisers. « Mieux… Elle s'est trouvé un fiancé. »

Jack s'écarta brutalement. « Pardon ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontente de son recul.

« Elle s'est trouvé un fiancé. Josh. »

Il avala de travers et se mit à tousser. « Et tu as laissé un garçon s'approcher de mon bébé ?! »

Sam éclata de rire et se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Jack, il a cinq ans, Ellyn quatre. Je ne pense pas qu'on doive déjà s'inquiéter de qui va payer le mariage. »

Un peu calmé, il laissa traîner sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. « Elle ne se mariera pas avant d'avoir au moins cinquante ans. » Il s'interrompit. « Non… Cinquante, c'est trop jeune… »

Amusée, elle secoua la tête. « C'est ça… Elle restera avec nous toute sa vie. »

S'écartant un peu d'elle, il l'observa en souriant. « Serais tu en train de te moquer de moi ? »

Dédaignant de répondre, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et captura ses lèvres. Il s'abandonna aux sensations, oubliant momentanément Ellyn et son petit fiancé. Qu'importe qu'ils fassent ça depuis quatre ans, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait jamais diminué ou disparu. Elle était comme une drogue. Une drogue sans laquelle il ne pouvait pas survivre.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, récemment ? »

Un peu étonnée par cet aveu spontané, elle leva la tête. Il lui sourit tendrement. Il était rare qu'il utilise ces mots là, plus à l'aise avec les gestes qu'avec les discours, mais ce soir… Peut-être était-ce le bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux, ou bien… Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il devenait peut-être sentimental avec l'âge…Toujours est-il qu'à l'instant, il avait envie de le lui dire.

Souriant lentement, Sam se pencha vers lui, cette étincelle caractéristique dans les yeux. Finalement, il devrait peut-être essayer d'exprimer ses émotions plus souvent si ça la faisait réagir comme ça. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent…

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle avait reculé. Ni pourquoi elle semblait effrayée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'entendre le bruit qui l'avait alarmée. Le temps de sortir de la brume du désir qui avait envahi ses sens.

« Jack ! » chuchota-t-elle avec un zeste de panique.

Il était presque certain qu'elle était sur le point de foncer au premier et de s'enfuir avec Ellyn. Quelquefois, il en venait à se demander si son instinct de protection n'était pas supérieur au sien. A vrai dire, même s'il ne se hasarderait jamais à poser la question, il se demandait si elle aurait été jusqu'à l'abandonner derrière pour mettre leur fille en sécurité. Bien entendu, dans un cas extrême, il ferait peut-être de même… Mais ça aurait été dans un cas extrême… Elle… Il supposait que c'était différent pour les hommes et les femmes. Sa priorité à lui était de garder sa famille hors de danger et sa famille se définissait par Ellyn _et_ Sam. La jeune femme en revanche considérait que son but ultime dans la vie était d'assurer la survie de leur enfant. Il n'avait rien à redire à cela.

Le bruit de coups à la porte se refit entendre. Ils étaient ici depuis une semaine. Trop peu pour avoir noué une quelconque relation sociale… Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un de leur nouveau voisin qui venait vérifier que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. L'orage était fort et le monde n'était pas peuplé que d'abominables monstres. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas d'armes. Elles étaient dehors, dans leurs mallettes, dissimulées derrière le cabanon qui leur servait –ou plutôt leur servirait- de garage.

Il lui fit signe de reculer et s'approcha de la porte. Cachée dans l'ombre, Sam était presque indécelable. Au fil des ans, leur partenariat s'était encore affiné, jusqu'à devenir une vraie symbiose. Prenant une grande inspiration, Jack posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Oui ? » appela-t-il.

La voix qui lui répondit sortait d'outre-tombe et glaça le Colonel. C'était tout simplement impossible. Une ruse du NID, un plan démoniaque de Kinsey… Pourtant, il se surprit à vouloir y croire, à admettre que cela était peut-être possible. Comme toujours dans l'incertitude, son regard se posa sur Sam. Elle semblait tout aussi surprise que lui.

« Jack ! Laissez nous rentrer ! Il pleut des cordes dehors ! »

C'était tellement familier… tellement _normal_. Pour un peu, il aurait cru que les quatre dernières années n'avaient été qu'un rêve sans conséquence, et qu'en ouvrant cette porte, il trouverait le reste de son équipe, un dvd et une pizza. Fermant brièvement les yeux, il choisit de suivre son instinct et d'ouvrir les portes du passé.

Les deux hommes qui se tenaient sur le seuil n'étaient protégés de la pluie que par le large parapluie que le plus jeune tenait haut au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se dépêchèrent de pénétrer dans la chaleur hospitalière de la maison avant de se tourner vers Jack et de le dévisager comme s'il avait été celui qui était censé être mort ou celui qui ne devait plus jamais remettre les pieds sur cette planète.

Le silence s'étira entre eux jusqu'à ce que, dans un même élan, Daniel et Jack se tombent dans les bras. Pris dans leur étreinte, aucun d'eux ne remarqua Sam sortait de l'ombre pour se jeter dans les bras ouverts de son père. Le reste ne fut qu'exclamations et cris de joie. Sam serra Daniel contre son cœur, si fort que Jack était certain que les côtes de leur Lazare personnel ne survivraient pas. Mais comme lui-même était présentement écrasé contre le torse de Jacob, il supposait que ça n'avait pas grande importance.

« Ma chérie ! Je suis tellement soulagé ! »

Jacob relâcha Jack pour attraper à nouveau sa fille et la contempler cette fois sous toutes les coutures. Le Tock'ra avait un sourire énorme sur le visage et observait Sam avec un regard idiot. Sans savoir pourquoi, Daniel et Jack éclatèrent de rire en même temps sous le regard perplexe des deux Carter. Finalement, le Colonel se tourna vers l'archéologue.

« Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? »

Il n'était pas fâché que leurs amis les aient rattrapés, seulement… il se demandait si ça impliquait un nouveau déménagement. A vrai dire, il était un peu fatigué de fuir.

« En réalité, on ne vous a jamais perdus. » déclara Jacob.

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Cam et John vous ont suivis quand vous êtes partis du Montana et, ensuite, une autre équipe a pris le relais, le temps que Jacob et moi puissions venir en personne. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Cam et John ? »

« Mitchell et Sheppard. » précisa Daniel.

Vexé, le Colonel leva les yeux au ciel. « Si ces guignols m'avaient suivi, je m'en serais aperçu, Daniel ! »

Un sourire aussi amusé qu'affectueux étira les lèvres de Daniel. « Et bien, vous ne rajeunissez pas… »

« Venant d'un mort, je trouve ça un peu dur à avaler. » rétorqua-t-il.

Le linguiste ouvrit la bouche mais Sam s'interposa tranquillement entre eux, allant s'appuyer tout naturellement contre la poitrine de Jack.

« Je sais que c'est votre façon de vous dire que vous vous aimez, mais ça fait à peine cinq minutes que vous vous êtes retrouvés, vous pourriez au moins attendre un peu avant de vous disputer. »

Il y avait une autorité nouvelle dans sa voix. Une à laquelle il s'était habitué, vu qu'il était souvent mis dans le même sac qu'Ellyn, mais que Daniel ne pouvait pas connaître et c'est pourquoi le jeune homme resta bêtement la bouche ouverte, clairement surpris. Jacob en profita pour rajouter son grain de sel.

« Mitchell dirige SG1. Il était un peu spécial mais… il est doué. »

Jack haussa les épaules, enroulant ses bras autour de Sam sans même y penser, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard amusé de Daniel et un plus ambigu du Tock'Ra.

« Si vous le dites, Jake. »

Secouant la tête, Daniel leur sourit. Pourtant, malgré l'expression amicale, Jack vit quelque chose de plus. Un sérieux soudain qui lui indiqua qu'ils venaient de passer à la partie « professionnelle » des retrouvailles.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'installer quelque part ? Pour… parler. »

Instinctivement, il serra Sam un peu plus fort contre lui. Un peu surprise, elle posa sa main sur les siennes et leva la tête vers lui avec un froncement de sourcils. Il la rassura d'un faible sourire. Aussi heureux qu'il soit de retrouver son ami et le père de la femme qu'il aimait, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas forcément apprécier ce qui allait être dit dans les minutes suivantes.

Relâchant la jeune femme, il guida leurs invités jusqu'au salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Sam. En observant Daniel et Jacob prendre place dans les fauteuils opposés, il se dit une fois de plus qu'acheter la maison meublée avait été un coup de maître. La situation actuelle lui semblait irréelle. Il ne manquait plus que du thé et des petits gâteaux…

« Sam, Jack… » commença Daniel et, sans savoir pourquoi, Jack eut l'impression que le discours avait été maintes fois répété et arrangé. « Hammond m'a raconté tout ce que vous avez subi… Ce que Sam a subi… Je sais qu'on vous demande beaucoup, mais il faut absolument que vous… »

Un éclair, suivi immédiatement d'un coup de tonnerre apocalyptique, étouffa la fin de sa phrase. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de seulement envisager de se répéter, un cri affolé retentit au premier.

« Papa ! »

Jack n'eut pas l'occasion de se lever, Ellyn débarquait déjà en courant. Elle se jeta sur lui, sa peluche à la main, et entoura son cou de ses bras tremblants. Il la prit dans ses bras automatiquement, murmurant des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. Il sentit Sam appuyer sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de leur fille et essuyait les larmes silencieuses qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Au bout de deux minutes, la petite était calmée et s'il la garda serrée contre lui, il leva la tête pour jauger la réaction de leurs deux amis. Il y avait au moins une chose en commun dans leur expression, une incrédulité totale. Si Jacob observait la petite avec un émerveillement surpris, Daniel la fixait avec une certaine curiosité et un air pensif qui étonna un peu Jack. Ils ne s'attendaient quand même pas à ce que Sam et lui restent sages pendant quatre ans et demi, si ?

« Pa… Papa ? » balbutia le Tock'Ra, les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Euh… »

Ce fut tout ce que Jack put répondre. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Jacob pouvait aussi bien vouloir le tuer pour avoir fait un enfant à sa fille. Bien qu'il supposât qu'avoir Ellyn sur les genoux le protégerait efficacement. Heureusement pour lui, et comme d'habitude dans ces cas là, Sam, elle, semblait savoir quoi faire. Elle arracha gentiment leur fille à son étreinte, ce qui le fit grimacer parce qu'il perdait son bouclier contre l'hypothétique colère de son… beau-père. Et c'était étrange de voir Jacob comme ça, même si, depuis le début, il le considérait un peu comme tel.

« El', mon cœur… » Elle frotta son nez contre celui de la petite fille, ce qui la fit rire et eut le mérite de faire disparaître efficacement toute trace résiduelle de peur. « J'aimerais que tu dises bonjour… »

Ellyn leva la tête vers les deux hommes qui semblaient la dévorer des yeux. Elle inclina un peu la tête, étudiant leurs visages, puis, décidant qu'il n'y avait pas de menace, sourit.

Jack observa, stupéfait, ses deux amis se mettre à sourire stupidement en retour. Il étouffa son rire. Cette gamine allait briser pas mal de cœurs quand elle serait grande.

« Voici ton grand-père… » Sam désigna Jacob, puis Daniel. « Et ton oncle Danny. »

Le nom retint l'attention de la petite, qui se dirigea aussitôt vers l'archéologue sans une once de peur. Daniel la regarda approcher en souriant largement. Elle lui désigna le dinosaure en peluche.

« Lui aussi, il s'appelle Danny. »

C'était la déclaration la plus sérieuse du monde et, amusé, Daniel dévisagea Jack et Sam.

« Oui… Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Décidant probablement qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire à son oncle Danny, elle se tourna vers Jacob. Celui-ci semblait dangereusement ému, ce qui –Jack l'espérait- voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'assassiner. Cérémonieusement, elle lui tendit sa petite main.

« Je m'appelle Ellyn O'Neill. »

Riant à moitié, mais faisant de son mieux pour rester sérieux et ne pas la vexer, le Tock'Ra prit la main de sa petite fille dans la sienne et y donna une légère secousse avant de la garder prisonnière.

« C'est un très joli nom. »

Ellyn sourit. « Papa dit que j'ai un joli nom parce que je suis jolie. »

Jacob hocha la tête, totalement captivé par la fillette. « Il a totalement raison. »

Visiblement heureuse du compliment, elle jeta un regard vers le vieil homme avant de se tourner vers Sam qui l'encouragea simplement d'un sourire. Complètement à l'aise, Ellyn escalada jusqu'à se retrouver sur les genoux de Jacob et lui déclara sur le ton de la confidence comme si la discussion ne s'était jamais interrompue.

« Papa dit que je suis jolie parce que maman est très jolie. »

Le regard de l'ancien Général rencontra celui du Colonel. « Ton papa a très bon gout. »

Ce fut là que Jack réalisa deux choses. D'abord, que Jacob n'avait aucune intention de le tuer. A vrai dire, il semblait presque content de la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements. Et, enfin, que Sam était embarrassée par la conversation.

« Sa maman en revanche… » plaisanta Daniel.

Ca allégea quelque peu l'atmosphère et détendit la jeune femme qui se rapprocha un peu du Colonel.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » demanda brusquement Jacob.

Ellyn, qui s'était installée un peu plus confortablement contre la poitrine de son grand-père et avait placé son pouce dans sa bouche, se redressa, paraissant indigné qu'on ne lui pose pas la question à elle.

« J'ai quatre ans et demi. » déclara-t-elle fièrement. « Je suis grande. »

L'éclat de rire du Tock'Ra résonna dans la pièce. « Oh, oui tu es grande ! Et aussi belle que ta maman quand elle avait ton âge. »

Sam secoua la tête, refusant le compliment tout comme elle refusait ceux de Jack. Elle avait un problème avec le bien que les gens pensaient d'elle. S'estimant satisfaite, Ellyn se blottit contre lui, Danny le Dino serré contre elle, et ferma les yeux.

« Tu étais déjà enceinte quand je vous ai rejoint au Kansas. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête sans entrer dans les détails. Cette période là était assez douloureuse et Jack savait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de remuer le passé. Il faillit claquer des mains dans un tic nerveux mais se reprit en réalisant qu'Ellyn était en train de s'endormir bien tranquillement.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, je serais ravi de parler d'Ellyn toute la nuit mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui vous amène, n'est ce pas ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis Daniel se lança. Ca n'avait rien d'une proposition amicale. C'était presque un ordre.

« Vous devez revenir au SGC. »


	4. Cause it's you and me and all of the

**Chapitre 4 : Cause it's you and me and all of the people. **

« Vous devez revenir au SGC. »

La déclaration jeta un froid. Jack refusa de regarder vers Sam parce qu'il savait qu'elle se débrouillerait pour effacer sa colère d'un simple sourire.

« 'Devez', Danny ? On ne doit rien à personne. »

Au SGC moins qu'à quiconque. Le SGC était resté sans rien faire tandis que Sam se faisait torturer. Le SGC était tombé aux mains du NID. Ils avaient quitté tout ça il y a longtemps.

« Nous savons ça, Jack. Daniel ne voulait pas être si brutal. »

Depuis quand Jacob parlait-il pour Daniel ? Et depuis quand prenait-il ce ton paternaliste pour s'adresser à lui ?

« Vous devriez expliquer du début, Daniel. » continua le Tock'Ra sans quitter sa nouvelle petite fille des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très utile, papa. Jack a raison. Le SGC est une autre vie. Une vie que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de retrouver. »

Sans qu'il sache comment ou qu'il essaye simplement d'analyser, la main de la jeune femme avait glissé dans la sienne et y était fermement accrochée. Plus que lui peut-être, elle s'était sentie trahie en réalisant que personne n'avait pris la peine de regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez, en ce qui concernait sa « mort » brutale. Jack la comprenait. Il la comprenait d'autant mieux qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Vous devez écouter. Tous les deux. » répliqua Jacob.

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais Daniel, toujours diplomate, s'interposa. « Nous sommes amis, Sam. Vous devez nous écouter. Au moins ça… après, vous serez libres de décider. »

Jack grimaça à la façon dont Daniel utilisait leur amitié. Il était injuste de sa part de faire du chantage à Carter avec ça, sachant que c'était le genre d'argument qui la ferait fléchir. Et de fait, après lui avoir jeté un regard incertain, elle hocha la tête, encourageant l'archéologue à poursuivre.

« Merci. » soupira avec soulagement le jeune homme.

« Nous avons accepté d'écouter, Danny. Pas de revenir. »

Il préférait mettre les choses au point d'entrée de jeu. Retourner au SGC n'était pas dans ses plans actuels. Il savait que la vie qu'ils menaient, qu'ils avaient menée, pendant quatre ans et demi en aurait étonné plus d'un, par sa simplicité et son manque d'aventure –si on exceptait le fait de devoir vivre sous une fausse identité, bien sûr. Mais la vérité, c'était que Jack et Sam s'étaient coulés avec une facilité et un soulagement déconcertants dans cette vie de famille. Il aurait été faux de dire que le frisson qui accompagnait le passage de la Porte ne manquait pas au Colonel, ou que la jeune femme ne s'ennuyait pas parfois loin de ces machines, mais l'un dans l'autre, tout ça était largement compensé par Ellyn et leur relation amoureuse.

Bien sûr, ça semblait incroyable. Bien sûr, beaucoup auraient pensé qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une occasion de revenir sur le devant de la scène. Mais n'en déplaise à tous ces gens, Jack avait aimé s'appeler Forman et mener une petite vie paisible. Il était trop vieux pour risquer sa vie sans cesse. Et il aimait trop Carter pour la voir se faire capturer, torturer ou tuer sous ses yeux. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, il faudrait vraiment que la situation soit catastrophique pour qu'il accepte de reprendre son poste. Ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de faire, puisqu'à en croire Jacob, Mitchell était si fantastique.

« Je sais, Jack… Mais vous devez comprendre… La situation de la Terre, de la galaxie, est désespérée. » déclara Daniel.

Evidemment.

« Kinsey a complètement détruit ce que nous avions mis des années à construire. » poursuivit le jeune homme. « Il a décidé que nos alliés étaient plus un poids qu'une aide, et il a coupé la Terre de tous ses contacts. Les Jaffas… Les Tock'ra… Nos relations sont plus tendues qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été alors que c'est justement aujourd'hui qu'il faudrait se serrer les coudes. L'Alliance a sombré quand le SGC s'est retiré et la priorité est maintenant de la reformer. »

« C'est un travail de diplomate, ça, Daniel. Ni Sam ni moi ne sommes particulièrement diplomates. » coupa le Colonel.

« Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi… »

« Comment va Teal'c ? » demanda brusquement Carter, interrompant une nouvelle fois Daniel qui sourit à la question.

« Plutôt bien. Il dirige le mouvement de révolte Jaffa depuis la mort de Bratac. Et il… enfin, il vous dira le reste lui-même. »

Daniel semblait si convaincu qu'ils allaient céder et revenir que ça énervait un peu le militaire. Mais ce n'était pas l'émotion qui primait pour le moment. Bratac était mort. La main de Sam se resserra un peu sur la sienne. Il partageait sa peine. Il avait un immense respect pour le vieux guerrier.

« Comment Bratac est-il… » interrogea Sam sans finir sa question.

Ce fut Jacob qui répondit, une peine teintée de respect dans la voix. « Bratac est tombé durant la bataille contre Anubis. Il est un héros parmi son peuple. »

« Anubis ? »

Jack était un peu perdu. A l'époque où ils avaient quitté le SGC, Anubis n'était encore qu'un ennemi négligeable. Il n'avait ni armée digne de ce nom, ni réelle influence.

« Anubis a tenté de prendre le pouvoir. » expliqua patiemment Daniel. « Mais grâce aux forces conjuguées des Jaffas, des Tock'Ra et des Grands Maîtres, il a été vaincu. »

« Les Grands Maîtres ? »

Cette fois c'était Sam qui s'étonnait de l'aide qu'avait pu apporter le reste des Goa'ulds contre l'un d'entre eux. L'archéologue soupira.

« Ecoutez, laissez moi vous raconter, sinon on va y passer la nuit. » Il marqua une pause, s'assurant que l'attention de ses amis lui était acquise avant de continuer. « Bien. Donc, Anubis était une menace trop sérieuse pour les Grands Maîtres, c'est pourquoi ils se sont alliés à la résistance. Le problème, c'est que si Anubis a bien été vaincu, Ba'al en a profité pour récupérer la presque totalité de son armée, de ses vaisseaux et des planètes en sa possession. Il contrôle déjà une grande partie de la galaxie, mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Les espions Tock'Ra ont rapporté récemment qu'il avait découvert une machine d'origine Ancienne, qui pourrait modifier génétiquement son corps, pour faire de lui une espèce de véritable dieu. Avec superpouvoirs et tout ce qui s'ensuit… »

Le silence retomba lourdement sur la pièce après la tirade du linguiste. Jack prit le temps d'observer l'air pensif que Sam posait sur la table basse avant de claquer doucement la langue.

« Ca n'a pas l'air rose. » commenta-t-il.

« Ca ne l'est pas. » répondit Jacob, presque froidement.

A côté de lui, Carter s'éclaircit la gorge et finit par planter son regard dans celui de son père.

« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça nous concerne. »

Le Tock'ra eut l'air surpris, mais très vite, l'incrédulité laissa place à une colère rentrée. « Tu plaisantes ? »

« Jacob. » tempéra Daniel, avant de sourire à Sam. « Il est impératif de comprendre comment cette machine marche, pour pouvoir contrer ses effets au cas où nous ne réussirions pas à nous en emparer. »

« Ne me faites pas rire, Daniel. Il y a d'autres experts que Carter dans ce monde. Le SGC a vécu cinq ans sans elle. »

L'attention générale se tourna vers Jack, qui haussa les épaules. Il ne faisait que pointer un fait. Carter était douée, mais elle n'était pas la seule et unique.

« Il y a d'autres experts. » concéda Daniel. « Mais aucun n'est aussi doué. McKay peine, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. »

« McKay ?! » s'écria la jeune femme. « C'est décidé, je ne reviens pas. »

Elle croisa les bras, et une moue boudeuse s'insinua sur son visage. C'était la même que celle d'Ellyn et rien que pour ça, Jack sourit. Sam détestait McKay. Il n'était pas sûr de ne le pas le détester lui-même. Après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était raide dingue du Major depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

« Rodney a beaucoup changé. » déclara simplement l'archéologue avec un respect nouveau dans la voix. « Il a fait le choix difficile de rester fidèle au SGC alors que le NID contrôlait tout. C'était une guerre d'usure. Beaucoup d' « anciens » ont choisi de partir. Dixon, Haley… »

Le Colonel se retint de dire que, de son point de vue, partir avait peut-être été le meilleur choix. Avoir le NID sur le dos à longueur de journée devait être insupportable.

« Nous avons besoin de vous deux, Sam. » intervint Jacob. « De toi, pour la machine et de Jack pour l'aspect tactique. »

Il leva un sourcil étonné. « Ne me dites pas que l'Air Force n'a personne de plus compétent ? »

Le Tock'ra se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire amer, tandis que Daniel soupirait.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Jack. La guerre est inévitable. Et quand il faudra combattre, ça va être un massacre. Qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, ce sera de justesse, et probablement avec beaucoup de pertes. SG1 sont ceux qui les ont poussé à se battre, SG1 sont ceux qui les ont menés à la victoire par le passé. »

« SG1 n'est plus notre équipe. » contra immédiatement le Colonel. « Nous n'en faisons plus partie. »

L'archéologue balaya l'argument d'un haussement d'épaule ennuyé, et appuya sur chaque mot.

« _Nous_ sommes SG1. _Nous_ sommes leur symbole, leur espoir. Sam, Teal'c, vous et moi. Cam, John et Rodney comprennent cela. Si vous revenez au SGC, nous reformerons l'équipe. »

Jack resta un instant choqué par la colère évidente dans sa voix. C'était comme si ce qu'il expliquait était limpide et qu'il avait fallu être complètement stupide pour le manquer.

« J'ai pris ma retraite. » déclara-t-il avec un calme froid qui ne souffrirait aucune contestation. Evidemment, Daniel rata le coche.

« Hammond vous réintégrera. »

Le militaire secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne veux pas être réintégré, et je ne veux pas revenir quatre ans en arrière. »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça impliquait pour lui et Carter, sinon, il ne lui demanderait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

L'archéologue ouvrit la bouche, puis, renonçant visiblement à discuter avec lui, se tourna vers son amie.

« Sam, s'il vous plait… »

La jeune femme souffla puis se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, elle affronta le regard de Daniel.

« Jack et moi ne sommes pas officiellement mariés, Daniel. Si on réintègre l'armée, si nous reformons SG1, nous devrons nous séparer. Je refuse de perdre ma famille pour l'Air Force. Je suis désolée. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de revenir en tant que Major. » tenta le linguiste. « La plupart des membres du SGC, aujourd'hui, sont des civils. Je suis certain que le Général sera d'accord. »

« Vous devez comprendre, » dit doucement Jacob « que nous ferons ce qu'il faudra pour que vous acceptiez. La situation se présente réellement mal. Nous avons besoin de vous. Pour le moral des troupes aussi bien que pour gagner la guerre. »

« C'est SG1 qui a formé l'Alliance, la première. » renchérit Daniel. « Beaucoup pensent qu'elle ne peut renaître que grâce à nous. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il y avait, dans la façon de parler de son ami, une foi nouvelle. Réalisant brusquement que personne n'avait songé à lui donner de détails sur la « résurrection » de Danny, il coupa Sam qui tentait de convaincre leur vieil ami, qu'avec ou sans eux, l'Alliance avait de toute façon peu de chance de survivre.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Daniel ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous jouiez les méduses lumineuses… et vous voilà. Frais et clinquant… Vivant, surtout. »

Pour la première fois, l'archéologue sembla déstabilisé. Il échangea un regard avec Jacob, puis posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur Ellyn endormie, avec cette expression pensive. Comme si la question de Jack l'avait fait penser à tout autre chose. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence à couper au couteau, il reporta son attention sur le Colonel.

« J'ai effectué l'ascension. Je me suis élevé sur un plan de conscience supérieure. C'était… » Il hésita visiblement sur les mots à employer. « étrange. J'étais presque omniscient. Les chemins possibles du futur m'apparaissaient clairement. Mais le futur n'est pas immuable. Il est fragile. Un simple choix fait tout basculer. »

Son regard s'adoucit et passa de lui à Sam. « Je me souviens, par exemple, que si vous étiez monté dans ce car au lieu d'attendre Jack, il se serait fait tuer. De même, s'il n'était pas parti vous chercher, c'est vous qui seriez morte. »

« Quel car ? » demanda Jacob. « De quoi vous parlez ? »

Daniel demeura muet. Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. L'archéologue parlait bien sûr du bus que la jeune femme avait failli prendre, décidant que ce serait plus sûr pour le Colonel. Il avait failli arriver trop tard ce jour là. Quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné.

« Ca a l'air plutôt chouette. »

Le militaire décida qu'il était temps de briser le silence. Le Tock'ra posait sur eux un regard curieux qui n'échappait ni à sa fille, ni à lui, mais il ne désirait pas lui expliquer l'anecdote. Ca faisait partie de leur histoire. A eux. Ils n'aimaient pas vraiment partager. La vie était trop éphémère et précieuse pour dilapider leurs souvenirs.

« Ca l'était. » acquiesça pensivement Daniel. « Le problème, c'est que même si on connaît tous les possibles à l'avance, on n'a pas le droit d'intervenir. C'est la règle première. On ne doit pas influer sur le commun des mortels. »

« Ca craint. »

Amusé, Daniel sourit au Colonel et secoua la tête. « Oui. » Après avoir redressé ses lunettes, il poursuivit. « Bref, après la bataille contre Anubis, j'ai fini par comprendre les manigances de Ba'al. J'ai fini par réaliser qu'il comptait s'en prendre à la galaxie entière et plus s'il le pouvait. Les autres ne voulaient rien faire. Ils disaient que ce n'était pas à eux d'agir… Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas rester simplement là, à regarder mes amis, ma planète, se faire exterminer. Oma m'a aidé à reprendre forme humaine. »

« Et vous avez gardé vos dons divinatoires ? »

La question de Sam avait beau être pertinente, Jack sentait son incrédulité dessous. Elle n'était pas de celle à croire facilement aux prétendus dons prophétiques.

« Pas tout à fait… » Daniel grimaça. « Disons que je me souviens de certaines choses… Et que de temps en temps, une d'entre elles me parait évidente. »

« Un peu comme un flash ? »

Carter inclina la tête sur le côté, visiblement intriguée et perplexe.

« C'est un peu plus complexe que ça… Mais je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses de cette façon. »

« Et ce sont ces… visions, » Jack ne put empêcher une pointe de scepticisme de percer sur ce mot. « qui vous ont poussé à venir nous chercher ? »

A nouveau, l'archéologue jeta un regard vers Jacob avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

« Je ne veux pas vous mentir. Il y a très peu de chances que tout ça se finisse bien pour la Terre. Mais sans vous, on passe de minime à impossible. »

Un sourire ironique vint étirer les lèvres du Colonel. « Pas de pression, donc. »

« Ce n'est pas une sorte de piège, Jack. »

La tentative d'apaisement de Jacob ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Ce n'était pas un piège, mais ils titillaient leur sens du devoir pour les faire revenir. Ils tentaient de les manipuler.

« Nous avons changé. »

La voix calme de Sam fit ravaler à Jack sa réplique acerbe. La jeune femme leva les yeux de la table basse vers son père.

« Nous avons changé. » répéta-t-elle. « Nos priorités ont changé. Qu'est ce qui nous garantit que le NID ne nous attendra pas à Colorado Springs ? Qu'ils ne chercheront pas à s'emparer à nouveau de moi ? Ou d'Ellyn ? Je dois penser à Ellyn avant tout. Je regrette. »

La jeune femme se leva et récupéra doucement sa fille des bras de son grand-père. La petite ne se réveilla pas, se contentant d'entourer instinctivement le cou de sa mère avec ses bras. Elle n'avait fait que deux pas vers l'escalier quand la voix de Daniel la coupa dans son élan.

« Le NID n'existe plus. Tous ses membres sont morts ou ont été pris par des Goa'ulds à la solde de Ba'al. J'ai dit que la situation était catastrophique. Il y a des agents à la solde de Ba'al infiltrés sur Terre. Personne ne se préoccupe plus de vous ou de Jolinar, Sam. »

Jack vit l'ancienne militaire vaciller, puis disparaître rapidement dans l'escalier.

« Ecoutez… ça fait beaucoup en une seule fois. » déclara Jack, en se levant lui aussi. « Jacob n'a qu'à prendre la chambre d'Ellyn et Daniel… vous pouvez dormir sur le canapé. »

« Jack. » Daniel s'était levé et avait posé la main sur son bras. « Je ne vous demanderai pas ça, si ce n'était pas essentiel. »

Pour toute réponse, le Colonel se força à sourire et se dégagea gentiment. Il indiqua l'escalier au Tock'ra d'un geste de la tête. « Deuxième porte à gauche. La salle de bain est en face. »

A cet instant, il détestait Daniel et Jacob. Parce qu'au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'ils avaient probablement raison.


	5. Home, sweet home

**Chapitre 5 : Home, sweet home.**

Jack regarda le réveil pour la dixième fois en un quart d'heure et décida que six heures du matin n'était pas une heure correcte pour tirer Ellyn ou Sam du sommeil réparateur dans lequel elles avaient sombré. Le problème, c'est que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un pouce, il réveillerait forcément l'une et l'autre. Leur fille était couchée entre la jeune femme et lui, à moitié étalée sur sa poitrine tandis que Carter avait passé un bras protecteur autour de la taille de la fillette. Non… C'était comme les dominos. S'il en réveillait une, il réveillait l'autre.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Peut-être s'était-il assoupi quelques secondes par moment, mais il ne se sentait ni reposé, ni rassuré. Il avait continué à fixer le plafond bien après que Carter et lui aient fini de parler et qu'elle ait sombré dans le sommeil. Avait-il eu raison de la convaincre ? De presque lui avoir imposé son opinion ? Elle avait bataillé, contré chaque argument… Lui opposant le bien être d'Ellyn à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait perdre du terrain. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle avait cessé de lutter, et quelque part, il avait perçu un soulagement chez elle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle aussi avait envie de rentrer… Rentrer à la maison, rentrer à Colorado Springs.

Il n'était pas enchanté à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau à risquer sa vie… Mais avait-il le choix ? Bien entendu, ils auraient pu rester tranquillement là où ils étaient et profiter de la vie… mais si Daniel avait raison, dans quelques mois, Ba'al viendrait les déloger. Et c'était l'argument qui avait convaincu Sam la nuit dernière, comment pourraient-ils protéger Ellyn contre ça ? Agir en amont était plus simple que de paniquer par la suite. Ils pourraient toujours négocier la protection de leur fille si tout ce ne se passait pas comme prévu. La confier à un des peuples qu'ils avaient rencontrés… Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient même s'en sortir tous les trois.

Mais avait-il raison ?

Daniel pouvait très bien brosser un tableau pessimiste pour les obliger à rentrer avec Jacob et lui. Il doutait que l'archéologue puisse leur mentir mais… Ils se méfiaient de tout le monde depuis tellement de temps… Ils se cachaient depuis tellement d'années… Jack en avait assez de ça. Et Carter aussi, apparemment. Elle était inquiète à l'idée qu'on les oblige à se séparer, elle envisageait même qu'on puisse leur retirer Ellyn. Il s'était contenté de secouer la tête. Bon courage à celui qui essaierait l'un ou l'autre. S'il acceptait de revenir, ce n'était certes pas pour perdre Sam ou sa fille en route.

« Papa ? »

Il tourna la tête et tomba dans le regard si pur d'Ellyn. Aussitôt, par réflexe, il sourit.

« Hey, moustique. Tu devrais dormir encore. »

La petite secoua la tête. « Plus sommeil. »

Sa petite main fouilla l'espace autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherche en la personne de Danny le Dino, ensuite, elle ramena la peluche contre sa poitrine et commença à sucer son pouce. Sam n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de la réprimander aujourd'hui.

« Attends un peu et, ensuite, on ira déjeuner. Je ne veux pas réveiller maman. »

Elle hocha la tête, et se dégagea gentiment du bras que sa mère avait posé sur elle, de façon à s'installer plus confortablement contre son père. Sam protesta légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Grand-père et oncle Danny sont gentils. » dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il acquiesça en silence.

« On va partir avec eux ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu et sa première réaction fut de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu as écouté notre conversation, Ellyn ? » gronda-t-il légèrement.

Se sachant prise en faute, la petite sourit innocemment et secoua vivement la tête. Jack soupira devant sa capacité à redevenir muette quand ça l'arrangeait.

« Jack. »

Le grognement endormi, provenant de l'autre côté de sa fille, le fit grimacer. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas la réveiller aussi tôt le matin. Elle était irritable pour le reste de la journée.

« Il est six heures et demie. »

La grimace se transforma en rictus. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui. »

Il s'attendait presque à des cris ou des reproches –cinq ans de vie commune avait effacé toute trace résiduelle de hiérarchie entre eux – mais, à la place, il n'y eut qu'un soupir fatigué. Une seconde plus tard, une deuxième paire d'yeux azur le fixait. Heureusement, il fut sauvé des réprimandes par sa fille, ce pour quoi il décida d'oublier qu'elle avait écouté une bonne partie de la conversation de la veille. Ellyn s'était immédiatement tournée et logée dans les bras de sa mère pour le câlin matinal. C'était un rituel bien établi. Parfois, il se demandait si Sam voulait un autre enfant. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté, trouvant probablement, chacun de leur côté, que se cacher du gouvernement et s'occuper de leur fille était suffisant. Ce serait différent s'ils retournaient au SGC… et survivaient à la guerre bien sûr.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le rire de la fillette et la bataille qui avait éclaté à côté de lui.

« Papa ! » appela Ellyn.

Jack sourit et hésita un instant. Qui aider ? Sa pauvre fille victime de chatouilles ou sa tortionnaire de mère ? Finalement, il choisit d'assister sa progéniture. Après tout, c'était la chair de sa chair…

Après quelques minutes de fou rire et de cris amusés, Carter déclara un cessez le feu. A moitié avachie sur lui, elle contemplait Ellyn avec un air pensif. La petite, assise en tailleur au bout du lit, Danny le Dino dans les bras, attendait en souriant que quelqu'un annonce le programme du jour.

« Maman ? » finit-elle par demander.

Automatiquement, Sam sourit. Mais Jack, percevant la fragilité du geste, referma ses bras sur elle en signe de soutien. Il avait peut-être évité cette conversation là, plus tôt, mais il était clair qu'ils ne pourraient y échapper indéfiniment.

« Est-ce qu'on va partir avec Grand-père et oncle Danny ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et il lut toujours cette hésitation dans son regard. Elle voulait faire le bon choix mais n'était apparemment pas certaine qu'il ne consiste pas à se terrer un peu plus à l'intérieur du pays et à changer une nouvelle fois d'identité. Il lui sourit gentiment, rassurant. Finalement, elle regarda sa fille et acquiesça.

« Oui. Tu aimes bien Grand-père et oncle Danny, n'est ce pas ? »

La petite hocha pensivement la tête puis sourit largement, dévoilant le trou qui subsistait de sa canine. Ce n'était pas la première dent qu'elle perdait, mais à cette place, ça rendait son sourire adorable.

« J'ai faim. » déclara-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus sérieuse au monde.

Sam secoua la tête, grommelant quelque chose comme quoi elle aurait le même estomac insatiable que son père, avant qu'un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-elle avec une bonne humeur retrouvée. « Papa meurt d'envie de préparer le petit déjeuner. »

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Jack laissa échapper un petit rire. Pour Carter, toutes les occasions de ne pas faire la cuisine étaient bonnes. Pas qu'elle n'était pas douée. Elle détestait juste ça. Décidant que c'était de bonne guerre, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

« Pancakes ? »

Ellyn hocha vivement la tête. « Avec du chocolat ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carter, vit qu'elle semblait ok avec ça, et tapa dans les mains pour faire bouger tout le monde. Laissant à la jeune femme le soin de s'occuper d'Ellyn quelques minutes, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine. Vu l'heure matinale, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver leurs deux invités déjà debout et une tasse de café à la main. Du moins, Daniel avait une tasse de café… Jacob… Est-ce que c'était du thé ?

« Selmac ne supporte pas le café. » expliqua Jacob devant le froncement de sourcils du Colonel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et entreprit de sortir le matériel nécessaire à la préparation du petit déjeuner, acceptant avec gratitude le mug que lui tendit Daniel. Il fut impressionné qu'après tant d'années, il se rappelle encore comment il aimait son café. C'était presque comme avant. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer être cinq ans plus tôt. Cinq ans avant que sa vie bascule.

« Jack ? »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Jacob, tout en continuant à battre les œufs. L'homme avait un sourire amusé sur le visage qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Vous vous rendez compte que quand je vous ai demandé de prendre soin de Sam, ça n'impliquait pas de lui faire un enfant ? »

Il grimaça devant l'amusement évident du Tock'ra. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou furieux. Juste… Amusé.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment… prévu. » répondit-il.

Le vieux Général sembla surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Daniel s'immisça dans la conversation.

« Rien de ce qui s'est passé ces cinq dernières années n'était prévu. »

Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute, et Jack lui assena une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été avec vous, Danny. »

L'archéologue lui sourit gentiment, un air grave sur le visage.

« C'est moi qui regrette de ne pas avoir été à vos côtés, Jack. Tout ce qui est arrivé à Sam… J'aurai dû être avec vous. Teal'c, vous et moi, on l'aurait retrouvée beaucoup plus vite. »

Il secoua la tête, prêt à protester. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Le passé est le passé, Daniel. » Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme sur le seuil de la porte. « Si j'ai appris quelque chose dans cette histoire, c'est que parfois, il vaut mieux le laisser derrière. »

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle avança jusqu'à Jack et se coula une seconde contre sa poitrine –instant fugitif qui avait probablement échappé aux autres- avant de s'emparer d'autorité de la pâte qu'il avait fabriquée, pour faire cuire les pancakes.

« Ellyn dort encore ? » demanda Jacob, visiblement impatient de rattraper le temps perdu.

Sam secoua la tête. « Elle est en train de chercher un de ses livres pour le montrer à Daniel. »

« Elle sait lire ? »

L'exclamation incrédule de Daniel fut suivit du gloussement de la jeune femme. « Bien sûr que non, Daniel. Elle a quatre ans et demi. Elle ne _lit_ pas. »

« Mais elle reconnaît quelques mots et elle sait les prononcer. » ajouta fièrement Jack.

« La fille de sa mère, en somme. »

Le Colonel leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous savez qu'elle est à moitié à moi ? »

Daniel sourit comme le chat qui a mangé le canari, sachant qu'il venait de gagner. « La pauvre. »

Faussement outré, le Colonel ouvrit la bouche et leva la cuillère qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. Il n'eut le temps de rien ajouter, une tornade blonde était entrée dans la pièce et s'était jetée dans les bras de l'archéologue. Daniel s'était immédiatement ajusté et recevait maintenant le bisou matinal d'Ellyn.

Cette vue provoqua en Jack deux sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, il était ému de voir son meilleur ami et sa fille ensemble. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il avait souvent pensé au cours de ces dernières années. Au fait que Daniel ne connaîtrait jamais Ellyn. Et il était content d'avoir pu réparer ça. Mais… d'un autre côté, c'était étrange. La fillette n'était pas sauvage et n'avait pas peur des étrangers. Cependant, la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était habituée à Jacob et Danny était… déstabilisante. Mis à part pour Claire et Faith, ils avaient toujours vécu à trois. C'était un peu… dur de devoir partager.

Tandis que la petite allait embrasser son grand-père, il se tourna vers Sam pour jauger sa réaction. Un air dangereusement neutre dissimulait ses émotions. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce masque là et il se demanda à nouveau s'il avait fait le bon choix en la convainquant de retourner dans le Colorado.

C'était sans doute quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le docteur Daniel Jackson avait pas mal de difficultés avec tout ça. Quand il avait fini par comprendre que Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill étaient nécessaires à l'effort de guerre, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils auraient un enfant. Et il n'avait pas pensé non plus qu'il serait totalement gâteux de la petite. C'était probablement pourquoi actuellement, Ellyn dans les bras, et remontant les couloirs du SGC en compagnie de Jacob et de ses deux anciens coéquipiers, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il avait le désagréable pressentiment que tout ça allait finir en catastrophe.

Il soupira et mit ces pensées là de côté. Devant lui, Sam et Jack marchaient la tête haute, rendant leurs saluts à ceux qui les arrêtaient et ignorant ceux qui les dévisageaient. Les regards intrigués se portaient sur Ellyn, avant de revenir sur les deux anciens officiers. Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux, et la jeune femme ne cessait de se retourner comme pour vérifier que sa fille ne s'était pas envolée.

La plupart des gens qu'ils croisaient leur était inconnus. Beaucoup des militaires qu'ils avaient côtoyés avaient démissionné ou étaient morts. Maintenant, de nombreuses équipes étaient mixtes, couplées de militaires et de civils. Mais cette absence de familiarité semblait contribuer à la méfiance de ses amis.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de la salle de briefing quand Sam stoppa net. Elle se tourna vers lui et tendit les bras. Aucune place à l'incompréhension dans son geste et automatiquement, il lui passa la fillette. Celle-ci était à moitié endormie, fatiguée par le long vol. Une fois sa fille en sécurité contre elle, elle sembla respirer plus facilement. Jack la regarda avec compassion avant de secouer la tête.

C'était fascinant. Ils avaient toujours eu cette faculté à communiquer d'un regard, sans s'adresser la parole. Mais ça semblait avoir augmenté encore avec les ans. A croire qu'ils étaient télépathes. Malgré l'expression suppliante de Sam, il se contenta de lui sourire gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle tende Ellyn à Jacob.

« Protège-la. »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question et Daniel observa le Tock'ra alors que son expression passait de songeuse à sérieuse.

« Toujours. » jura-t-il.

Sam inclina la tête et toutes ses émotions disparurent derrière un visage neutre, similaire à celui qui dissimulait les pensées de Jack depuis qu'ils avaient mis le pied à la base. L'archéologue reconnut, dans leur attitude, la tension caractéristique qui les habitait avant un combat. Incapable de les laisser se torturer mentalement de la sorte, plus longtemps, il fronça les sourcils.

« Personne ne va lui faire de mal, Sam. Ni à elle, ni à vous. »

Le regard bleu et franc de la jeune femme se posa sur lui et elle lui sourit gentiment. Mais le sourire était factice et il lut en elle une souffrance extrêmement bien dissimulée. Il se demandait même si Jack la percevait, tellement elle était enfouie. Il savait plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé quand elle était détenue par le NID, et si elle semblait être passé au dessus de ça, il restait apparemment pas mal de frayeurs résiduelles qu'être ici réveillaient. Il pouvait comprendre. Sam avait évolué, s'était fabriqué une autre vie, et eux, _lui_, la lui arrachait pour le bien commun. Jack lui avait confié qu'elle n'était pas franchement partante pour revenir et il aurait sincèrement préféré pouvoir la laisser en dehors de tout ça. Mais… Sam était nécessaire. Il le savait. Comme il savait que sans Jack, c'était foutu.

En réponse à son commentaire, Jack se tourna vers lui. « J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que vous, Daniel. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ellyn, avant de rencontrer ceux de Jacob. « J'ai pris soin de votre fille quand vous me l'avez demandé. Alors, en cas de problème, prenez soin de la mienne. »

Le Tock'ra se contenta de hocher la tête et Jack, semblant satisfait, recommença à marcher, Sam à ses côtés. Ils pénètrent dans la salle de briefing d'un pas décidé, déterminés à ne laisser percer aucun signe pouvant être interprété comme une faiblesse.

Le petit groupe hétéroclite qui patientait autour de la table, se figea à leur entrée. Les réactions furent diverses. Sheppard et Mitchell, par réflexe certainement, se levèrent. McKay, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Carter qu'il étudiait, comme si la rivalité qu'il entretenait avec elle dans sa tête depuis presque cinq ans, pouvait être démontée, expliquée et enfin vaincue. Il avait également dans le regard cette petite lueur lubrique que Daniel avait appris à ignorer. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que Samantha Carter était son fantasme vivant et, vu qu'il considérait la femme comme sa sœur, c'était perturbant.

Si Hammond se leva, ce n'était probablement pas par signe de respect. Mais vu le sourire paternel qui étirait ses lèvres, et l'air sincèrement heureux que Daniel ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps, le vieux Général était content de les revoir. Aussi nerveuse qu'elle ait parue auparavant, Sam sembla totalement rassurée de voir son ancien supérieur. Comme si sa présence était le signe qu'ils n'avaient effectivement aucune intention hostile.

« Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter. »

L'accueil chaleureux du vieil homme sembla défiger la situation. Daniel ne comprit pas vraiment. Avant qu'il ait réalisé ce qui se passait, Sam était dans les bras d'Hammond, John et Rodney avaient commencé à se disputer gentiment à propos d'une remarque peu aimable qu'aurait faite le scientifique et Jack observait la scène, légèrement décalé.

Finalement, le Général lâcha la jeune femme et s'empara de la main de Jack, qu'il secoua violemment pendant une bonne minute avec un sourire dément. Quand le Colonel réussit à récupérer son bras, il recula, se mettant hors de portée de la…joie d'Hammond. Daniel se surprit à sourire bêtement.

« Et qui est notre petite invitée ? » finit par demander Cameron en désignant Ellyn d'un signe de tête.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette perche, Jack se tourna vers Jacob.

« Il nous a soi-disant suivi pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps et il n'a pas remarqué qu'il y avait un enfant dans la voiture ? » Il leva les sourcils. « Et vous le trouvez génial ?! »

Le Tock'ra leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était génial. »

Mitchell leva la tête, un sourire spontané lui montant aux lèvres. « Vous me trouvez génial, Général Carter ? »

Aussitôt, Jacob leva la main vers le leader actuel de SG1, le faisant rapidement déchanter. « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez génial. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Pardon, mais je me rappelle distinctement… »

« Jack. » coupa la voix douce mais ferme de Sam.

Aussitôt, le Colonel se tut et Daniel regretta profondément que ces deux là ne se soient pas mis ensemble plus tôt. Sam lui aurait évité beaucoup, beaucoup de temps perdu à vouloir inefficacement faire taire Jack.

« Je suppose que la petite est une des complications dont vous m'avez parlé, docteur Jackson ? »

Daniel tourna la tête vers le Général et acquiesça. « Oui. »

Le vieil homme sourit à nouveau. « Et bien, cette complication là me réjouit particulièrement. » Il désigna les trois hommes qui composaient maintenant SG1 d'un geste. « Les présentations sont inutiles, je pense. Vous connaissez déjà le docteur McKay, et vous avez rencontré le Colonel Mitchell et le Major Sheppard. »

Si Sam les salua d'un hochement de tête, Jack resta impassible. A peine s'il leur jeta un coup d'œil. A la place, il se tourna vers Hammond.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, mon Général, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Mais il y a… certains détails qu'il reste à régler. »

Le regard qu'il posa sur Sam renseigna le vieil homme sur le genre de détails dont Jack voulait parler. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Dans mon bureau, Colonel. Votre… » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Carter pour vérifier que son idée était correcte mais honnêtement, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir la ressemblance évidente entre ses deux anciens officiers et l'enfant. « …fille peut rester ici. Je suis certain que ces messieurs vont se faire un plaisir de jouer les baby-sitters. »

« Attendez ! C'est votre fille ?! » Le regard de Rodney passait d'Ellyn à Sam mais Daniel n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il était le plus. Choqué, déçu, ou blessé. Levant les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il faisait rarement, il conclut que McKay était définitivement étrange et que c'était une bonne chose que Sam revienne pour reprendre le département scientifique en main. Pas que le Canadien ne soit pas doué… mais il n'était pas Sam Carter. Et c'est sans doute pourquoi il continuait à agir en mari trompé.

« A tous les deux ?! »

La main balançait entre eux et l'air complètement ahuri qu'il affichait finit probablement par vexer Sam… et Jack d'ailleurs.

« Elle s'appelle Ellyn. » trancha Carter. « Et oui, c'est notre fille. Ca pose un problème à quelqu'un ? »

Le ton sec aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Sam avait développé un charisme impressionnant. Il était clair que si elle avait pu rester au SGC pendant les cinq dernières années, elle serait certainement monté en grade et aurait pu diriger sa propre équipe. Daniel réprima un soupir fatigué. _Si_…

« Pour quelqu'un qui se vante d'être un génie, Rodney, » ricana Sheppard « je vous trouve plutôt lent. »

Le regard que Jack posa sur John à ce moment là était plus amical qu'hostile, et l'archéologue décida que c'était un début. Il avait toujours pressenti que Sheppard et Jack seraient de bons amis. Mitchell… Ce serait sûrement plus long, mais il finirait par l'apprécier. McKay par contre, rien à faire. Il était trop attiré par Sam pour que le Colonel fasse un effort.

« Oh, venant de monsieur « Je-tire-d'abord-et-je-fais-exploser-tout-le-vaisseau » je trouve ça extrêmement vexant. »

John ne sembla pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par l'attaque, un peu basse, du scientifique. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ca n'a pas explosé en fin de compte. » se contenta-t-il de souligner.

Ignorant le raclement de gorge d'Hammond, il se mit à s'agiter. « Uniquement parce que j'ai réussi à dériver l'énergie des cristaux avant que… »

« Les gars… On pourrait régler ça plus tard ? »

La demande de Mitchell était plus un ordre qu'une gentille demande et ça suffit à dissuader Sheppard de répondre. Mais McKay, lui, ne s'était jamais senti concerné par les bassesses de la vie militaire. Il était trop supérieur pour ça.

« Non, sérieusement. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous… »

« Oui, McKay. » coupa à nouveau Mitchell. « On sait. Vous êtes notre sauveur, on vous sera éternellement reconnaissant et bla. Bla. Bla. »

Vexé, Rodney croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Si c'est toute la gratitude que ça vous inspire. »

Visiblement excédée, Sam soupira bruyamment. « Je serais reconnaissante à leur place si c'est ce qu'il faut pour vous faire taire ! »

Un sourire idiot apparut sur les lèvres du scientifique. « Il y a beaucoup d'autres façons dont vous pourriez me faire taire… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent sous ce qu'elle considérait être une insulte, mais Jack avait réagi avant même que les implications de la phrase de McKay ait intégré son esprit.

« Hey ! » Comme s'il était responsable des propos de l'homme, Jack se tourna vers Mitchell. « Je vous conseille de lui apprendre à garder ses pensées pour lui. » Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur le scientifique. « Et arrêtez de baver. »

Il se calma de façon radicale quand il vit le regard noir que lui jetait Carter. Oups. Il venait de jouer les maris surprotecteurs. Se sachant légèrement en tort, il grimaça et, retrouvant les bonnes vieilles habitudes, secoua la tête tout en s'en prenant à Daniel.

« Je comprends pourquoi notre présence était indispensable… Ce sont des clowns. »

Il y eut un nouveau raclement de gorge du Général mais celui-ci ne vocalisa pas ses reproches, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Désolé, mon Colonel, je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça. » intervint Sheppard.

Jack secoua la tête. « Vous préférez rigolos ? Comiques ? Ou bien incapables, peut-être ? »

Mitchell grimaça. « Si on pouvait éviter 'incapables', ça m'arrangerait. Mon dossier est déjà assez mauvais comme ça. »

D'un commun accord, tout le monde l'ignora.

« C'est comme vous voulez, mon Colonel. » continua John comme si de rien n'était. « Mais ne me traitez pas de clown. Je déteste vraiment les clowns. »

Sam, tout comme Daniel et Jacob, eut un petit sourire amusé. Toutefois, celle qui apprécia le plus la blague fut Ellyn qui, maintenant totalement réveillée, éclata franchement de rire. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du Tock'ra qui la tenait toujours.

« Il est drôle, le monsieur. »

Comme si c'était le plus beau compliment qu'on lui ait jamais fait, John sourit. « Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. »

La petite lui dédia le sourire enjôleur qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère et il était clair pour tous dans la pièce, qu'à cet instant précis, elle venait de gagner un admirateur. Se désintéressant du militaire, elle gigota pour que Jacob la pose, ce qu'il fit sur le champ. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à rejoindre Sam et à se nicher dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maman ? »

Ce fut Jack qui lui répondit, vu que Sam était une nouvelle fois occupée à fusiller McKay des yeux en raison du regard trop insistant qu'il posait sur ses jambes, moulées par le jean qu'elle portait.

« Maman et moi devons parler avec… » Une étincelle amusée brilla dans le regard du Colonel quand celui-ci se posa sur le vieux Général. « Grand-père George. Que dirais-tu de jouer avec oncle Danny et ses amis pendant ce temps ? » Il désigna McKay d'un signe de tête. « Tu peux taper celui là autant que tu veux. »

« Ne l'encourage pas à être violente, Jack. » Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Carter démentit la réprimande, aussi bien que le fait qu'elle se pencha vers la petite pour chuchoter à son oreille. « Tu peux le taper, mais pas trop fort. Il n'est pas solide. »

Comme si c'était un défaut absolument repoussant, Ellyn grimaça en secouant la tête d'un air dégouté.

« Hey ! » protesta Rodney. « C'est faux ! Je suis solide. Je travaille avec Sheppard et Mitchell depuis cinq ans et je suis toujours vivant ! »

Un air pensif sur le visage, Ellyn l'étudia intensément quelques secondes. « Tu n'es pas aussi musclé que papa. Et tu es plus gros que lui. » Elle désigna John du doigt. « Il a plus de cheveux aussi. »

« Ellyn. »

Le reproche était tellement amusé et manquait tellement de conviction, que la fillette sourit à sa mère.

« Tu as dit que c'était mal de mentir. » déclara-t-elle innocemment.

Hammond sauva la jeune femme en intervenant. « Colonel, Major. J'aimerai assez régler tout ce qui doit être réglé assez rapidement. »

Jack comprit le « assez rapidement » pour ce qu'il voulait dire, à savoir « tout de suite ». Prenant Ellyn des bras de Sam, lui plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue et la déposant au sol, il lui fit signe d'avancer vers John.

« Je suis certain que le Major Sheppard va se faire un plaisir de jouer avec toi. »

Ignorant la rapidité avec laquelle la petite détala vers son nouvel ami, il échangea un coup d'œil avec Daniel, histoire de s'assurer que celui-ci comprenne le sous-entendu et reste avec sa fille. L'archéologue le rassura d'un signe de tête. Tranquillisé quand à la sécurité d'Ellyn, il précéda Sam dans le bureau, ne prêtant aucune attention au regard concupiscant de McKay. Elle préférait apparemment se défendre toute seule.

Ce n'est que quand ils furent assis dans les fauteuils face au bureau d'Hammond que l'énormité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire le heurta de plein fouet.


	6. You're killing me again

_Coucou tout le monde! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement à chaque rewiews cette fois-ci. Je vais donc répondre aux questions les plus récurrentes. _

_A partir de maintenant je pense que les post seront réguliers. Disons lundi et Vendredi ou Jeudi. _

_Quant à Vala. Oui, j'ai écris Daniel/Vala. Patientez, elle arrivera plus tard… _

_Enjoy et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal. _

**Chapitre 6 : You're killing me again. **

L'entrevue avec Hammond parut relativement courte à Jack au vu du nombre de sujets qui furent abordés. Bien entendu, sa réintégration et celle de Carter au sein d'SG1 étaient évidentes. Ce qui surprit visiblement le Général, en revanche, c'est que la jeune femme ne souhaite plus participer aux missions de premières lignes. Le fait qu'elle revienne en tant que civile n'était apparemment pas un aussi gros problème qu'ils l'avaient imaginé.

Ces points là réglés, il fut officiel que Jack reprendrait le commandement de l'équipe dès qu'il serait un peu plus briefé – le Général lui avait assuré que ça ne poserait aucun problème à Mitchell, que Sam ne serait pas tenue de partir pour des missions dangereuses, et qu'Hammond servirait de baby-sitter à Ellyn quand ses parents seraient off-world.

Sam avait proposé de la confier à Janet, pensant que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes à la jeune femme. En réalité, Jack savait qu'elle était impatiente de revoir son amie. C'était un des points qui l'avaient motivée à revenir dans le Colorado. Janet et Cassandra.

Bien entendu, comme leur avait appris le Général, le docteur ne serait malheureusement pas capable de garder Ellyn. Elle ne pourrait même pas avoir la joie de la rencontrer. Janet Fraiser était tombée au combat presque trois ans auparavant. Daniel n'étant pas encore revenu à l'époque et aucun membre d'SG1 ne pouvant le faire, c'était Hammond lui-même qui avait recueilli l'adolescente.

Le coup avait été rude autant pour Sam que pour lui, et c'était sur cette triste note que l'entretien s'était terminé.

Dès qu'elle retourna dans la salle de briefing, Carter se dirigea vers leur fille pour la serrer dans ses bras, comme si elle pouvait absorber le chagrin que la perte de son ancienne amie provoquait. Jack se contenta plus sobrement d'échanger un coup d'œil avec Daniel, qui comprit aussitôt de quoi il était question. Entre temps, McKay et Jacob avaient disparu et il ne restait plus que Mitchell et Sheppard. Les deux hommes observèrent respectueusement, sans comprendre, le chagrin lourd retomber sur le groupe.

Au bout d'un moment, le Général annonça que SG1 nouvelle version se rendrait dès le lendemain sur Hak'tyl. Jack ne savait pas ce que c'était mais Daniel lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il s'agissait de la planète abritant les rebelles Jaffas.

Sam, Ellyn et lui restèrent à la base, cette nuit là. Retrouver ses marques était dur, et la tâche était compliquée par leur fille qui voulait absolument s'amuser avec son nouvel ami John. Sa mère batailla pendant une heure, arguant que le Major désirait certainement profiter de son temps libre. Bien entendu, quand ils le croisèrent au mess et qu'il proposa à la petite de jouer aux cartes, Sam perdit la partie et abandonna la fillette insistante aux soins du militaire.

Le lendemain fut une autre paire de manches. Ellyn ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents devaient la laisser. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Jack tenta de lui expliquer que c'était un nouveau travail et qu'ils ne partiraient pas longtemps, mais la petite continuait de bouder, et il était presque certain que Sam était sur le point de renoncer à la mission et au SGC. Il se dépêcha de lui dire d'aller se préparer avant qu'elle ne craque. Elle avait obéi comme si ça avait été un ordre, et qu'elle était tenue d'y répondre.

C'était autre chose qui dérangeait Jack. Ils étaient au SGC depuis moins de 24h et elle l'avait déjà appelé « mon Colonel » deux fois. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des années. Elle s'était excusée en disant être perturbée, il pouvait comprendre.

Il quitta les vestiaires dans sa tenue de camouflage habituelle, le poids familier du P90 contre sa poitrine et celui plus lourd de son paquetage sur son dos. Il pensait que ça lui ferait plus drôle que ça, mais non. L'armée s'était débarrassée de lui, mais, lui ne s'était probablement jamais débarrassé de l'armée.

« Prêt, mon Colonel ? » demanda Mitchell.

Jack hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il avait interrogé Daniel la veille à propos de ses nouveaux coéquipiers et, d'après lui, il allait beaucoup les aimer. A l'exception de McKay évidemment. Visiblement, Sheppard et Mitchell partageaient son curieux sens de l'humour et du sarcasme. Quand à un hypothétique mécontentement de Cameron par rapport à sa perte du commandement, c'était apparemment inutile de s'inquiéter. Il était tellement fan de la SG1 de base, qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de la recomposer depuis son arrivée, ce qui avait été un peu dur, vu que Daniel était mort, que Sam et Jack avaient disparu et que Teal'c avait été interdit de séjour pendant quatre ans.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être trop vieux pour aller sur le terrain ? »

Ignorant l'humiliante question de McKay, Jack emboîta le pas à Daniel. Mitchell et Sheppard marchaient devant eux, se chamaillant gentiment dans ce qu'il devinait être une routine bien établie. Ils retrouvèrent Jacob et Sam au niveau de la salle de contrôle, la fillette accrochée à elle. Ellyn y était admise de façon exceptionnelle, mais ils étaient tous tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'une base militaire n'était pas un endroit pour elle. Hammond avait proposé de la confier à Cassandra le temps de la mission. Ils trouveraient un arrangement plus permanent plus tard.

Jack ne savait pas ce qu'avait dit Cassie en apprenant que Sam était en vie et que lui, était revenu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait quand il la verrait, à vrai dire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné l'enfant de son souvenir et qui devait aujourd'hui être une brillante jeune femme. Hammond avait dit qu'elle avait eu une période difficile mais qu'elle faisait maintenant des études d'histoire, à l'université du coin. Curieusement, elle n'avait pas choisi la même voie que sa mère, mais celle de Daniel.

Dans tous les cas, le Général l'avait visiblement prévenue de leur « retour » et de l'existence d'Ellyn. La garder le temps de la mission ne lui posait certainement pas de problème. La laisser en posait, en revanche, un de taille à Sam.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas qui des deux était plus effrayée de laisser l'autre. Bien entendu, au plus profond de lui, il n'était pas plus rassuré de partir en laissant leur fille… Mais il refusait de le montrer. C'était comme s'ils étaient repartis dans le temps. Ne pas montrer de faiblesses.

« Dis au revoir à maman, ma puce. »

Ellyn, la lèvre tremblante, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Sam avant de tendre les bras vers son père pour faire de même. La jeune femme ne la lâcha qu'à regret, et Jack dut froncer des sourcils pour qu'elle accepte de la lui passer. A son tour, il dit au revoir à la petite et la plaça dans les bras d'Hammond.

« Tu sera sage avec Grand-père George et Cassie, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, presque tristement, et il sut que Carter à cet instant avait le cœur brisé. Le sien venait d'éclater.

« Je t'aime, mon cœur. » déclara-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille avec un sourire. Un faux sourire. Tout le monde pouvait le voir.

« Bonne chance, SG1. » lança Hammond, leur faisant savoir que les adieux avaient assez duré et que c'était l'heure du départ. C'était drôle d'être à nouveau SG1… et en même temps pas tant que ça. Comme si leur vie se résumait à ça et qu'ils avaient toujours su que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils redeviendraient ce qu'ils avaient été.

Tout le monde se mit aussitôt en marche vers la salle d'embarquement tandis que le Général s'éloignait vers son bureau. Ni Sam, ni Jack ne tenaient à expliquer à Ellyn ce qu'était la Porte et pourquoi ils la traversaient. Sheppard se disputait maintenant gaiement avec Rodney, tandis que Cameron, Daniel et Jacob parlaient d'un certain Im'ran. Inconnu au bataillon. De toute façon, Jack avait un autre souci.

Il entraînait Carter par le bras et ne la lâcha qu'en arrivant devant la Porte. Elle était nerveuse, il pouvait dire ça.

« Carter. »

Le fait qu'il l'appelle toujours comme ça après cinq ans pouvait surprendre, pourtant, elle n'y accordait pas plus d'importance que ça. Il l'appelait Carter parce que personne d'autre ne le faisait. Il l'appelait Carter parce que, dans sa bouche, ça sonnait comme un mot doux. Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux habituellement brillants légèrement éteints. Gentiment, il lui sourit.

« Ca va aller. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais sans grande conviction, se contentant de faire un pas automatique vers la Porte, dès que le vortex se fut formé. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ça, et Jack contempla un instant la vague bleutée avec une sorte de contentement muet. C'était le frisson de l'aventure.

Les autres passèrent la Porte sans s'arrêter, sans prêter attention au simple miracle qu'était le passage du Vortex. Jack se promit de savourer celui-ci. Celui du renouveau.

Sam s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du mur bleu et se retourna vers la salle de contrôle. Walter, toujours fidèle au poste, lui fit un petit signe timide de la main. Elle le lui retourna mollement, fouillant l'espace derrière lui des yeux. Jack savait qui elle cherchait.

« Sam, elle est en sécurité. Quand on rentrera demain, elle aura tout un tas de chose à nous raconter. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Ses traits étaient tendus, sérieux.

« Jure-moi que tout ça en vaut la peine. »

Sans prendre garde à la question du sergent leur demandant si tout allait bien, il lui sourit avec amour.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, mais je te promets que oui, ça en vaut la peine. »

Clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes fugitives qui s'y étaient formées, elle se força à sourire.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de l'abandonner, alors ? »

Il replaça tendrement une des mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval nouée à la va-vite.

« Parce que tu es sa mère. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et son visage se contorsionna en une expression douloureuse. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Jack. »

Il secoua la tête. « Tu as peur de ne plus être à la hauteur, Carter. J'ai la même impression. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais, avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait poussée dans le vortex. Exactement de la même manière que pratiquement dix ans auparavant. Il traversa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, sachant qu'elle allait être furieuse. Et effectivement, il se retrouva à l'orée d'une petite clairière, face au regard meurtrier de Carter.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

Les mains sur les hanches, elle le fixait avec son petit air furieux et insolent… et lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ? » demanda Cameron, avec juste une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Jack haussa les épaules et dépassa Sam, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Détendez-vous, Mitchell. »

« J'avais espéré qu'après cinq ans de vie commune, ils étaient passés au dessus de ça. »

La remarque ironique de Jacob fut suivie de l'éclat de rire de Daniel. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils y arriveront un jour, Jacob. »

Jack grimaça à l'attention de Daniel, et se planta devant Mitchell, son sourire suffisant toujours en place. « Alors, c'est par où la petite fête de bienvenue ? »

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel, se foutant visiblement que Jack soit son nouvel officier supérieur et prit la tête de leur petit groupe, tout en se faisant la réflexion que leur équipe n'était plus une équipe mais une armée. Entre les membres additionnels comme Jacob et Carter –s'il avait bien compris- leur total était de sept. McKay lui emboîta immédiatement le pas et se mit à délirer sur un de ses projets. Cam songea sérieusement à demander à Sheppard de sortir le citron.

Observant avec amusement Mitchell répondre sèchement à Rodney McKay, Jack se plaça à la droite de Jacob, laissant Sam se mettre de l'autre côté et commença à poser des questions. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à débarquer en pleine action sans savoir ce qui se jouait.

« Donc Hak'tive est la planète des rebelles Jaffas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hak'tyl ! » corrigea la voix, déjà exaspérée, de Daniel, derrière son épaule. Il préféra nettement le rire amusé de Sheppard aux marmonnements étouffés de l'archéologue.

« En quelque sorte. » répondit Jacob. « Disons qu'en l'état actuel, c'est plus un genre de site de regroupement pour Tock'Ra et Jaffas. Mais… comme on vous l'a dit, l'Alliance est en équilibre instable et il y a de nombreux problèmes d'entente. Les Jaffas pensent que cette planète est à eux et que nous sommes des envahisseurs. Im'ran ne fait rien pour apaiser les tensions et le peuple d'Ishta est en colère parce que ni les rebelles, ni les Jaffas ne les respectent suffisamment à leur gout. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Qui sont Ishta et Im'ran ? »

Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles personnes qui jouaient un rôle important dans le conflit. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à mémoriser tous les noms, mais ne tenait pas particulièrement à déclencher une dispute intergalactique. Contrairement à ce que pensait l'archéologue, il lui arrivait souvent de se soucier de diplomatie.

« Ishta ? » répéta Jacob en riant. « Oh, Sam, tu vas l'adorer. »

Ce qui ne répondait pas à sa question.

« Ishta était la grande prêtresse de Moloc, un petit Goa'uld sans importance. Elle et les prêtresses se sont révoltées quand Moloc a fait tuer leurs compagnons et leurs enfants. » intervint Daniel. « Elles se sont regroupées ici sous le commandement d'Ishta et ont nommé cette planète Hak'tyl. Libération en Jaffa. Leur groupe ressemble assez à celui des Amazones légendaires. »

« C'est Ishta qui nous a contactés la première. » expliqua à son tour Sheppard. « On l'a mise en contact avec Teal'c et… »

Le petit coup que Daniel lui assena sur le bras le fit taire, ce qui amena Jack à penser qu'il y avait peut-être plus dans cette histoire qu'on ne voulait bien leur dire.

« Teal'c et Ishta se partagent le commandement. » résuma Daniel. « Mais les Jaffas ont du mal à accepter que des femmes combattent. Principalement, parce que la plupart des amazones sont aussi, voire plus douées qu'eux. »

Emmagasinant autant d'informations qu'il le pouvait, Jack entreprit de passer en revue ce qu'il avait déjà appris. Si ce que disait Daniel était exact, et il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, il ne voyait pas pourquoi la situation était tellement désespérée. Ils avaient visiblement pas mal d'hommes prêts à se battre, beaucoup de possibilités si on se donnait la peine de réfléchir et le seul problème était cette histoire d'Alliance. Généralement, les gens n'aimaient pas sa façon de régler les problèmes d'ordre diplomatique.

« Et Im'ran ? » demanda Sam.

Le Colonel jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle s'était parfaitement ressaisie, image du parfait soldat. Il se doutait qu'elle, aussi, aurait aimé un briefing plus complet avant de partir sur le terrain comme ça. Il se doutait également qu'Ellyn n'était jamais loin de son esprit.

« Im'ran est un serpent ! » répondit avec virulence la voix déformée de Jacob.

Jack leva un sourcil. « Selmac ? »

Le vieil homme inclina la tête, autant en salut qu'en réponse à sa question. « Im'ran est un traitre à la Tock'Ra. Ses méthodes sont désastreuses et seuls les lâches le suivent. »

Comme si cette petite discussion l'avait mise en colère, Selmac accéléra sa marche jusqu'à dépasser Mitchell et McKay. Un peu étonné de ce brusque départ, Jack tourna la tête vers Daniel. Celui-ci sourit simplement.

« La Tock'Ra s'est scindée en deux depuis quelques années. Les pro-Selmac et les pro-Im'ran. Im'ran est totalement contre l'Alliance. Il préfère les vieilles méthodes d'infiltrations et nous a déjà dit que si on persistait dans notre projet de guerre ouverte, la Tock'Ra ne suivrait pas. Selmac était furieuse. »

Sheppard haussa les épaules, l'air soudain sérieux. « Le Général Carter ne veut rien nous dire mais on pense que lui et Selmac vont appeler à une division plus franche, mon Colonel. »

Jack grimaça. « Et c'est mauvais pour nous ? »

« Im'ran et ses partisans sont avec nous depuis longtemps. Ils en savent beaucoup. » glissa Daniel.

« Donc, c'est mauvais pour nous. » soupira le militaire. Tout ces tracas là ne lui avaient pas manqué. Les Tock'Ra en règle générale ne lui avaient pas manqué.

« Mais où est passé le Conseil ? »

Il leva la tête. La question de Carter était censée. A la base, il y avait un Conseil très désagréable où siégeait tout un tas de symbiotes pompeux.

« Il ne restait que Selmac et Im'ran après la bataille contre Anubis… Et aucun autre Tock'Ra n'avait le charisme nécessaire à la direction de leur peuple. »

Le petit groupe tomba dans un mutisme songeur, seul le babillage de McKay résonnait dans la forêt sombre, mais même le scientifique finit par se taire au bout d'un moment. Jacob était désormais hors de vue, mais ce n'était visiblement pas alarmant. Parler d'Im'ran avait ravivé en lui la crainte que son absence ait alimenté la rancœur de ses partisans, et il était pressé de retrouver les siens.

Dix minutes de marche supplémentaire furent nécessaires avant qu'ils ne rencontrent une patrouille insolite composée de deux femmes en tenue de cuir, tout droit sorties d'un épisode de Xena, et deux Jaffas portant chacun un emblème différent sur le front. Les femmes avaient le même tatouage noir et Jack supposait que c'était l'emblème de Moloc.

« Nayla. » salua Cameron.

Une des deux femmes, une rousse, inclina lentement la tête devant Mitchell et gratifia Daniel, Sheppard et McKay d'un regard chaleureux. Elle dévisagea simplement Sam et Jack avec méfiance et curiosité.

« Colonel Mitchell. » répondit-elle. Sa voix chantante contrastait avec l'assurance qu'elle dégageait. Aucun doute qu'elle était la responsable de la patrouille. « Une lune a passé depuis votre dernière visite. Les nouvelles règles imposent à chacun de nos invités de se présenter devant Ishta. »

Cameron acquiesça poliment et ils reprirent leur route. Les bois cédèrent bientôt la place à une plaine et le silence naturel de la forêt fut remplacé par l'habituel vacarme d'un campement. C'était un peu sommaire. Des tentes, des chevaux, des cris… et un peu plus loin, des vaisseaux en plus ou moins bon état. Ils croisaient des Jaffas, des amazones et des Tock'Ra… chacun d'eux les dévisageaient avec incrédulité. Visiblement le plan consistant à reconstituer SG1 n'avait pas été rendu public.

« Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter. » appela une voix surprise derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, presque soulagés de croiser quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Bien entendu, Jack déchanta quand il réalisa que celle qui les avait appelés n'était autre qu'Anise. Ou Freya. Allez savoir…

« Je vous pensais morte, Major Carter. »

Ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière et Sam se força à sourire, même si ça tenait plus du rictus que d'autre chose.

« Il ne faut jamais croire les rumeurs. »

Choisissant ce moment pour sortir le nez du calepin qu'il feuilletait, McKay aperçut Anise et parut ravi de la trouver là.

« Ah, Anise ! Il faut qu'on discute des améliorations pour le… »

La suite fut perdue aux oreilles de Jack tandis que le scientifique entrainait la jeune femme un peu plus loin. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et donna un petit coup de coude à Carter.

« Elle ne m'a pas manqué. »

Un sourire ironique et contrarié s'épanouit sur les lèvres de celle-ci. « Je suis certaine que la réciproque n'est pas vraie. » Et avec ça, elle se remit à suivre Cameron qui les emmenait vers le centre du campement. Jack jeta un regard hésitant vers McKay, et le désigna d'un geste à Sheppard.

« Il ne risque rien tout seul ? »

Non pas que ça le chagrinerait beaucoup s'il arrivait quelque chose au canadien, mais bon… John haussa les épaules. « Je m'inquièterai plutôt pour Anise, mon Colonel. Rodney a flashé sur elle au moment où il l'a vue. »

Jack se racla la gorge. « McKay flashe sur beaucoup de monde. »

Le regard qu'il posa sur Sam qui, entre-temps, avait rejoint Mitchell, convainquit John de ne pas répondre. Le Major se contenta de hocher la tête et d'accélérer le pas pour rattraper le reste de leur équipe.

Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent devant un attroupement. Jouant des coudes, ils parvinrent facilement au premier rang. Jack sourit en découvrant la scène qui suscitait tant de cris d'encouragement et d'acclamation.

Au centre du large cercle, Teal'c, un bâton simulant la forme d'une lance Goa'uld à la main, faisait face à une jeune femme blonde habillée de cuir, désarmée. Elle semblait plus amusée qu'inquiète de la situation.

« Jack, tu baves. »

Le Colonel quitta des yeux la silhouette attrayante de l'inconnue, et posa son regard sur la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant cinq ans.

« C'est faux. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire ennuyé aux lèvres. « On n'est là que depuis une heure et tu regardes déjà les autres filles… »

Il secoua la tête, amusé. Il aimait quand elle était jalouse. Bien entendu, elle se serait damnée plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle était possessive.

« Je regarde, et je ne trouve rien de mieux que toi, Carter. »

Une petite moue pensive déforma ses traits. « Mouais. Ce n'était pas ta meilleure réplique. »

Elle reporta son regard sur l'affrontement et il fit de même. Teal'c et la jeune femme se tournaient maintenant autour, aucun d'eux n'étant visiblement prêt à rompre la danse. Pourtant, Jack ne sentait aucune hostilité entre l'amazone et le Jaffa. Plutôt de l'amusement et de la provocation.

« Le Grand Maître Teal'c de Chulak aurait-il peur de m'affronter ? »

Jack avait vu Teal'c combattre de nombreuses personnes et à plusieurs reprises. Sourire à une tirade censée l'énerver n'était pas une de ses réactions habituelles.

« Ishta de Dursun… Tu ne sembles pas plus pressée de te battre… »

Le Jaffa n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la jeune femme avait bougé. Si rapidement que Jack peinait à suivre ses mouvements. Elle attaquait, parait et rendait les coups pourtant terribles du guerrier sans sourciller. Teal'c ne garda pas longtemps l'avantage du bâton, en trois coups de pieds précis, elle le brisa en deux et les morceaux volèrent dans l'air. Elle encaissa un coup au niveau de l'abdomen, mais il était évident aux yeux du militaire qu'il retenait ses coups… et visiblement ça agaçait son adversaire.

Ishta, contrariée, frappait plus fort, plus précisément. Teal'c, refusant toujours d'utiliser sa force brute, finit par faire une erreur. Une erreur dont elle profita amplement. Deux minutes après le début du combat, le puissant Jaffa s'écroula dans la poussière.

« Voilà qui prouve… » lança Ishta à la cantonade « que mon peuple ne vaut pas moins que les Jaffas rebelles ou les Tock'Ra. »

« Papa avait raison. » murmura Sam. « Elle me plait. »

Jack secoua la tête. Evidemment, son côté féministe était en train de reprendre le dessus vitesse grand V.

« Dans ce combat… » continua-t-elle « nous sommes tous frères et sœurs. » Elle tendit la main à Teal'c, qui la saisit et se releva. « Ensemble, nous gagnerons. Ensemble… »

Vu le regard qu'ils échangeaient, Jack doutait qu'elle parle toujours de la guerre, néanmoins, il se garda de toute réflexion. A son côté, Sam était enthousiaste. Visiblement, Ishta venait de gagner une fan. Il avait déjà la migraine à l'idée de ce que ces deux là allaient faire ensemble… Connaissant Carter, elle n'allait avoir de cesse de faire accepter la cause amazone à tous les autres peuples de l'Alliance. Oh non, ça ne présageait rien de bon.


	7. The world carries on without you

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolée, j'aurai dû poster lundi mais je n'avais pas internet. Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre aux rewiews donc je le fais ici, à la fin du chapitre. _

_Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, surtout, donnez moi votre avis ! _

**Chapitre 7 : The World carries ****on without you**

« O'Neill. »

Jack attendit patiemment que le grand Jaffa ait lâché Carter avant de lui tendre la main, et de se retrouver dans l'étreinte fraternelle. S'il avait durement ressenti l'absence de Daniel pendant ces affreux moments où il recherchait la jeune femme, et pendant ces nuits sans sommeil hantées par la peur du NID, celle de Teal'c avait été plus cruelle encore. Le guerrier avait cette faculté de donner aux gens qu'il côtoyait une impression de sécurité apaisante. Que pouvait-il vous arriver quand Teal'c était avec vous ?

« Je suis heureux que votre combat ait été couronné de succès. » lui glissa l'homme à l'oreille avant de rendre sa liberté de mouvements au militaire.

Le regard du Colonel dériva sur la femme à ses côtés et mesura pleinement, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, le chemin parcouru. Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais ils l'avaient fait. Ils s'étaient sauvés, avaient eu une merveilleuse petite fille, et étaient revenus au point de départ. Il avait pensé qu'il voudrait immédiatement apprendre à Teal'c l'existence d'Ellyn… Au contraire, il se tut. Ce n'était pas l'endroit, pas le moment. Plus tard…

« Je suis jaloux, Teal'c… Pourquoi le Colonel a-t-il droit à un accueil plus chaleureux que moi ? »

La voix à l'accent trainant de Mitchell apaisa un peu les émotions traîtresses que ces retrouvailles avaient provoquées.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous aimiez que les hommes vous prennent dans leurs bras, Colonel Mitchell. Je suis certaine que beaucoup parmi les Jaffas rebelles en seraient honorés. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la jeune femme blonde qui se trouvait derrière Teal'c et qui avait été, dans la joie des membres de SG1 de se retrouver, oubliée. Cameron grimaça, un sourire en place, signifiant qu'il acceptait la pique de bonne grâce.

« Laissez tomber, Ishta. Aucun n'a votre charme. »

L'amazone lui dédia un demi-sourire, et se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, attendant d'être présentée.

« En effet. » renchérit, un peu tard, le Jaffa. Si Jack ne l'avait pas connu mieux que ça, il aurait juré que c'était un sourire tendre qui étirait les lèvres de Teal'c. La mystérieuse Ishta secoua la tête, avant de placer une main sur sa poitrine et de s'incliner.

« Je me nomme Ishta. »

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge et présenta tout le monde. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, et son regard ne cessait de voler de Teal'c à Sam et Jack. Le Colonel était peu inquiet pour lui. Réunir la vieille bande ferait peut-être miracle sur l'Alliance, mais probablement pas sur l'issue de la guerre. Il fallait être réaliste. Sam et lui ne changeraient pas le cours d'un combat qui se jouait depuis tant de temps.

Coupant l'archéologue qui s'était lancé dans un discours, Teal'c proposa qu'il passe sous la tente de commandement. Jack trouvait le Jaffa changé. Plus dur. Il s'était retrouvé seul il y a cinq ans. Un peu comme lui, il avait dû se battre sans aucune aide. Sauf que lui avait gagné. Lui, avait retrouvé Carter. Teal'c avait changé d'adversaire. Encore et encore.

La discussion qui suivit n'apprit rien de neuf au Colonel. Il connaissait encore trop peu les conditions actuelles pour s'immiscer dans la conversation que tenaient Mitchell, Sheppard, Teal'c et Ishta. Daniel restait le plus souvent en retrait, contestant parfois un ou deux points, mais silencieux la plupart du temps. Jack échangea un regard ennuyé avec Sam, mais celle-ci s'excusa bientôt pour partir à la recherche de son père ou de quelque chose qui l'occuperait.

Il fut bientôt limpide pour lui, alors que les autres continuaient de parler sans lui prêter aucune attention, qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Il n'en attendait pas moins de Teal'c ou bien de la jeune femme qui lui servait visiblement de second – car pour s'attacher le Jaffa, il fallait présenter une certaine force de caractère – mais il avait franchement pensé que Mitchell et Sheppard ne seraient pas aussi doués que ça. Il était clair qu'il s'était trompé. C'étaient tous les deux des officiers compétents et remarquablement intelligents.

Le seul reproche qu'il pourrait faire était qu'ils étaient trop semblables. Ils ne s'apportaient rien. Ce qui avait fait de SG1 une si bonne équipe était la complémentarité de ses membres. Daniel parlait, Sam et lui arrivaient à des décisions étonnement audacieuses, et Teal'c voyait les choses de façon différente, éclairant les situations sous un nouveau jour. A la place d'Hammond, il aurait donné à Sheppard sa propre équipe. L'autorité était naturelle chez lui, et il était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il était fait pour donner les ordres et pas pour les suivre.

Bref, il se sentait de trop.

Il ne pouvait pas donner son avis, faute d'opinion, et personne ne le lui demandait de toute façon. Il aurait pu sortir comme Sam l'avait fait sans que quiconque le remarque… Pourtant, il resta là. Il resta là et écouta, engrangeant tous les renseignements qui pouvaient lui servir. Au bout d'un long moment, John finit par se rendre compte qu'il était dans le flou, et lui glissa discrètement les explications nécessaires.

Jack lui en fut reconnaissant, mais comprit autre chose. Il réalisa ce qui faisait défaut à cette version de l'équipe et, par extension, ce qui faisait défaut à l'Alliance tout entière. Il n'y avait aucune cohésion, aucune solidarité. C'était marche ou crève. Et ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Il ne dit rien cependant. Il se contenta d'écouter. C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Pour le moment, Mitchell était toujours en charge, et lui observait simplement.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jack frissonna quand l'air glacial de la nuit caressa son visage. Il n'était plus habitué à ça. D'ordinaire, à cette heure-ci, il était couché dans un lit chaud, dans une chambre chauffée, dans une maison étanche à l'humidité. Ici, il n'y avait que des tentes qu'il fallait partager avec le reste de l'équipe et les ronflements de McKay l'insupportaient. Il s'y ferait vite, c'était certain, mais pas tout de suite.

Enroulé dans son sac de couchage, il prit la direction du feu de camp le plus proche. Il y en avait des dizaines un peu partout dans le campement. Ishta lui avait expliqué que les bois étaient pleins de bêtes sauvages et que le feu les tenaient éloignées la nuit. Quand il pensait avec quelle nonchalance ils les avaient traversés à l'allée, ça faisait peur.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir quitté la tente, apparemment. Les six membres de l'équipe s'était couchés en même temps mais, quand il était sorti, il ne restait que trois silhouettes. Il ne savait pas qui était parti, et n'avait pas repéré Carter dans la pénombre. Cependant, alors qu'il approchait du feu, il l'identifia assez aisément à ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui brillaient à la lumière des flammes. Sheppard était assis à côté d'elle et ils conversaient paisiblement, le militaire remuant mécaniquement les braises avec un bâton pour ne pas que le feu meure.

« Je ne suis pas le seul que McKay empêche de dormir, je vois. » plaisanta-t-il dès qu'il arriva à leur hauteur. « Décidemment, l'homme n'a que des qualités. »

Sam craqua un sourire sans joie, tandis que John grimaçait, légèrement embêté.

« Il est très ennuyeux, mon Colonel… Mais je suis sûr que quand vous le connaitrez mieux… »

« Oh, je suis certain que je vais l'adorer. » coupa Jack, l'ironie mordante bien camouflée sous un ton neutre. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Sheppard, à vrai dire, il l'aimait bien, mais McKay était son équipier et il allait se sentir obligé de le défendre. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour un plaidoyer concernant les qualités et les défauts de Rodney McKay. Ils auraient pris un meilleur départ s'il n'avait cessé de faire des remarques déplacées sur Sam tout au long de la journée. Le pire étant qu'il ne semblait pas se rendre compte, malgré les avertissements répétés du reste de ses coéquipiers, que c'était grossier et que la jeune femme risquait à tout moment de lui faire avaler l'ordinateur qu'il trainait partout avec lui.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa. Jack observait Sam qui regardait les flammes danser avec un désintérêt évident pour le monde qui l'entourait, et John sembla de plus en plus mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'il décide probablement qu'il en avait assez, et qu'il se lève en marmonnant une excuse bancale. Il disparut dans la nuit, que ce soit vers un autre feu ou vers la tente.

Avec un soupir, Jack prit la place vacante et s'installa au côté de la jeune femme.

« Je dois m'inquiéter ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, avant de retourner à sa morne contemplation.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Il sourit. Pas particulièrement parce qu'il était heureux, mais parce qu'il la trouvait d'une beauté fascinante à la lumière des flammes. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue sous cet éclairage là. Cinq ans, en fait.

« Parce que tu t'enfuis dans la nuit avec des hommes plus jeunes que moi. »

Il avait beau plaisanter, il y avait toujours cette peur sous-jacente qu'il se refusait à prendre en compte, tout en ne parvenant pas à la faire tout à fait disparaître. Cette crainte qu'elle ait choisi de faire sa vie avec lui parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre… Cette idée désespérée qu'elle finirait par regretter. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais regretté. Elle le lui montrait tous les jours. Aussi stupide que ce soit de sa part et aussi incompréhensible que ce soit pour lui, elle l'aimait.

« Je ne me suis pas enfuie. »

Il secoua la tête, amusé. « Mais tu traines quand même dans la nuit avec des… »

Un baiser sonore posé sur ses lèvres le fit taire plus efficacement qu'un discours. Son regard repartit se perdre dans les flammes, et par mimétisme, il fit de même. Ils auraient pu rester là longtemps s'il n'avait pas perçu son frisson. Sa seule protection face au froid était la fine veste de son uniforme, et levant les yeux au ciel devant son manque de précaution, il entortilla le sac de couchage autour d'eux. Ca eut le mérite de la faire atterrir dans ses bras, et il s'en félicita.

Les bras enveloppés autour d'elle, sa tête calée contre son épaule et bien au chaud sous la couverture, il se sentit mieux. C'était presque comme à la maison.

« Teal'c a accepté de revenir avec nous pour quelques jours. Je lui ai promis une surprise. »

Le Jaffa avait été difficile à convaincre, mais avait au final donné son accord. Enfin, pour être exact, Ishta avait surpris leur conversation et avait presque mis Teal'c dehors à coup de pieds, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour lui confier le commandement pendant un bref laps de temps. Il était apparemment sage de ne pas contrarier Ishta. Les Jaffas n'ayant pas de canapés, il supposait que Teal'c n'avait aucune envie de dormir avec les chevaux.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit pour Ellyn. »

Un sourire enfantin étira les lèvres de Jack. « C'est ça, la surprise. »

Il fut récompensé d'un très léger rire, et elle se cala un peu plus contre lui. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de demander ce qui l'intriguait depuis le début de la journée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, bébé ? »

Il avait voulu jouer la carte de la douceur, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Ca sembla l'énerver au lieu de l'apaiser, et elle gigota un peu jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

« Tu me trouves stupide, n'est ce pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, un sourire étirant spontanément ses lèvres. « Stupide n'est définitivement pas un adjectif que j'emploierai pour parler de toi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et reposa sa tête contre son épaule. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. »

Un peu perdu, il posa son menton sur son épaule et laissa son regard se perdre devant lui. « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme une mère maladivement inquiète. »

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire. « Parce que tu es une mère maladivement inquiète. Et que je suis un père maladivement inquiet. »

« Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber. » déclara-t-elle. « J'ai beau savoir qu'elle est en sécurité et qu'elle va bien, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle, toute la journée. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est la première fois qu'on la laisse aussi longtemps… Ellyn va bien, Sam. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne pense même pas à nous à cet instant précis. »

Il grimaça immédiatement, sachant qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait.

« C'est ça le problème, justement. Comment allons-nous élever correctement notre fille, si nous ne sommes pas là pour le faire ? Je ne veux pas compter sur les autres pour s'occuper d'elle à notre place. Est-ce que c'est mal ?! »

Il n'avait pas réalisé que le problème était si profond, et se reprocha immédiatement son manque d'attention. Il s'était efforcé au cours de la journée d'être professionnel et de ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention qu'au reste de l'équipe. Seulement, si c'était là son rôle de Colonel, ça n'était certainement pas celui de mari et de père, à cause de cela, la femme qu'il aimait s'était débattue seule avec ses sombres pensées depuis le matin.

« Bien sûr que non, bébé. Mais on ne peut pas être avec elle, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. On peut élever Ellyn et travailler au SGC en même temps. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Tu sais comme moi comment c'était. Je passais rarement plus de deux nuits par semaine chez moi. Et ne me dis pas que je travaillais trop, tu quittais la base tout aussi peu. Entre les urgences et la fatigue, on vivait littéralement à Cheyenne Mountain. »

Il ne pouvait pas démentir. Il était vrai qu'à l'époque, ils passaient plus de temps à la base que chez eux. Ils auraient probablement pu rentrer plus souvent ceci-dit. Mais ils étaient tellement épuisés à ce moment là… Et pour être franc, il ne faisait que rarement l'effort de faire le chemin jusqu'à chez lui parce qu'il savait que personne ne l'y attendait, et que ce serait de l'énergie gaspillée en pure perte.

« Ce sera différent, Sam. » jura-t-il. « On rentrera parce qu'il y aura Ellyn et… »

« Pour la border ? » coupa-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas être la mère qui rentre à la maison pour regarder son enfant dormir. J'ai vécu ça, je ne le ferai pas subir à ma fille. »

Il soupira, sachant qu'il tenait là le cœur du problème. Ils avaient tous les deux grandi plus ou moins seuls, et ne tenaient pas à reproduire les erreurs de leurs parents respectifs.

« Hammond est d'accord pour que tu ne fasses pas partie de l'équipe à temps complet. Tu auras des horaires raisonnables, et… »

« Et toi ? » l'interrompit-elle à nouveau. « Je pensais qu'ils te donneraient un poste à la base, pas qu'ils te réintègreraient à une équipe active. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu accepter. »

Pour le coup, il resta muet. Elle s'était un peu éloignée de lui, preuve qu'elle était, maintenant, réellement énervée. Il ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit qu'il pourrait faire autre chose que de réintégrer SG1 ou une autre équipe. Jamais il n'avait envisagé un poste de bureau. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Sam.

« Est-ce qu'on a changé de sujet sans que je m'en rende compte ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

« Non. On est en plein dans le sujet. Je ne pars plus en mission, soit. Je pourrais encore m'occuper de ma fille, soit. Mais, et toi ? »

Il secoua la tête, complètement perdu par son raisonnement. Il commençait à sentir l'énervement le gagner et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle l'agressait presque avec son ton tranchant, et les disputes avaient été tellement rares entre eux, qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Moi quoi ? »

Elle soupira, visiblement excédée, et se dégagea de son étreinte, envoyant voler au passage le sac de couchage. Cette petite scène leur valut l'attention amusée d'un Jaffa qui montait la garde un peu plus loin. Jack grimaça, se donner en spectacle avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il détestait.

« Comment vas-tu t'en occuper ? Tu ne seras jamais là, Jack. Jamais disponible. Ni pour elle, ni pour moi. »

Incrédule, Jack observa les traits de Carter s'affaisser et comprit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. C'était si inattendu, si étrange de la part de la jeune femme forte qui partageait sa vie, que ça le fit douter. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Qu'en acceptant la responsabilité d'SG1, il se soit coupé de sa famille ? Que sous ses propos débordant d'un égoïsme compréhensible, il y ait un fond de vérité ?

« Ce ne sera pas un obstacle entre nous, Sam. Je te le promets. »

Il espérait qu'elle soit convaincue, mais elle éclata d'un rire amer, sans joie.

« Tu promets ? Et qui tiendra ta promesse quand je devrais annoncer à notre fille que son père ne sera pas là pour son anniversaire parce qu'il est coincé sur une autre planète ? Ou quand je lui dirai que tu ne seras pas là le matin de Noël ? Ou quand je devrais carrément lui annoncer que son papa ne reviendra plus jamais parce qu'il a préféré se sacrifier pour le reste du monde ? ! »

Cette fois, les larmes ruisselaient librement sur ses joues, et lui les regardait, complètement stupéfait. Ce genre de discours, il aurait pu s'y attendre de la part de Sara, mais pas de Sam. Jamais de Sam. Sam était un officier brillant, une femme d'action, elle comprenait ce genre de choses. Oui… mais Sam était maintenant aussi une mère. Et une mère cherchait toujours à protéger son enfant. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit, et elle continua, imperturbable.

« Je sais que ça arrivera. Peut-être pas demain ou la semaine prochaine, mais ça arrivera. Un jour ou l'autre, tu te retrouveras dans cette position là. Te sacrifier toi, ou sacrifier la vie d'un de tes hommes. Combien de fois as-tu fait ça ? Risquer ta vie pour en sauver une autre ? Ca arrivera. Je sais que ça arrivera. »

Sa voix se cassa, et il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de l'attirer contre lui. Il aurait voulu jurer que non, il ne risquerait plus sa vie, qu'il ne mourrait pas… Mais il ne pouvait pas jurer parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Il se pouvait qu'elle ait raison. Qu'un jour il doive choisir entre lui et un autre. Et dans ce cas là, son choix serait le même qu'avant. A ses yeux, sa vie valait moins que celle d'un autre. A cause de Charlie, à cause d'autres choses qui appartenaient à son passé…

« Si ça arrive, tu lui diras que je suis mort pour la protéger. Pour _vous_ protéger… Je ne peux pas faire autrement, bébé. C'est sur le terrain que je suis le plus utile. »

Elle se mit à se débattre contre lui, mais il l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Il savait qu'au fond, elle comprenait. Que c'était la peur qui parlait et pas elle. Elle était toujours si courageuse… si généreuse…

« Ca lui fera une belle jambe ! » protesta-t-elle. « Que tu sois mort en héros ou dans un accident de voiture, c'est exactement la même chose ! Elle grandira sans toi ! »

Il garda un instant le silence, tentant de contenir les émotions trop violentes qui se bousculaient en lui. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, quand elle eut cessé de trembler et de s'agiter, qu'il fut sûr que les sanglots avaient cessé, il parla, abaissant la voix jusqu'au murmure.

« Elle t'aura, toi, Sam. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux rendus brillants par les larmes qui y étaient restées accrochées. Son visage était sérieux. Plus sérieux que jamais.

« Je ne pourrai pas prendre soin d'elle correctement si tu n'es plus là, Jack. Comment crois-tu que je pourrai vivre sans toi ? »

Il lui sourit nerveusement. « Sam… »

« Réfléchis. » coupa-t-elle, et il en fut soulagé, parce que ce qu'il allait dire était d'une banalité tellement affligeante qu'il était heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu. « Réfléchis à ce que tu ressentirais si, moi, je mourrais. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentirait si Sam mourrait. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que sans elle, la vie perdait sa couleur, sa beauté… Sans elle, la vie serait noire et dénuée de vie. Comme après Charlie, comme avant le projet Stargate.

« Je sais que c'est ta vie, Jack… Je sais que tu as abandonné tout ça pour moi… que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de tout quitter une fois encore… Mais je t'en supplie, quand tu te retrouveras face à ce choix là… Choisis nous, Ellyn et moi, et arrange toi avec ta conscience. »

Elle savait ce qu'elle demandait. Elle devait savoir… Mais avait-elle un autre choix au final ? Plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il dégagea les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage.

« Je te le promets. » murmura-t-il.

Hochant doucement la tête, sans pour autant paraître apaisée, elle retourna se lover silencieusement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à l'aube, et tandis qu'il observait le feu mourir, Jack réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pleinement mesuré les conséquences de sa décision de revenir au SGC. Sam avait raison. Comme toujours. Mais il était, à présent, trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

* * *

_**Audéarde**_ : Je suis ravie que ce seul chapitre suffise à ton bonheur. Ca veut dire que tu n'en veux pas d'autres… lol.

_**Julie Winchester**_ : Ce raisonnement… Lol, c'était brillant. ^^

_**Calypsoh**_ : Y a un combat Teal'c/ Ishta dans « les amazones » ? Lol, c'était involontaire je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment… A part le passage où Sam s'enlise avec ses explications sur Jack… :p

_**Pikabad**_ : Je vais te faire une confidence, je n'aime pas non plus les histoires qui finissent mal. A bon entendeur… (là c'est un gros sous-entendu pour te demander une confiance totale malgré ce que je vais faire dans les prochains chapitres)

_**Equigate**_ : Lol, j'ai raté la régularité du post… Mais je promets de poster jeudi dans la mesure du possible. Pour les mauvais pressentiments, je te renvoie à la réponse de Pikabad. Lol. Faites moi confiance.

_**Polichinelle**_ _**SGC**_ : Qu'a à dire notre envoyé(e) spécial(e) pour ce chap ? ;)

_**Quam**_ : Rodney… alala… Il va peut-être s'assagir. Peut-être pas… L'histoire nous le dira.

_Une ptite rewiew ? _


	8. I'm gonna win this race

_On en est au point où vous commencez à me haïr. Ca va pas s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres, vous allez me maudire et crier au scandale et probablement tenter de me tuer. Néanmoins, je le répète encore, qu'importe combien ça va mal… ça finira toujours par s'arranger. D'une façon ou d'une autre… ^^_

_Rewiew ? _

**Chapitre 8 : I'm gonna win this race…**

_Deux mois plus tard…_

Jack claqua la porte de son casier d'un geste impatient. SG7 était revenu sous le feu de l'ennemi, ce qui avait retardé à la fois leur examen médical et le briefing. Maintenant, il était en retard et Sam allait être en colère parce que c'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de vraiment lui dire au revoir ce matin, et leur couple commençait à souffrir de cette cadence effrénée, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Elle avait du partir à la base avant lui, et n'avait pas voulu le réveiller parce qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard. Elle lui avait simplement soufflé de déposer Ellyn chez Cassandra en allant travailler, avait déposé un baiser léger sur sa joue, et avait quitté la chambre avant même qu'il ait le temps de pleinement comprendre ce qui se passait.

Sam s'était plutôt bien adaptée à son nouveau poste au SGC. Elle était plus ou moins enthousiaste à l'idée de coopérer avec McKay tous les jours que Dieu faisait, mais elle commençait à s'y faire et peut-être même à apprécier le scientifique. Le canadien avait enfin cessé ses blagues lourdes et stupides et probablement compris qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. L'ambiance s'était donc considérablement améliorée. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réussi à avancer sur cette fameuse machine que possédait Ba'al. Les plans et renseignements apportés par l'espion Tock'Ra infiltré dans la base du Goa'uld ne servaient pas à grand-chose, et Sam lui avait confié que tant qu'elle ne verrait pas l'appareil de ses yeux, il y avait peu qu'elle puisse faire. Tout ce qu'ils savaient de sûr pour le moment, c'est que la machine modifiait les gens au niveau cellulaire pour activer des zones inexploitées du cerveau humain. Mais personne ne savait comment l'activer.

Elle n'avait passé la Porte que trois fois depuis la mission sur Hak'tyl. Uniquement pour des missions sûres. McKay non plus ne partait plus. Il considérait apparemment qu'il était plus utile au labo avec Carter. Ca allait à Jack.

Dans l'absolu, ce n'était pas si mal. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de la mort qui guettait à chaque passage du vortex. C'était devenu un sujet tabou. Sam souriait et faisait comme si ça ne l'inquiétait pas, et lui faisait pareil. A la place, ils se concentraient sur des problèmes plus concrets, comme Cassandra. L'extraterrestre était devenue une brillante jeune femme, et si elle s'occupait volontiers d'Ellyn, elle refusait d'entretenir autre chose qu'une relation cordiale avec Jack et Carter. Sam en souffrait mais comprenait que la jeune fille ait du mal à accepter leur retour et leur compassion. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée à l'époque et vivait probablement Ellyn comme une trahison… ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer la petite.

« Tout va bien, Jack ? »

Il se tourna en soupirant vers Mitchell. John et lui le dévisageaient avec un amusement à peine dissimulé. Cameron commençait à peine à l'appeler par son prénom alors que ça faisait bien un mois et demi qu'il lui répétait qu'il n'avait pas à utiliser son grade.

Jack sourit. Plus le temps passait, plus il était proche de Cam et John. Peu à peu, ils reformaient une équipe. Différente de la première, mais une équipe néanmoins. Il aimait sa vie en l'état actuel. Il aimait ces décharges d'adrénaline qui lui donnait l'impression de ne jamais être autant en vie.

« Sam va être furieuse. » Il haussa les épaules. « Vous venez toujours dîner à la maison ? On prendra des pizzas en chemin… »

Sheppard hocha brièvement la tête. « Bien sûr, mon Colonel. J'ai promis à El' de lui apprendre un tour de cartes. »

Distraitement, Daniel ferma son casier. « Vous pouvez m'emmener ? Ma voiture m'a lâché ce matin. »

Il observa l'archéologue remettre ses lunettes en place avec étonnement. « Elle n'était pas déjà en panne, la semaine dernière ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr. Je vous attends dehors. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Jack le suivre des yeux. Daniel était étrange. Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait soucieux. Il y avait en permanence cet air coupable sur son visage, mais quand on lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il refusait de répondre.

« Euh… Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, Jack. Je sors avec Carolyn, ce soir… »

Amusé, Jack se retourna vers Cameron. Carolyn Laam. Nouveau médecin chef de la base, et dernière conquête en date de Mitchell. Quoi qu'à l'entendre, sérieuse. Et accessoirement, la fille d'un de ses anciens supérieurs.

« Vous savez que vous fréquentez la fille d'un Général deux étoiles ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Le Colonel en face de lui leva les yeux au ciel. « Dit celui qui en a mis une enceinte… »

Jack haussa les épaules, acceptant la réplique de bonne grâce. Il l'avait cherchée. « Tant que c'est vous qui expliquez à Carter… »

Cameron grimaça, attrapa sa veste et sortit en souriant. Il fit de même, John sur les talons, et retrouva Daniel devant l'ascenseur. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le parking en discutant paisiblement des derniers rebondissements de l'Alliance.

Teal'c faisait maintenant le lien entre la Terre et la rébellion Jaffa, tout comme Jacob jouait l'ambassadeur pour la Tock'Ra. Les tensions s'étaient un peu apaisées, grâce aux méthodes diplomatiques pour le moins irrégulières de Jack. Un jour où l'entrevue entre Ishta, Teal'c, Selmac, Im'ran et Mitchell dégénérait, il avait juré que si les esprits ne se calmaient pas, il enfermerait les leaders dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entretuent. Ce qui l'avait effrayé, c'est que Teal'c et Ishta avaient eu l'air assez emballé par l'idée.

John leur adressa un petit signe de la main tout en montant dans sa voiture, et laissa leur véhicule passer d'abord. Jack quitta la montagne en baillant. Ce n'était pas si tard que ça, à peine sept heures trente, mais le tranquille babillage de Daniel à côté de lui associé à la fatigue de la mission, poussaient ses yeux à se fermer. Ce qui, vu qu'il conduisait, n'était pas une idée fantastique.

La voiture de Sheppard était toujours derrière la sienne quand ils abordèrent le premier croisement, et c'est pour quoi il ne comprit pas bien comme le 4X4 noir se retrouva collé à son pare-choc. Innocemment, il crut d'abord que la personne au volant avait un problème puis, alors qu'un nouveau choc secouait sa voiture, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Ca recommençait.

« Jack ? »

La pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de Daniel le poussa à appuyer sur l'accélérateur. La route qui séparait Cheyenne Mountain de Colorado Springs était escarpée et bordée de plusieurs ravins. Aller trop vite ici, n'était pas recommandé, mais que faire d'autre ?

Le 4X4, copiant ses mouvements, augmenta lui aussi sa vitesse. Jack lâcha un juron. La situation était trop familière pour qu'il ait encore un doute.

« Je pensais que le NID n'existait plus ? » râla-t-il.

Daniel déboucla et reboucla sa ceinture pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fixée, avant de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux dans le rétroviseur. « C'est le cas. »

Le Colonel donna un coup de volant un peu brutal vers la droite dans le but d'éviter un nouveau coup de pare choc. « Et ben, on dirait qu'il vient de renaître de ses cendres. »

Daniel fronça les sourcils, le regard fixé sur la route. « Jack, vous savez que… »

« Que Sam va me tuer si je raye la voiture ? » coupa-t-il, en grinçant des dents. « Oui, je sais. »

La route faisait une boucle et la montagne lui cachait ce qui l'attendait derrière le virage. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou le ravin.

« Jack, il y a des travaux… » lança nerveusement Daniel. « Ils ont rétréci la chaussée. »

Ah, oui… Il avait oublié ce détail. Juste derrière le virage, la chaussée était rétrécie. Cool.

« Très bien. » répliqua Jack. « Pour le cas où on ne s'en sortirait pas et où vous vous transformeriez en méduse lumineuse, je vous charge de dire à Sam que ce n'est pas ma faute si sa voiture a fini en bouillie. »

Le virage se rapprochait dangereusement et le 4X4 commençait à le dépasser par la gauche, l'empêchant de manœuvrer.

Sauf intervention divine, dans une minute, ils feraient un joli vol plané et atterriraient des mètres plus bas. Une nouvelle fois, Jack jura. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir. Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir…

* * *

_Je sais, c'est court… ^^ _

_Réponses aux rewiews_

_**Calypsoh**__ : L'équipe est effectivement au complet, mais… pour combien de temps ? ;)_

_**Polichinelle**__**SGC**__ : L'envoyée spéciale ne devrait pas lire au travail… mdr. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis si ta collègue t'as vue. Quant à la capitulation de Jack, elle ma foi… inutile. Je pense qu'un nouveau round se profile…_

_**Nelly**__ : Merci, et la suite… ben elle est là. :p_

_**Equigate**__ : Pourquoi je sens que tu vas considérer cette coupure comme à un moment crucial ? Et les moments un peu durs arrivent pas de soucis… ^^_

_**Quam**__ : Mdr, tu as une bonne intuition parce que je pense qu'effectivement, les ennuis arrivent. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop… mais un peu quand même. ;)_

_**Pikabad**__ : Je ne peux rien promettre sur ce qui est de ne pas trop les faire souffrir… Audéarde soutient que rien n'est pire que ce que j'ai fait là… (sauf ma prochaine fic mais bon, elle se plaint, elle se plaint… mais elle la lit quand même donc ça doit lui plaire XD) _

_**Pipersam**__ : Merci !_

_Titi : Merci ! J'espère que ta voix est revenue, lol, parce que là, je sens que tu vas me hurler dessus. _

_**Julie**__**Winchester**__ : 1) absolument et 2) exactement. Mdr. Et les problèmes de couple… En auront-ils l'occasion ? ^^ mystèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère…._

_**Fa-n**__ : Je suis toute rouuuuge. Merci pour tout ces compliments. _

_Et n'oubliez pas… plus il y a de rewiews, plus vite je poste… (oui c'est du chantage mais vu qu'elbasi et ministarlet ont déserté…)_


	9. Because I love you

_Très bien, les enfants… Cette fois, c'est LE chapitre où vous m'assassinez… Mais ne vous découragez pas. Je le dis et le répète faites-moi confiance. ^^ Ce ne sera pas pire que mes autres fics je le jure… _

**Chapitre 9 : …Because I love you. **

Sam vida la machine à laver en soupirant. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait en ce monde, c'était les corvées ménagères. Surtout quand c'était le tour de Jack mais qu'il était –une fois de plus- en retard et qu'elle devait le faire à sa place. Elle n'était pas si en colère que ça par rapport à ses horaires farfelus. Elle l'avait vécu, alors si elle ne comprenait pas, qui le ferait ? Elle était plus contrariée par le fait qu'ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble qu'avant. Mais ça aussi, elle pouvait comprendre. C'était juste un moment d'adaptation pour eux. Leur couple était solide. Il tiendrait.

Le linge sagement tassé dans la corbeille, elle se releva. Evidemment, ce fut le moment que choisit le téléphone pour sonner. C'était très certainement Jack… Quittant la buanderie, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre quand elle entendit Ellyn crier. Pas un cri de joie ou de douleur, un véritable hurlement de terreur.

Oubliant carrément le téléphone et sa sonnerie pressante, elle se précipita vers le salon où elle avait laissé sa fille devant un dessin animé. Elle réalisa à peine que le répondeur s'était déclenché et que quelqu'un criait son nom. Elle ne chercha même pas à identifier la voix que son subconscient classa pourtant dans la catégorie amicale et, donc, à écouter d'urgence. Tout son esprit, tout son être, était concentré sur un seul objectif.

Ellyn.

Elle débarqua dans le salon en courant et s'immobilisa net sur le seuil. Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes et toute pensée rationnelle ayant déserté son esprit, elle dévisagea les trois personnes qui se tenaient effrontément dans sa maison. Elle se reprocha immédiatement de ne pas les avoir entendues entrer. Son regard passa sur les deux Berettas braqués sur elle, à l'homme d'apparence étrange qui tenait sa fille contre lui.

La petite hurlait, se débattait et appelait sa mère. Sam n'aurait pas pu le lui reprocher. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle reverrait cet homme un jour. En fait, elle avait prié pour qu'il n'ait pas survécu à ses blessures. Dès qu'elle était pleinement redevenue elle-même, et dès qu'elle avait découvert sa grossesse, elle s'était reproché d'avoir empêché Jack de l'abattre. Bien entendu, elle regretta également d'avoir cru Daniel quand il lui avait assuré que le NID avait bel et bien disparu.

« Lâchez ma fille. » ordonna-t-elle.

Devant elle, Ryan Bower leva les yeux au ciel, retenant toujours la fillette de ses deux bras. Il peinait visiblement à la garder prisonnière et Sam craignait qu'il ne la blesse. Le laisser en vie n'avait peut-être pas été si charitable que ça. Les dégâts que Jack avait fait cinq ans plus tôt étaient visibles. Il favorisait une de ses jambes et son bras droit semblait raide. Il avait dû mettre des années à remarcher…

« Evidemment… Jack O'Neill ne pouvait engendrer qu'une petite peste. » grogna-t-il.

Il y avait toujours cette lueur folle dans son regard qui la poussa à intervenir avant qu'il ne s'énerve réellement.

« Ellyn, chérie, calme toi. »

La fillette se retourna. « Maman ! »

Ca lui arracha le cœur. Ca lui arracha littéralement le cœur. Elle fit un pas en avant.

Immédiatement, les deux hommes qui encadraient Bower baissèrent la sécurité de leurs armes. Furieuse de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un couteau pour défendre sa fille, elle s'immobilisa et leva les mains. Elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse blesser Ellyn.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je vous suivrai, mais laissez la tranquille. Je ne poserai pas de problème. Je ne me défendrai pas. Mais lâchez-la. »

En reconnaissant sa mère, la fillette avait cessé de se débattre. Elle la fixait, terrifiée, attendant visiblement une instruction quelconque sur la conduite à tenir, et l'autorisation de se remettre à hurler. Profitant de ce répit, Bower la poussa vers l'homme à sa droite qui s'empara d'elle sans la moindre difficulté. Lui, n'aurait aucun mal à la maîtriser si elle décidait d'essayer de s'échapper. En échange, l'ancien Black Ops récupéra le Beretta.

Ca ne fit que conforter Sam dans son idée de ne surtout pas paraître menaçante.

« Tu retardes un peu, ma belle… Tu ne vaux plus rien aujourd'hui. Ta gamine, par contre… »

Une vague glacée tomba sur elle quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas elle qu'ils voulaient mais Ellyn. Il n'y avait qu'une porte donnant sur le salon, elle se plaça devant. Jamais. Jamais, elle ne permettrait qu'ils enlèvent son enfant. Elle se rappelait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir là-bas. Chaque aiguille. Chaque choc électrique. Non. Personne ne ferait de mal à Ellyn.

« Lâchez-la. »

Bower grimaça. « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me broyer les genoux et l'épaule une nouvelle fois ? Avec quoi ? Le meilleur second qu'O'Neill n'ait jamais eu ? » Il éclata de rire. « Tu ne peux même pas protéger ta famille ! »

Il avait raison. Horriblement raison.

« Je ferais ce que vous voudrez… »

Elle ne ressentit aucune humiliation à supplier. Elle se jetterait, se trainerait à ses genoux si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour assurer la sécurité d'Ellyn. Elle irait aussi loin qu'elle le devrait, ferait ce qu'elle devrait faire…

« Je ne veux rien de toi, ma jolie. Je vais même te faire un cadeau et te laisser en vie. Une vie pour une vie, n'est ce pas ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle eut envie de vomir. C'était sa faute. Tout ça était sa faute. Elle fit un nouveau pas vers Ellyn et tendit les bras. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser l'emmener loin d'elle. Elle était sa mère. Ellyn devait rester avec sa mère…

« Halte. » beugla l'homme qui tenait toujours sa fille, révélant par ce simple mot qu'il était un soldat et que tenter de l'attendrir ne servirait à rien.

Elle laissa ses mains retomber sagement à ses côtés tandis qu'Ellyn recommençait à crier et à pleurer. Complètement perdue, paniquée, elle chercha quoi faire. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable qu'à ce moment là. Elle n'avait pas d'armes, pas de plans…

« Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Fais la taire ! » lui ordonna Bower.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Sam. « Facile. Rendez-la-moi. »

L'ignorant, l'homme se rapprocha de la fillette. « Ca suffit ! » cria-t-il, ce qui ne fit que la faire hurler plus fort. Quand il leva la main, prêt à frapper, Sam se jeta entre eux. Elle fut surprise que l'autre soldat ne tire pas, mais elle fut contente d'avoir encaissé le choc à la place de sa fille car le coup l'envoya voler par terre.

Elle se souleva péniblement, mais n'eut pas le loisir de se remettre sur ses pieds. Bower empoigna ses cheveux et la propulsa vers l'homme qui tenait la petite.

« Fais la taire ! » répéta-t-il.

Le soldat lâcha l'enfant et Ellyn atterrit dans ses bras. A genoux, deux revolvers la tenant en joue, tout ce à quoi elle pensait était sa fille. Elle la berça, la suppliant de se calmer. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas de crier, Bower perdrait patience et…

« Chut, mon amour… Ca va aller… »

S'il subsistait des sanglots, elle était silencieuse. A vrai dire, Sam était elle-même au bord des larmes. Comment les empêcher de lui faire du mal ? Comment…

« Tu ne dois pas pleurer, ma chérie… Ces gens sont très méchants, tu ne dois pas les énerver, tu comprends ? Tu ne dois pas pleurer, mon petit ange… »

« Je veux papa… »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de sa fille. Elle aussi voulait son père… Elle ne voulait rien plus que la présence réconfortante de Jack en cet instant. Puis, son regard se posa sur la pendule au dessus de la cheminée et elle sut qu'elle tenait un plan.

Elle devait gagner du temps.

« Je te conseille de lui apprendre à la fermer. Mon patron n'est pas aussi patient que moi. » ricana Bower.

Ellyn étroitement serrée contre son cœur, elle leva la tête vers Ryan. « Et qui est-ce, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Son sourire hypocrite toujours en place, il lui ordonna d'un geste de lâcher la petite, désormais silencieuse. Lentement, elle secoua la tête. Elle devait gagner du temps.

Cela dût avoir raison de la bonne humeur feinte de Bower. « Ca suffit, on a perdu assez de temps. Dis lui au revoir et écarte toi. A ta place, je serais déjà reconnaissant de rester en vie. »

Rester en vie ? Il plaisantait ? Elle ne vivrait pas tant qu'Ellyn serait loin d'elle. Mais ces gens là n'avaient rien d'amateurs… Elle avait déjà essayé de résister par le passé, et ça n'avait servi à rien. Elle ne gagnerait pas plus cette fois-ci… Ne tenterait même pas de mettre Ellyn au centre de ce pari insensé…

Elle devait la laisser partir pour la sauver… Oui, mais son cerveau refusait de transmettre l'information et elle restait accrochée à elle, comme un naufragé à la dérive s'agrippe à sa bouée.

« Emmenez-moi. »

C'était désespéré… Inutile… Stupide… Elle entendait déjà les reproches de Jack dans sa tête. Perdre sa fille suffisait, il ne supporterait pas de les perdre toutes les deux.

« C'est ça, oui ! » Bower éclata à nouveau de rire. « Tu crois quoi, trésor ? Que ton cher et tendre Jack O'Neill va venir vous sauver ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pendule, trahissant ainsi son espoir fou.

« Je vais te dire un petit secret… Mais d'abord, tu vas lâcher la gamine. »

Elle serra Ellyn plus fort, sachant qu'elle risquait de l'étouffer si elle continuait. Elle dût mettre trop longtemps à s'exécuter parce qu'avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui se passait, un Beretta entrait dans son champ de vision et venait se coller à la tempe de sa fille. Réagissant instinctivement, elle resserra ses bras sur elle.

« Tu veux vraiment que je la tue ? Ils n'ont pas spécifié l'état dans lequel il la voulait… »

Sa main s'était refermée sur son épaule et la poussait à s'éloigner de la petite. Lentement, elle se laissa faire. Le soldat, qui la tenait précédemment, la captura à nouveau et la souleva de terre. Si Ellyn gardait son air terrifié et cette envie évidente de se remettre à pleurer, elle avait entendu sa mère et restait immobile et muette.

Sam pleurait pitoyablement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un bout d'elle, qu'on arrachait son enfant à son ventre… Quand elle vit le soldat bouger, elle comprit qu'il avait l'intention de partir et elle se jeta en travers de son chemin, bras écartés, faisant barrage de son corps. C'était futile. Idiot. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre idée et refusait de rester prostrée à ne rien faire alors qu'on enlevait son bébé.

« Écarte-toi ! Tu t'es assez donnée en spectacle comme ça ! »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle défiait l'homme de bouger, d'avancer. Elle se sentait capable de dépecer à mains nues quiconque tenterait de lui voler son enfant.

« Je vais vous tuer. » déclara-t-elle. Le ton calme la surprit elle-même. Pourtant, il n'y avait plus que ça en elle, un calme effrayant qui précédait la tempête. « Je vais tous vous tuer. »

« Si tu avais été capable d'un truc pareil, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui… »

Elle tourna la tête vers Bower. « Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, ma belle. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas te tuer… Je t'aime bien. Franchement. Alors, écarte-toi. »

Un étrange désintérêt pour sa propre condition l'envahissant, elle planta son regard dans celui de Bower. « Tue-moi. » Elle inclina la tête. « Ce qu'il t'a déjà fait ne sera rien à côté de ce qu'il te fera quand il t'aura trouvé. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de Jack O'Neill. » grimaça le Black Ops « Les fantômes arrivent rarement à vous blesser. »

Elle ne comprit pas. Elle ne comprit pas et ne voulut pas comprendre.

« Si vous touchez à un cheveu d'Ellyn, il va vous massacrer. »

Un petit rire amusé passa les lèvres de l'homme. « Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, je te trouve un peu limitée. A l'heure actuelle, le corps de Jack O'Neill est en train de brûler bien tranquillement avec sa voiture au fond d'un ravin… C'est fou comme ces routes sont traîtresses, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Menteur ! » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait pas… refusait de…

« Tu veux des preuves ? » Il semblait se délecter de la situation. « Il ne conduisait pas sa voiture mais un Coupé gris parce qu'il est rentré en dernier hier soir et qu'il s'était garé devant ta voiture. Les Coupés sont tellement moins solides que ces bons vieux 4X4… »

C'était rigoureusement exact. Elle avait eu la flemme de bouger la voiture de Jack ce matin et avait donc pris la sienne. C'était…

« Non… » gémit-elle.

Faussement compatissant, Bower secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé. Maintenant écarte toi ! »

Douleur. Tout n'était que douleur. En elle. Autour d'elle. Jack… Ellyn… Tout était sa faute… Tout. Jack… Elle ne pouvait plus respirer…

Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui tenait toujours sa fille. Ellyn la regardait avec espoir et l'autre attendait qu'elle s'écarte, impassible. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Déterminée, elle avança vers lui. Il allait lui rendre sa fille. Il allait lui rendre la seule chose en ce monde qui lui restait.

« Je vais tirer. » avertit paresseusement Bower.

Elle s'en foutait. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Jack… Si elle avait pu, elle se serait mise à hurler. Hurler pour qu'il l'entende.

Elle avança plus vite, avec plus d'assurance. La détonation résonna dans la pièce soudain silencieuse. Le coup lui coupa le souffle. Elle continua pourtant à marcher. La deuxième balle s'enfonça à quelques centimètres de la première et elle tomba à genoux.

« Maman !!! »

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, le soldat la dépassa et les autres le suivirent. Sam n'entendait que les cris déchirants d'Ellyn. Ils l'appelaient… l'obligeaient à ne pas lâcher prise…

Puis, elle réalisa que le silence était retombé et la douleur reprit sa place. Ce sentiment de perte. Ce sentiment de déchirure. Ellyn… Jack… Elle porta sa main à son ventre. Un liquide chaud et poisseux s'étala sur ses doigts. Sans chercher à se retenir, elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Elle sentait le sang se répandre sous elle, imbibant la moquette.

Le froid…

Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Ce froid là… Elle l'avait vécu tant de fois… Une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue tandis qu'elle priait Jack de la pardonner. Elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger Ellyn. Jack…

Sa respiration se fit anarchique mais elle tenta de s'accrocher un peu plus longtemps. Elle voulait se souvenir… se souvenir de Jack, d'Ellyn… d'eux… Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas dit correctement au revoir à Jack ce matin. Elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller, n'avait pas voulu…

Son cœur s'emballa avant de ralentir dangereusement. Chaque battement était parfaitement perceptible. Il résonnait à ses oreilles comme les coups sourds donnés sur des tambours de guerre.

Par reflexe, elle ouvrit la bouche pour avaler plus d'air… elle sentit quelque chose couler sur son menton. Comprenant que c'était du sang, elle pensa plus fort à Jack. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Il n'y avait plus de raison d'avoir peur. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire…

Elle pouvait presque entendre sa voix.

_« Bébé… Je t'en prie… t'aime… »_

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens…

Il y eut comme un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision… comme une ombre… Dans un frisson, elle pensa que c'était la Mort en personne qui venait la chercher. Puis l'ombre se pencha lentement sur elle, posa sa main sur son front et elle sombra. Où ? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire. C'était froid, lourd, immensément sombre.

C'était la fin.

* * *

**SOSO** : Ravie de te retrouver ! Et comme je suis magnanime, je te pardonne tes non rewiews. Lol.

**Calypsoh** : Euh… Non ? Peut-être ? Qui sait ? Quand à ce qui tracasse Danny… Tu vas très vite le découvrir.

**Pipersam** : Mdr, vous avez tous l'air de lire au travail. Je ne me plais pas lol, mais j'espère que là tu ne t'es pas mise à hurler carrément, parce que si tu profère des menaces de morts, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis. ^^ Et ne tape pas stp. :p

**Equigate** : :'( tu veux engager un tueur à gage… Mais mon trou de souris est bien caché, na. Tu m'auras pas. Et je réitère, ça ira bien. Promis. Par contre pour Cassie, je n'ai pas vraiment exploité ça dans la fic. Tu comprendra pourquoi quand elle sera fini mais c'est assez dense comme ça donc… Peut-être plus tard… lol. Et pour le nombre de chapitre il doit y en avoir une vingtaine en tout.

**Julie Winchester** : Pas de coma, sorry. ^^ Et ta défense de « tuer » (insiste sur les « ») les gens ne concernait pas Sam, si ?

**Fa-n **: je sais, je sais… Je suis la reine du chantage… Quand à blesser Jack et Danny dans un ravin… La suite au prochain épisode. :p

**Polichinelle** SGC : Sam a tort… elle est punie. Mdr. Avoue tu t'y attendais pas à celle là… Niek niek.

**Nelly** : Merci beaucoup. Et voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te satisfasse.

**Pikabad** : Rien de pire que Jack et Danny en danger de mort ? Vraiment ? Je me suis occupée d'elle avant qu'elle ne me botte les fesses, lol. Quand aux romans, j'adore alors feel free.

**Cris628** : Je ne sais pas… Vont-ils rencontrer le ravin ? Vont-ils s'en sortir pour trouver ce massacre ?

**Leely37** : Il était sciemment court. Lol. Longue suite, c'est relatif. Tout s'enchaine un peu là. mdr. Quand à Danny, on saura bientôt ce qui lui arrive.

**Quam** : Pas crier contre la gentille Ellana. Comment ça je suis pas gentille ? Bouh.

_On a bien augmenté le quota de rewiews… Comme quoi, le chantage est utile. Et toujours en place… Vous voulez la suite, appuyez sur le joli bouton là-dessous… ^^_


	10. I miss you in a heartbeat

_Je sais, je sais, on n'est pas jeudi… mais que voulez vous ? Je suis généreuse. Mdr. Et vous avez été très gentils avec vos rewiews. ^^_

**Chapitre 10 : I miss you in a heartbeat. **

« N'accélérez pas. » avertit Daniel, juste au moment où Jack appuyait sur la pédale.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il n'avait pas d'autre idée, n'avait pas d'autre plan. La voiture les dépassait par le côté gauche et s'il ne prenait pas la tête maintenant, ils allaient plonger dans le ravin devant eux.

« Parce que si vous faites ça, on va mourir. »

Il dévisagea une seconde l'archéologue parfaitement sérieux à côté de lui, et réalisa que c'était encore son histoire de visions. Ca serait bien la première fois que ca leur serait utile. Tout en soupirant, il leva le pied. Immédiatement, le 4X4 les imita. Lâchant un juron, Jack recommença à prendre de la vitesse. Il faisait les choses à l'instinct, tant pis si ça contrariait Monsieur Irma.

« Jack. » intervint une nouvelle fois son équipier.

Le tournant se rapprochait dramatiquement. « Daniel, cette voiture est faite pour la vitesse. C'est la seule façon de… »

« Freinez. Maintenant. »

Par la suite, il ne s'expliqua pas pourquoi il avait obéi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'au moment où Daniel lui ordonna de freiner, il le fit. Le Coupé partit en vrilles et il eut un mal fou à maîtriser la voiture. Cependant, il ne manqua rien de celle de John emboutissant l'arrière du 4X4 et le poussant en avant. La voiture de sport s'arrêta dans un couinement de pneus impressionnant et il sortit rapidement du véhicule, observant avec crainte son coéquipier tenter de maîtriser sa propre voiture.

Comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, John freina à mort et eut pas mal de difficulté à rester sur la route. Le 4X4, lui, fit un joli vol plané par-dessus la glissière de sécurité et alla s'écraser un peu plus bas. Le Major descendit de voiture en claquant la portière.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Daniel descendit à son tour, un peu blanc. Sheppard tremblait légèrement, mais il préférait croire que c'était l'adrénaline plus que la peur.

« NID. » répondit immédiatement Jack.

L'archéologue secoua la tête. « Non, Jack. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le NID n'existe plus. D'anciens membres du NID à la solde de Ba'al plus probablement. »

John haussa les épaules avec un sourire. « En tout cas, mon Colonel, c'était une jolie manœuvre. »

« C'est plus facile quand il ne neige pas. » marmonna-t-il. Ignorant les regards perplexes de Daniel et du militaire, il fouilla dans ses poches jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sortant son portable, il pianota rapidement le numéro de chez lui. Ca sonna dans le vide, il bascula sur le répondeur. Sans vraiment s'inquiéter, il laissa un message, priant Sam de faire attention à elle et de le rappeler sans tarder.

Puis, ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Daniel. John parlait à l'archéologue mais celui-ci ne répondait pas, son attention entière focalisée sur lui. L'air coupable venait d'atteindre son apogée.

« Daniel ? »

Le tranquille monologue de Sheppard s'arrêta et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, complètement perdu.

Jack comprit. Il comprit dès qu'il vit l'archéologue baisser les yeux.

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, il grimpa dans le Coupé et démarra en trombe. Il allait trop vite, prenait les virages trop serrés, et surtout, surtout, il ne parvenait pas à apaiser cette boule d'angoisse dans son estomac. Il espérait, priait, que quand il arriverait, Carter lui passerait un savon monumental à propos de l'état désastreux de sa précieuse voiture. Et pourtant… pourtant…

La voiture de John apparut dans son rétroviseur cinq minutes plus tard. Lui aussi allait trop vite. Jack s'en foutait. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que de rentrer à la maison et retrouver sa femme et sa fille. Il _devait_ retrouver sa femme et sa fille. Elles devaient être dans le salon, devant Peter Pan et lever la tête à l'entrée fracassante qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire. Oui… Elles étaient en sécurité devant Peter Pan… Ellyn ne lâchait plus ce dvd… elle était fascinée par les fées en ce moment. Clochette… Oui, elle allait bien. Elle se jetterait dans ses bras quand il arriverait et Sam… Sam l'embrasserait et le traiterait d'idiot.

S'arrêtant au cinquième feu rouge et ne parvenant toujours pas à croire la litanie de choses qu'il se récitait pour se rassurer, il attrapa à nouveau son portable et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il roulait trop vite, manqua écraser un piéton maladroit…

A nouveau le répondeur.

« Bébé, où es tu ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie… J'espère que tout va bien. Sam… Je t'aime. »

Pour résister à la tentation d'appeler encore et encore, il balança le téléphone à l'arrière. Il ne restait que dix minutes de trajet. Il pouvait tenir dix minutes. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'accélérer encore, ignorant copieusement les appels de phares de John, le poussant à ralentir.

Il rangea la voiture devant la maison mais ne prit pas la peine d'enlever les clefs de contact, ou de seulement éteindre le moteur. Il se contenta de sauter du Coupé et de se précipiter vers la maison. La porte était ouverte et il s'arrêta net. Ca lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs… Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une seule indication de présence humaine… Il se refusa à entrer.

Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas Ellyn dissertant sur la fée Clochette. Il savait que Sam ne lui sourirait pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Le 4X4 avait voulu les éliminer de la carte. Avaient-ils fait pareil ici ? S'il pénétrait à l'intérieur, trouverait-il deux corps encore chauds ? Trouverait-il Sam devant sa fille ? Nul doute qu'elle l'aurait protégée de toutes les façons possibles, nul doute qu'elle se serait sacrifiée pour elle.

Il resta donc là, planté comme s'il avait pris racine, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voiture de Sheppard se garer. La voix du Major lui parut bruyante tandis qu'il expliquait la situation par téléphone à un Hammond apparemment perturbé. Daniel le rejoignit le premier et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qu'on va trouver, Danny ? »

Il devait savoir. Il devait savoir avant de voir. Sinon, il allait s'effondrer. Il allait se laisser aller là sur le porche et fermer les yeux, si fort que le monde finirait par disparaître.

« Je ne sais pas, Jack… Sam… Je ne sais pas… »

Il dégagea son épaule et prit une grande inspiration. Entre temps, Sheppard les avait rattrapés et grimaça, l'air perdu et peiné.

« Vous devriez peut-être attendre ici, mon Colonel. »

Jack lui lança un regard glacé. Quoi qu'il y ait dedans, il devait le voir par lui-même. Il n'y aurait rien à sauver, il le savait déjà. Son cœur était froid, mort. Il était froid. Il était mort. Le doute léger qui persistait n'aurait pas besoin de grand-chose pour disparaître.

Serrant la mâchoire, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la maison si terriblement silencieuse.

Rien ne semblait hors de l'ordinaire. Pas de meubles renversés, d'objets cassés… Rien. Rien si ce n'était le cruel manque de bruit. C'était inhabituel. Il y avait toujours les cris, le babillage d'Ellyn ou bien le fond sonore de la télévision. Là… C'était silencieux…

Par réflexe, il se dirigea vers le salon. Lentement. Il ne voulait pas dissiper trop vite ses illusions. Derrière lui, il eut vaguement conscience de John déclarant qu'il allait voir les chambres et la cuisine. Comme s'il savait déjà que c'était inutile, Daniel resta près de lui.

Le salon était aussi calme que le reste. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Il ramassa Danny le Dino qui trainait sur le sol et le plaqua contre sa poitrine. C'est là qu'il la vit.

Son cœur ralentit dangereusement avant d'accélérer. Il battait trop fort. Des étoiles passaient devant ses yeux, menaçaient de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il combattit machinalement cette douleur dans sa poitrine, tandis que Daniel appelait doucement John.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Jack s'agenouilla près de l'énorme tache de sang qui imbibait la moquette. Trop de sang. Trop pour que quiconque ait survécu à la blessure. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de corps ne lui apportait aucun soulagement.

Sur l'écran de télévision muet, le Capitaine Crochet riait en silence.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

La salle de briefing était silencieuse. Aucune des sept personnes présentes ne parlaient. Ils attendaient tous. Mitchell, Sheppard et Hammond semblaient plongés dans un silence songeur. Jacob fixait stupidement la table comme si elle allait apporter les réponses à toutes leurs questions. McKay gribouillait ce qui semblait être des équations sur un bout de papier, mais il semblait évident que c'était plus pour se calmer qu'autre chose. Teal'c, stoïque, restait debout dans un coin.

Et Jack faisait les cent pas, incapable de rester immobile. La peluche d'Ellyn était posée au milieu de la table, rappel inutile de ce qui les rassemblait à une heure aussi tardive.

Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun corps dans la maison. Ni celui d'Ellyn, ni celui de Sam. Et Jack voulait croire que c'était bon signe. Il voulait croire qu'elles avaient été enlevées. Parce que dans ce cas là, il pouvait agir. Mais il fallait le faire maintenant, sans attendre.

« Ca suffit. » lâcha-t-il, brisant le silence funèbre. « On perd du temps. »

Dès que Daniel était parvenu à le ramener au SGC, ils avaient décrété qu'il fallait attendre les résultats de l'analyse de sang avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Si le groupe sanguin était celui d'Ellyn… Elle n'aurait pas survécu à une hémorragie pareille. Il était déjà peu certain que Sam le puisse. Mais si c'était celui d'Ellyn, il y avait une chance que Sam se soit enfuie… Ce qui n'expliquait pas la disparition du corps de l'enfant, à moins que la jeune femme ne l'ait emporté avec elle. Jack doutait de cette hypothèse et il savait déjà où chercher.

Des anciens agents du NID prêts à tout pour leur nuire, il savait qui il devait trouver. C'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Hammond lui avait assuré qu'ils ne commettraient pas la même erreur que cinq ans auparavant. Lui n'avait jamais commis d'erreur.

« Je pars les chercher. » déclara-t-il sans préambule.

« Et où ? » demanda, presque sèchement, Jacob. Des rides d'inquiétude s'étaient formées sur son front et, comme par réflexe, son regard retomba sur la peluche qui trônait au milieu de la salle de briefing.

Jack haussa les épaules. « N'importe où plutôt qu'ici. »

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier sans plus tergiverser, ignorant les appels des autres membres de son équipe, et l'ordre mou d'Hammond. Il s'arrêta en revanche quand il se retrouva face à face avec Carolyn Laam qui montait les marches en courant. Essoufflée, elle se planta devant lui, avant de jeter un regard hésitant vers la salle de briefing.

« J'ai les résultats. » déclara-t-elle.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Colonel souffla bruyamment. « Et vous pensez peut-être qu'on a envie de suspense ?! Qu'on s'amuse follement à attendre ?! »

« Jack… » gronda Mitchell sans conviction.

Il s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de la fermer quand la jeune femme parla, visiblement peu perturbée par l'état d'extrême nervosité de l'homme qui la toisait.

« Le sang est celui du Docteur Carter. »

La déclaration plomba un peu plus encore l'atmosphère déjà chargée. Jack se força à rationnaliser. Ca voulait dire qu'Ellyn n'était pas blessée. C'était déjà un bon point. Un très bon point. Sam… Sam était forte, qu'elle ait perdu tant de sang ne voulait pas dire…

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Sans des soins immédiats, je crains qu'elle… »

Le docteur se tut et Jack resta là où il était. Il fixait la jeune femme mais ne la voyait pas. Il entendait les commentaires derrière lui mais ne les comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Simplement pas possible.

« Elle est forcément en vie. » lança Jacob, plus fort que les autres, un espoir fou dans la voix. « On l'aurait retrouvée, sinon ! Elle est vivante, vous m'entendez ?! »

Jack entendait. Jack voulait y croire. Jack savait qu'il y avait tellement peu de chances…

« La priorité est de retrouver Ellyn. »

La voix de Sheppard, calme, couvrit celles des autres et amena un silence pensif. McKay contra immédiatement.

« Non, la priorité c'est de découvrir ce qui s'est passé, sinon on peut tourner en rond pendant très longtemps. C'est mathématique. »

« Moi, je sais ce qui s'est passé. » déclara calmement Daniel, en pénétrant dans la pièce, un petit livre sous le bras. Il contourna Carolyn en jetant un regard désolé à Jack, et prit place autour de la table. Lentement, le Colonel retourna auprès du groupe et s'assit en face de l'archéologue. C'était probablement une perte de temps, mais il savait qu'il devait écouter pour comprendre et sauver celle qui pourrait être sauvée. Il devinait également qu'après ça, l'amitié qui le liait à Daniel risquait de tourner court.

« Docteur Jackson ? » interrogea Hammond, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Daniel redressa ses lunettes, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il désirait être à des kilomètres de là. Mais c'était Daniel. Il assumait toujours les conséquences de ses actes.

« Avant de commencer, je dois vous demander de ne pas m'interrompre. Je me doute que ce que je vais dire ne vous plaira pas. A aucun de vous. Mais vous devez comprendre que certaines choses doivent arriver, que cela nous plaise ou non. En l'occurrence, la disparition d'Ellyn était inévitable. »

« Jackson ? » Mitchell avait l'air de s'être pris un coup sur la tête. A vrai dire, la plupart des gens autour de cette table semblaient avoir pris un coup sur la tête. Seuls Jack et Teal'c gardèrent une expression neutre. Le Jaffa parce qu'il ne laissait jamais rien passer, et le Colonel parce que le masque d'indifférence soigneusement poli par les ans avait automatiquement glissé sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas où est Sam ou ce qui lui est arrivé. » commença Daniel. « Je sais, en revanche, que c'est Ba'al qui détient Ellyn. »

« Comment ? » demanda McKay, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Et surtout, depuis quand ? »

Pesant soigneusement ses mots, Daniel soupira. « Je le sais depuis que j'ai vu Ellyn pour la première fois. J'ai vu ce qui serait arrivé si je l'empêchais de la capturer et ça se soldait inévitablement par notre mort à tous. En le laissant l'enlever… En le laissant enclencher la prophétie, on avait une chance de… »

« Quelle prophétie ? » coupa froidement Jack.

Daniel les avait trahis, Sam et lui. Daniel les avait trahis.

« Oh ! » s'exclama l'archéologue, en redressant ses lunettes, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. « Pardon. J'ai oublié… »

Il ouvrit le livre qu'il avait apporté et pendant quelques secondes, il tourna les pages. Jack avait du mal à se contenir. A s'empêcher de lui faire avaler son sale bouquin poussiéreux pour le faire payer. Il les avait trahis.

Daniel se racla la gorge puis commença à lire à haute voix.

« _Et viendra le moment où les quatre se rejoindront,_

_Puis, les deux, à nouveau séparés. _

_L'Enfant émergera et le Maître du Chaos s'en saisira, _

_Et sa force de vie mêlée à celle de la déesse déchue, _

_Ouvrira la Porte au Mal dans sa forme pure. _

_Le Maître du Chaos avalera alors le Soleil, _

_Et dans son Règne terrible soumettra le Monde à sa loi._

_Mais le Destructeur de Lumière devra à son tour,_

_Abattre les deux valeureux Guerriers qui barreront sa route. _

_Le premier, Tueur des Dieux Fourbes, unira les peuples, _

_Et faisant couler le sang de la vengeance dans sa quête_

_Poussera les serviteurs à s'opposer à leurs Maîtres. _

_Le second, revenu par deux fois du Royaume des Ombres,_

_Prendra la tête des Chasseurs clandestins, _

_Qui depuis l'Aube, en secret, arpentent la terre… »_

L'archéologue cessa sa lecture et le silence retomba sur la salle de briefing. Le regard du jeune homme parcourait anxieusement les visages, guettant une réaction quelconque. Il s'arrêta enfin sur le Colonel, et Jack se demanda s'il pouvait lire l'envie de tuer dans ses yeux.

« Je ne comprends rien du tout ! » s'exclama Rodney McKay.

Sheppard ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, apparemment pas d'humeur à faire une blague, même si une occasion pareille ne se représenterait probablement pas de si tôt.

« Daniel… » grogna presque Jacob. « Ne me dites pas que vous saviez que Sam et Ellyn étaient en danger, et que vous n'avez rien fait, à cause de cet espèce de poème ?! »

« Ce n'est pas un poème ! » s'offusqua Daniel.

« C'est sûr. Y a pas une rime. » marmonna Mitchell.

L'archéologue soupira. « C'est une prophétie. Mais je pense que celle-ci est exacte. »

« C'est ridicule ! » protesta McKay. « Totalement ridicule. A ce compte là, j'écris trois lignes sur un papier disant que Sam est cachée dans un placard et Tadaaa…, elle débarque. » Il fit un grand geste de la main vers la porte, et inconsciemment, les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait. « Je me demande bien pourquoi rien ne s'est passé… Aaaah oui… » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que c'est ridicule ! »

« C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais il y a des choses qui… »

« Quelles choses ? » coupa brutalement Jack.

« Colonel ! » intervint une nouvelle fois Rodney « C'est totalement… »

« La ferme. » ordonna sèchement O'Neill. Il savait que c'était ridicule. Mais il voulait entendre Daniel jusqu'au bout, pour être sûr de sa décision finale. Parce que Sam aurait écouté.

« Merci, Jack. » L'archéologue semblait sincèrement touché, et visiblement surpris de ne pas encore s'en être pris plein la tête.

« Répondez à la question du Colonel O'Neill, Docteur. » demanda Hammond, moins amicalement qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Euh, oui. » reprit Daniel. « Donc, certaines choses m'ont vraiment intrigué et ont fini par m'emmener à penser que cette prophétie était exacte. D'abord, une analyse rapide permet de comprendre que ça parle vraiment de nous. Les quatre, par exemple, fait sans aucun doute référence à l'ancienne SG1. L'Enfant, c'est forcément Ellyn. Et le Maître du Chaos, c'est l'appellation traditionnelle de Ba'al. »

« Et concrètement, ça nous apprend quoi ? » demanda sèchement Sheppard.

« Plusieurs choses intéressantes. » avança l'archéologue. « D'abord, on sait maintenant que Ba'al compte se servir d'Ellyn et d'un ancien hôte pour activer la machine. La force de vie désignait souvent le sang dans l'antiquité… Donc, on peut supposer qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal tant qu'il n'activera pas la machine, ce que je doute qu'il fasse immédiatement. Il va vouloir un public. Les Grands Maîtres probablement… »

« Le Tueur des Dieux Fourbes, c'est Teal'c ? » demanda Mitchell.

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Ou Jack. L'avenir nous le dira. »

« Et ces Chasseurs ? Qui sont-ils ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Daniel haussa les épaules. Il semblait presque content que ses révélations passent si bien et le sourire fantôme qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres horripilait Jack.

« On perd de vue l'important. »

Les mots du Colonel refroidirent l'excitation qui menaçait de prendre le pas sur l'audience. Tous les regards se fixèrent vers lui, tandis qu'il se levait calmement et commençait à marcher.

« Où est Sam ? »

Il devait être sûr. Il devait en avoir le cœur net avant de soulager cette colère qui menaçait de le dévorer.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Je regrette, Jack… Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé que quand ils enlèveraient Ellyn… Enfin, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait blessée… »

« Vous pensiez peut-être qu'elle les laisserait faire tranquillement, Daniel ?! »

Pour la première fois, Daniel sembla déstabilisé mais il se redressa et fit face au regard accusateur de son ami.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, Jack. Vous pensez que je vous ai trahi. Mais c'était la seule solution. C'était la seule chose à faire. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu. »

Jack éclata d'un rire amer qui surprit et glaça tout le monde. « Vous l'avez vu, Danny ? Vous avez vu Sam agoniser ? Se traîner pendant que des connards enlevaient notre enfant ? Je me fous de ce vous voyez, Daniel. Je me fous de votre guerre. Je veux ma femme et ma fille. Vous me les avez pris… Vous me les avez pris, espèce de salopard ! »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Daniel et savait qu'il venait de perdre tout sang-froid. Il était hors de lui, en colère, blessé… Tout était la faute de Daniel et Daniel allait payer. L'archéologue ne pensa même pas à parer le premier coup. Un simple coup de poing, pourtant… Il le regarda se tortiller au sol avec dégout. Il aurait voulu l'insulter, l'insulter avec tant de haine qu'il en soit marqué jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… mais rien ne venait rien sinon le besoin de frapper encore et encore… A coups de pieds, à coups de poings…

Autour de lui, c'était une demi-panique. Il voyait sans les voir, Hammond, Mitchell et McKay se lever et crier. Rodney s'était réfugié hors de portée, sa vie avant tout… Hammond ordonnait qu'on les sépare… Mitchell venait d'agripper son bras et tenter de le tirer vers l'arrière…

« Sheppard ! » appela-t-il à l'aide.

Jack se dégagea d'un geste et continua à s'acharner sur Daniel, vaguement conscient que s'il continuait, il risquait de le tuer. Mais vu que ni Teal'c, ni Jacob, ni John ne bougeaient, il supposait qu'il était dans son droit.

« Désolé, Colonel Mitchell. » marmonna Sheppard. « Je prends mes ordres d'O'Neill. »

« Major ! » tonna Hammond « Teal'c ! »

Personne ne bougeait. Finalement, Daniel gémit sous un énième coup de poing et Mitchell bloqua à nouveau son bras, l'entrainant à terre.

« Vous allez le tuer ! »

Haletant, Jack se releva et hésita l'espace d'une seconde à s'en prendre à nouveau à Daniel. Mais Mitchell s'était déjà mis entre eux, et il ne voulait pas faire de mal au Colonel. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tuer Daniel. Il ne voulait simplement plus voir son visage aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

« Vous prenez sa défense ?! » accusa-t-il Mitchell. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de se vider de cette colère.

Cameron secoua la tête. « Je n'approuve pas ce qu'il a fait. Peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être pas. Mais c'est mon équipier. »

« Ce n'est plus le mien. » lâcha Sheppard en se levant d'un bond, pour placer une main amicale sur le bras de Jack. « Mais il a raison, mon Colonel. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Vous finiriez par le regretter. »

Il regarda John, et finit par réaliser qu'il avait raison. Levant les mains, il recula. Hammond expira violemment. Le Général était plus rouge que jamais et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer correctement. Carolyn était déjà auprès de lui mais il la repoussa d'un geste las.

« Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos… »

« Reposez vous si ça vous chante ! » coupa Jack. « Moi, je vais chercher ma femme et ma fille. »

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre, il quitta la pièce. Seul Teal'c, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche ou exprimé son avis quant à Daniel, lui emboîta le pas. Le Jaffa savait où était sa place et n'avait pas besoin de l'affirmer à voix haute. Daniel Jackson était un ami, mais O'Neill était un frère.

* * *

**Soso** : Un peu court ? Vraiment ? Pourtant je trouvais pas ça trop, trop court par rapport au 8… J'espère que la longueur de celui là te satisfera plus. ;)

**Sibba** : Mdr, toi aussi tu lis au travail ? Je crois qu'on va former un club de mes lecteurs qui lisent au travail… ;) Oui, il y a bien une 20aine de chaps… Quand à Ellyn... et Bower… l'avenir nous le dira… ^^

**Equigate** : Le tueur à gage est venu mais il est parti fissa en voyant mon garde du corps. (C'est Teal'c mon garde du corps. Il est obligé il a volé la décapotable qu'Audéarde m'avait envoyée pour mon anniversaire…oui, je sais j'ai une vie palpitante au point de vivre dans mon imagination) Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'en profite car je sens venir les hurlements. =)

**Nelly** : lol y a deux rewiews de Nelly alors je sais pas si les deux sont de toi ou si j'ai deux Nelly. Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup à vous deux ou à toi toute seule, mdr. Et oui, la famille O'Neill a le don de se fourrer dans les ennuis…

**Leely37** : Pas étrangler gentille Ellana. Equigate envoie des tueurs à gage, Calypsoh sort son zat et toi tu veux m'étranger… Comment voulez vous que je travaille correctement ? mdr. Je pourrai faire des bêtises et garder les gens morts… ( Menaces subtiles sur la vie de sam) Et les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chap je pense. ^^

**Pikabad** : :'( et maintenant je suis un Goa'uld. Après que ma vie ait été menacée, on m'injure. Pfff. Mdr. J'ai transmis ta candidature à Sam et Jack, ils réservent leur réponse. Lol. Qui sait ils auront peut-être besoin de toi au chapitre 18 ou 19…

**Polichinelle **: Pour les tueurs à gage, faut voir ça avec Equigate. Mais j'ai toujours mon garde du corps plus trois gros chats tous prêt à donner leur vie pour moi. Tiens… Où sont passés les chats ? Je vois… tous des lâches… tssss.

**Pipersam** : Confession of a shopaholic c'est l'accro du shopping, non ? J'ai lu tous les livres et j'ai adoré. Le film est bien ? Pour la petite note, lol, je pense que tu es la seule qui me fait confiance, les autres veulent me tuer. C'est apprécié à sa juste valeur. (que tu aies confiance pas qu'ils veulent me tuer. )

**Calypsoh** : Je ne veux pas… c'est fait. (Ellana lève bien haut les mains mais feinte et cours se planquer derrière un gros rocher avant de tirer la langue à Calypsoh) Quand à ce qui est de résoudre le drame, y a 20 chapitres alors… prends une chaise et attends patiemment. ^^ Et merci pour les compliments.

**Anneso** : Une nouvelle ! Tu n'avais encore jamais rewiewé avant, non ? comme quoi… Mon chantage marche. Merci beaucoup et bienvenue dans le monde fou des réponses au rewiews. C'est l'été et je m'ennuie, rien d'autre à faire que raconter ma vie… lol. A bientôt j'espère.

**Julie** **Winchester** : L'ai-je déjà tuée sans la ressusciter avant ? tsss quel manque poignant de confiance. Néanmoins, je suppose que l'absence de menaces de mort est un plus en soi… :p

_Vous voyez que je suis gentille? Plein de rewiews, un chap en avance... ^^_


	11. your love is killing me

_Comme vous avez été trèèèèès gentils, je poste un petit cadeau. ;) Ne me tuez pas._

**Chapitre 11 : Your love is killing me**

Jack n'avait qu'à peine conscience de la présence pourtant massive du Jaffa à ses côtés. A travers le brouillard de douleur qui l'entourait, il ne voyait rien d'autre que ce simple fait : il devait retrouver Ellyn et Sam. Et personne ici ne semblait vouloir l'aider…

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'au parking, le Colonel ressassa ce qu'il avait appris. Ou justement pas appris. Mais il ne pouvait pas passer au dessus de ces deux simples faits, il avait peut-être à nouveau perdu un enfant –sans parler de sa mère, et Daniel avait trahi. Daniel… Cette douleur là était profonde, virulente. Contrairement à celle de la disparation des filles, elle n'était pas continue et revenait par à-coups irréguliers qui la rendaient plus violente encore.

Pris dans ce tourbillon de pensées plus noires les unes que les autres, il ne s'aperçut qu'une fois dans le parking que sa voiture était restée devant chez lui. Il « emprunta » celle de John sans l'ombre d'un remord, dénudant et assemblant les fils avec des gestes mécaniques. Teal'c grimpa sans un mot dans le siège passager.

C'était ce qu'il aimait chez le guerrier. N'importe qui aurait tenté d'engager la conversation, de le soulager de son inquiétude par des phrases creuses, voire même de le dissuader de conduire dans son état de choc. Teal'c n'était pas de ce genre là. Il était juste… là.

Jack avait beaucoup réfléchi avant que Daniel ne leur fasse ses révélations. Si ceux qui avaient enlevé Sam et Ellyn étaient d'anciens agents du NID à la solde de Ba'al, il savait exactement qui il devait chercher. Et, s'il avait raison, il savait également où le trouver.

Bower était un rat. Il évoluait dans un monde de rats.

Le trajet jusqu'aux quartiers peu fréquentables de Colorado Springs ne prit guère plus de vingt-cinq minutes. Trouver un bar assez sordide pour abriter l'ancien Black Ops en prit dix de plus. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit qu'il cherchait dès qu'ils mirent un pied à l'intérieur du _O'Donnel. _Il y faisait sombre et l'ambiance glauque ne laissait aucun doute sur le genre de personnes qui y évoluaient. Beaucoup de têtes se levèrent à leur entrée et les examinèrent avec méfiance et agressivité.

Jack les ignora avec dédain, son regard fixé sur l'homme assis au comptoir, une bière à la main. Ryan Bower. Voilà un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir. Sans un mot d'explication pour Teal'c, il approcha de l'homme. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et observa l'ancien soldat qui le dévisageait avec un amusement évident. Comme s'il l'avait attendu…

Le temps n'avait pas épargné Bower. Son visage était marqué, nettement plus qu'un autre homme de son âge. Le temps ou les blessures que Jack lui avait infligées cinq ans plus tôt. Le Colonel était un Black Ops, repérer les faiblesses était son travail. L'épaule de Ryan semblait raide et un seul coup d'œil à la façon dont ses pieds étaient soigneusement posés sur la base métallique du tabouret suffit à lui prouver qu'il n'avait probablement jamais retrouvé sa mobilité.

« Je t'offre un verre, Jack ? »

Il faillit lui balancer directement son poing dans la figure. Personne n'aurait fait de commentaires… Les autres clients n'auraient probablement même pas remarqué, ils étaient tous occupés à leurs propres affaires. Cependant, il se retint. S'il avait vraiment touché à sa fille, à Sam… Il voulait prendre son temps. Le faire souffrir.

Sans attendre, il empoigna son bras et le força à le suivre en direction des toilettes, dont l'entrée était indiquée par un néon bleu qui semblait avoir rendu l'âme. Bower ne tenta même pas de résister, il se contenta de ricaner bêtement. Le rire resta coincé dans sa gorge quand Jack le poussa contre le mur et colla le canon de son arme directement sur son front. Il lutta désespérément contre le besoin d'assouvir sa haine en appuyant sur la gâchette. Il avait besoin de réponse. Il avait besoin que Bower parle… C'était forcément lui. Il avait menacé Sara et Charlie dans le temps… Aujourd'hui, il s'en était pris à Sam et Ellyn.

Dans son dos, il entendit Teal'c vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls en ouvrant chaque cabine. Le bruit sortit Jack de sa léthargie.

« Où sont-elles ? »

Bower grimaça, le sourire toujours en place. « Pas de 'bonjour, Ryan ! Je suis ravi de te voir ?' Je suis déçu, Jack… Je t'ai connu plus… »

Il s'interrompit dans un gémissement de douleur. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Jack. Sam avait définitivement raison… La meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'un homme trop agaçant était un bon coup dans les parties sensibles.

« Où sont-elles ? » répéta-t-il.

Haletant, Bower releva la tête. « Pourquoi je te le dirais ? De toute façon, tu vas me tuer. »

Il ne pouvait pas démentir. Sam n'était plus là pour l'en empêcher… Mais il avait besoin de ces réponses. Tellement besoin…

Il s'écarta de l'homme et tira dans son genou droit.

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Bower s'écroula sur le sol, en un gémissement pitoyable. Il allait le tuer mais il allait le faire lentement. Il allait payer pour avoir touché sa famille… Il allait payer pour ce qu'avait fait Daniel…

« Où sont-elles ? » redemanda-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Ryan leva la tête vers lui, le regard déjà vague. La mâchoire de Jack se serra. Il devait faire attention à tirer aux articulations et à éviter les endroits qui saignaient trop… Son prisonnier ne devait pas tourner de l'œil.

« Tu as toujours voulu me tuer… » marmonna l'ancien Black Ops.

Jack soupira, agacé et pointa son Beretta sur le genou gauche.

« C'est ton dernier mot ? »

Bower considéra l'arme un moment puis planta son regard dans celui de son ancien supérieur.

« La gamine… » grimaça-t-il « Je leur ai donné la gamine. »

Un élan fulgurant de colère traversa Jack à l'idée qu'Ellyn soit en danger par sa faute et son doigt pressa la gâchette. Il refusa d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui le poussait à demander ce qu'il était advenu de Sam. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il entendrait. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur Ellyn.

« Salaud ! » cria Bower en se roulant en boule.

« A qui ? » demanda Jack sans que sa voix ne trahisse la moindre émotion. D'un point de vue extérieur, il devait sembler atrocement détaché.

« Des gars gaulés comme lui ! » il désigna Teal'c d'un signe de tête. « Avec des tatouages bizarres sur le front… Ils ont payé cash. »

Il avait vendu sa fille et le détail qui retenait son attention était le fait que ses employeurs avaient payé cash. Rien que pour ça, il tira une nouvelle fois, visant cette fois la cheville droite.

« Où l'ont-il emmenée ? »

Des gars gaulés comme Teal'c avec un tatouage bizarre sur le front… Aucun doute sur le fait que c'était des Jaffas. Ellyn pouvait être n'importe où entre ce bar et la prochaine galaxie.

« J'en sais rien… » gémit-il. Il pleurait presque… C'était pitoyable… Et Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire. Ba'al ne lui avait certainement pas expliqué son plan. Il n'était qu'un pion… Un pion inutile. Devinant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus sur Ellyn, il passa à son autre sujet d'inquiétude.

« Et Carter ? »

Cette fois, sa voix trembla, révélant une crainte… une faiblesse. Il savait déjà ce que Bower allait dire, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Tu vas me tuer… »

Jack prit une grande inspiration, tentant de faire circuler un peu d'oxygène dans ses membres engourdis par la peur et la colère.

« Non. Si tu me dis où elle est, je te laisserai partir. »

Bower déglutit péniblement et riva son attention sur lui. « Tu le jures ? »

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de mourir, il semblait légèrement paniqué. Etrangement calme, Jack acquiesça.

« Oui. »

Il perçut le mouvement désapprobateur de Teal'c à sa gauche et n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que même si, lui, ne le tuait pas, le Jaffa s'en chargerait. Bower le dévisagea quelques secondes puis une ébauche de sourire désolé se peignit sur son visage.

« Je l'ai tuée. » Son regard se perdit dans le vague, comme s'il revivait la scène. « Deux balles dans la poitrine. Une fin rapide. »

Jack avait le souffle coupé. Un coup de poignard ne lui aurait pas fait aussi mal, être immolé vif ne lui aurait pas fait aussi mal… Tout autour de lui était sombre et dénué de couleurs, de nuances… Le monde venait de basculer dans le froid ténébreux de l'enfer et tout ce qui demeurait en lui de conscient hurlait, l'appelait elle… la suppliait de venir démentir l'affreuse vérité. Mais il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il avait vu le sang… il avait vu…

« Où est son corps ? »

Il s'étonna du propre son de sa voix. Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Son corps ? » l'homme sembla un instant étonné avant qu'un masque neutre vienne dissimuler ses émotions. « Je m'en suis débarrassé. »

Il avait froid. Un froid étrange pas fait de glace mais de désespoir. Sam…

« Où ? »

La tristesse, la douleur, perçaient dans son ton. Tout en lui indiquait une peine immense et ça semblait redonner des couleurs à Bower qui, même avec trois plaies par balles, continuait à observer avec contentement son désespoir.

« Va te faire foutre. » répondit l'ancien soldat dans un ricanement.

Jack ne comprit qu'il avait tiré que quand il vit la tache de sang se former sous la tête de l'homme. Il avait rarement tué quelqu'un par envie personnelle. D'ordinaire, c'était pour sauver sa vie ou protéger ses arrières. Mais tuer sous le contrôle d'une pulsion ? Une fois ou deux peut-être et encore… il était dans son droit. Ce qu'il venait de faire ici s'appelait un meurtre. Il avait assassiné le meurtrier de sa femme, et jamais, jamais, il n'aurait de remords.

Lentement, il abaissa son arme. Les bras ballants, la poitrine étrangement douloureuse, il observa sans comprendre trois éclairs bleus renvoyer le corps de Bower au néant dont il n'aurait jamais du sortir. Le zat disparut de la main de Teal'c et il autorisa le Jaffa à le guider jusqu'à la voiture. A partir de ce moment, le monde bascula dans l'irréel.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'irréel.

Samantha Carter ne pouvait être morte.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Aux commandes du corps de son hôte, Selmac remonta les couloirs du SGC. O'Neill et Teal'c étaient revenus depuis une demi-heure et c'était le Jaffa qui avait annoncé l'horrible nouvelle. La douleur que ressentait Jacob était plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais éprouvé et elle était dans l'obligation de la partager.

Bien entendu, au cours des centaines d'années qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait connu le deuil. Plusieurs de ses hôtes… Plusieurs humains avec qui elle avait eu une relation fusionnelle… Rien pour autant ne l'avait préparée à la peine et à la souffrance de Jacob en cet instant. Il avait perdu son enfant. Et par extension, elle aussi.

Depuis que Teal'c leur avait appris ce que les deux hommes avaient découvert, Jacob s'était replié en lui-même, elle avait le contrôle total… Presque comme s'il voulait disparaître. Elle ne pouvait le lui permettre, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Elle lui laisserait le temps de se remettre et ensuite, elle tenterait de lui faire retrouver sa raison. Il était trop important pour qu'une perte –même aussi terrible- puisse influer sur le sort de la Tock'Ra ou sur la guerre en cours. De plus, ils devaient sauver Ellyn.

Selmac repéra les deux hommes qui attendaient devant le gymnase et s'avança vers eux. John Sheppard semblait à la fois mal à l'aise et triste. Teal'c, lui, à son habitude, semblait neutre. Du moins pour quiconque ne connaissait pas le Jaffa. Selmac l'avait assez côtoyé pour voir la colère et la peine dans son regard. Il était peut-être celui que la perte d'Ellyn et de Sam touchait le plus après Jacob et O'Neill. D'après les coutumes Jaffas, il considérait l'enfant de son frère d'armes comme son propre enfant.

« Où est O'Neill ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Il était primordial qu'elle lui parle. De même qu'elle ne pouvait laisser Jacob devenir un danger pour la Tock'Ra en lui permettant de s'enfermer dans sa douleur, elle ne pouvait autoriser Jack O'Neill à mettre le sort de la guerre en péril.

Elle ignora le tressaillement de Sheppard à sa voix déformée, elle y était habituée. Les Terriens étaient alliés de la Tock'Ra mais la symbiose les rebutaient. Il ne voyait pas ça comme un échange, mais comme une limitation de leur liberté.

« Le Colonel s'est enfermé dans le gymnase… On n'ose pas rentrer. » répondit le Major.

A travers le corps de Jacob, Selmac soupira. « Et où sont les autres ? »

Elle sentit la conscience de Jacob gigoter en elle à l'évocation d'O'Neill. Il avait mal pour lui.

« Daniel se sent très mal, il est dans ses quartiers. Le Colonel Mitchell est avec lui. Et McKay… je crois qu'il s'est barricadé dans le labo. »

Teal'c inclina simplement la tête. « Le choix de Daniel Jackson est hautement contestable. »

La mâchoire de Sheppard se contracta, et il grimaça. « Hautement contestable ? C'est un acte de pure trahison ! »

« Le docteur Jackson pensait agir pour le mieux. Peut-être avait-il raison. » contra Selmac.

Cette fois Jacob se secoua carrément et lui demanda ce qu'elle racontait. Elle accueillit cette amélioration avec contentement. Sans un mot de plus pour les deux hommes, elle pénétra dans le gymnase. En elle, son hôte commençait à paniquer. Il savait ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle allait lui demander, et il ne le voulait pas. Elle tenta de lui envoyer des ondes apaisantes mais ça ne servit pas à grand-chose. Alors, elle continua de marcher et ne s'arrêta que quand elle fut près d'O'Neill. Là, elle se retira, laissant la place au véritable propriétaire de ce corps.

Elle fut surprise que Jacob capitule aussi rapidement, elle s'était attendue à devoir batailler.

« Jack… »

Le Colonel retint, une seconde, son bras avant de l'abattre sans pitié sur le punching-ball. Jacob ferma les yeux, il n'était vraiment pas en forme pour cette conversation là… Mais Selmac avait raison… Jack ne pouvait se perdre dans sa douleur. Pas pour la guerre. Objectivement, à présent, il se foutait de la guerre… Il ignora le grondement de protestation de son symbiote. Il devait ramener Jack à la raison pour Ellyn. Il aurait tout le temps de sombrer dans le désespoir quand Ellyn serait à ses côtés pour l'empêchait de couler.

« Jack. » répéta-t-il plus fermement.

Le militaire continua de frapper encore et encore, de plus en fort, avec de plus en plus de violence. Le regard de Jacob tomba sur ses poings et sur les traces de sang qu'ils laissaient sur le sac. Jack n'avait pas pris la peine de les protéger.

« Ca ne vous soulagera pas, Jack. »

L'homme grimaça mais ne s'arrêta pas, alors Jacob attendit. Il attendit longtemps. Il attendit que Jack soit épuisé et que son poing rate enfin sa cible. Il attendit que Jack s'effondre à genoux. Il attendit qu'il soit enfin prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Tentant d'ignorer les sanglots silencieux que le Colonel semblait tenter de refouler parce qu'ils lui rappelaient beaucoup ceux qui étaient coincés dans sa gorge, il s'humecta les lèvres.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez. »

Jack releva brutalement la tête, plantant ses yeux rouges dans ceux du Tock'Ra.

« Vraiment ? »

L'ironie mordante le blessa, mais il fit de son mieux pour ravaler ses sentiments personnels. « Oui, vraiment. »

Le Colonel l'observa quelques secondes puis baissa à nouveau la tête, il avait visiblement des difficultés à retrouver une respiration normale. Jacob serra les dents une minute. La mort d'Hannah avait beau remonter à plus de vingt ans, en parler était toujours douloureux. Il avait profondément aimé sa femme, sincèrement, et elle le lui avait rendu. Mais même à son apogée, cet amour n'avait jamais égalé la passion qu'il avait vue entre Sam et Jack. En un sens, il préférait. La passion était dangereuse, incontrôlable.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Jacob ? » demanda amèrement Jack. « Me dire qu'elle ne voudrait pas me voir comme ça ? Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?! Elle n'est plus là pour le dire ! »

Sa tirade finit dans un hurlement, et il donna un coup violent dans le punching-ball qui se balançait à côté de sa tête. Bien sûr, ça aurait été plus impressionnant s'il ne l'avait pas raté et s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé recroquevillé sur le sol.

« Laissez-moi… » le supplia-t-il.

« Non, Jack. » Le Tock'Ra secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Jacob grimaça, tentant de maîtriser sa propre douleur. Ca le tuait de voir Jack comme ça. Ca le tuait de savoir pourquoi. Sam était son bébé… Son si fragile bébé…

Il se moquait que Jack passe sa colère sur lui. Si c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire.

« Parce que j'ai perdu ma fille, mais qu'il vous reste la vôtre. » Voyant que Jack restait immobile, il fit deux pas de plus vers lui. « Vous devez sauver Ellyn. Et vous devez vous occuper d'elle. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, tandis que Jacob observait Jack enregistrer ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Finalement, il passa sur ses genoux et se releva. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui était l'ombre de celui qu'il avait retrouvé deux mois plus tôt. Son visage était fermé, grave et impénétrable mais, en même temps… tellement triste. Il était… comme… mort.

« Je retrouverai Ellyn. »

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie, mais Jacob attrapa son bras, stoppant sa marche.

« Ca ne suffira pas. Elle aura besoin de son père. »

Il connaissait le regard désabusé de Jack. Il avait vu le même dans son miroir pendant des années.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je peux faire ce dont _vous_, vous n'avez pas été capable ? »

La réplique dénuée de sarcasme le heurta plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. C'était la vérité et il en était pleinement conscient. Après la mort d'Hannah, il avait été un père pitoyable. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de sa femme… S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait jamais été un très bon père, avant comme après. Ce n'était pas le cas de Jack. Il était né pour ça. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir avec Ellyn.

« Elle n'aurait pas voulu que l'histoire se répète, Jack… »

Jack secoua la tête. « Elle vous aimait, Jacob, mais vous l'avez fait souffrir. Je ne ferai pas souffrir ma fille. »

L'honnêteté, libre de toute méchanceté, de la réplique coupa le souffle à Jacob. Sam et lui n'avaient jamais discuté de ça… Mais évidemment, elle s'était confiée à Jack. Un élan de jalousie mal placé le traversa quand il réalisa que le militaire la connaissait peut-être mieux que lui.

« Vous pouvez le faire, Jack. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi semblez vous tous persuadés que je peux faire des miracles ? C'est Sam qui tire… tirait toujours un lapin de son chapeau. Pas moi. »

Le prénom de sa fille lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein estomac. « Vous pouvez, Jack. Parce qu'elle vous aimait et que vous le lui devez. »

Jack dégagea le bras qui était toujours retenu par la poigne du Tock'Ra. « En amour, on ne doit rien. Ce ne sont pas mes mots, ce sont les siens. »

Il recommença à marcher et Jacob le regarda faire, impuissant. En désespoir de cause, il tenta la franchise.

« Jack. »

La marche du Colonel s'interrompit une fois de plus.

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous laisser faire votre deuil, mais il faut vraiment qu'on sauve Ellyn. Parce que, sinon, elle sera morte pour rien, et ça… »

Sa voix se cassa et il s'arrêta. Impuissant à redevenir maître de ses émotions traîtresses, il observa Jack revenir vers lui.

« On retrouvera Ellyn. Et on gagnera cette guerre. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. Sur sa mémoire, je le jure. »

Il y avait tellement de force dans ses mots… La simple étincelle haineuse dans ses yeux l'aurait convaincu. Il avait soif de vengeance, et Jack O'Neill n'était pas homme à ne pas tenir ses promesses. Lentement, Jacob hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Jake. » souffla soudainement le Colonel. « J'avais dit que je la protègerai… J'ai échoué. »

Le front du Tock'Ra se plissa d'incrédulité. Cet homme était brisé, meurtri et il trouvait la force de s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable ? Pour ce qui le concernait, l'assassin de sa fille était mort même si Teal'c était resté flou sur les circonstances, il n'y avait donc plus de coupable à punir. Sauf Ba'al évidemment. Lui, par contre, s'il lui tombait entre les mains, ce serait un carnage.

« Ce n'est pas plus votre faute que la mienne, Jack. »

Un feu étrange dansait dans le regard du militaire, comme s'il avait absolument voulu que les choses soient claires pour Jacob.

« Je la vengerai. »

Le vieux Général acquiesça. « Je sais. »

Sentant que le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa glande lacrymale menaçait de céder, il décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à la conversation. Il posa une main sur son épaule et se força à sourire. Il était presque sûr que ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

« Soyez prudent, Jack. J'ai perdu une fille, je ne veux pas perdre un fils. »

Selmac reprit le contrôle immédiatement. Il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Jack le regarda partir avec une émotion difficilement contenue, malgré le masque d'indifférence qu'il affichait.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Dès qu'il fut à l'abri dans ses quartiers, Jack déchargea sa rage sur la porte en y balançant un coup de pied magistral. Ca ne servit à rien. Sam ne réapparut pas par magie et Ellyn ne sortit pas du placard en criant 'bouh'. Serrant les dents, il se laissa aller sur son lit.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester immobile. Il voulait bouger, s'épuiser jusqu'à mourir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'Ellyn était en danger. Ellyn…

L'inquiétude le dévorait mais la douleur la supplantait. Sam et Charlie hantaient ses pensées, refusaient de le laisser en paix. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le laissent en paix. C'était une façon de les garder en vie.

Néanmoins, il devait s'employer à retrouver Ellyn, et pour ça, il devait avoir l'esprit clair. Il devait se reposer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cependant… Il somnola quelques heures, tiré à chaque fois de son demi-sommeil par un hurlement imaginaire qu'il identifiait comme celui de Sam. Mais ce n'était pas Sam… Ce n'était jamais Sam… Il finit par s'endormir au petit matin pour sombrer dans un rêve étrangement réaliste.

_Jack avança sans crainte le long du sentier. Il savait où il était. C'était le Montana… Leur maison… Il ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver au lac et il la repéra immédiatement, assise sur un rocher, le regard dans le vague. _

_« Sam… »_

_Elle se retourna à son appel, un sourire tristement surpris sur les lèvres. _

_« Jack… »_

_C'était déchirant. Il n'y avait pas cette douce boule de chaleur qui dansait dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il la voyait… Plutôt une boule d'angoisse. Parce qu'il savait… il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être réel tout en sachant que c'était elle. _

_« Je suis désolé… »_

_Il l'attira dans ses bras, contre son cœur, et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Il murmura encore et encore qu'il était désolé alors qu'elle tremblait et s'accrochait à lui avec désespoir. Au bout d'un moment, elle recula et planta son regard dans le sien. _

_« Tu me manques… »_

_Il ferma les yeux et passa une main sur sa joue, avant de l'attirer à lui et de capturer ses lèvres. Il mit tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans son cœur dans son baiser. Le baiser se prolongea, se transforma en deux puis en trois… Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le sien. _

_« Je t'aime, Carter. Pour toujours. »_

_Ses yeux bleus passèrent sur son visage avant de s'ancrer dans les siens. Il vit les larmes noyer son regard, il sut qu'il y avait les mêmes dans le sien. Sa vision se brouillait. Il cligna des paupières mais l'impression ne disparut pas. _

_« Toujours… » répéta-t-elle, et il sentit une urgence dans sa voix. _

_« Sam… » supplia-t-il, « Ne me laisse pas. »_

_Elle rit, mais c'était un rire cassé, émaillé. « Je dois veiller sur Ellyn. »_

_Il l'embrassa encore. « Moi aussi. »_

_Elle sourit et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer sous ses doigts… Tout devenait flou autour d'eux. Le décor disparaissait dans le néant et il avait peur qu'elle aussi s'en aille. Il ne voulait plus la perdre. Il s'accrochait à elle, mais rien ne changeait, ils s'évanouissaient. _

_« Je suppose que c'est un adieu. » lâcha-t-elle avec une note de peur dans la voix. _

_Lentement, il hocha la tête. « Je suppose. »_

_Elle avança et prit ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser gentil, elle le dévorait. Quand elle se recula, l'impression de malaise s'accentua et il sut que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que ce petit miracle se dissolve. Sam devait avoir la même idée parce qu'elle s'empressa de combattre ses larmes. _

_« Je t'aime. »_

_C'est tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire…_

Haletant, Jack se redressa dans son lit. Outre l'irréelle sensation qu'il venait de vivre quelque chose d'étrange, il y avait quelque chose de plus qui le titillait.

Il avait un plan.

* * *

**Calypsoh** : (Ellana tend un kleenex à Calypsoh, hésite puis lui donne la boite entière) Et si, Daniel a trahi. Mais c'est pas vraiment une trahison puisqu'il a agi pour le bien du groupe, de la Terre et probablement de la galaxie. Ca te console ? Pas de coups de théâtre sur ce plan là mais je peux t'assurer qu'il s'expliquera plus en détail sur ses raisons et que si Jack ne peut les accepter pour le moment, il peut les comprendre. :s Ca va toujours ? Je promets que Danny ira mieux… Vala va pas tarder à faire son apparition…

**Ptitelili** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que tu ai également aimé la première partie. C'est assez différent comme genre. Celle-ci est… moins psychologique. ^^

**Sibba** : Aaaaah Danny maîtrise le regard de chien battu à la perfection, bien qu'il risque plus d'être battu que pardonné. Mdr. Quand à Sam, on en saura sans doute plus au prochain chapitre.

**Equigate** : Merci pour tous tes compliments. Pour répondre à ta question, non Daniel n'avait pas de visions. Il était amnésique dans la série. Mais j'ai prévenu au départ que je déviais du scénario original. Dans cette fic, Daniel n'est pas amnésique, ne l'a jamais été, et grace à l'aide de Oma Dessala a gardé un pouvoir particulier qui est de discerner les avenirs possibles. Mais le futur n'étant pas immuables, ses visions ne lui servent pas à grand-chose.

**Pikabad** : *sifflote gaiment* Je suis adorable… Adooooorable… lalala… ^^ C'est pour ça que j'aime les rewiews. Plus sérieusement, merci pour tes compliments et ta confiance.

**Leely37** : Merciiiii et je crois que ce chap répond à la plupart de tes questions. Ceci dit, si je peux me permettre, tu as fait une erreur dans ton interprétation de la prophétie… Je te laisse à tes réflexions… ;)

**Nelly** : Mdr, voilà qui nous éclaire. Tu es seule et unique. ^^ Je sais pas si ça va être méga super bien mais je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments. Quand à la question que tu m'as posée allostreaming mais évite d'ébruiter sinon ils vont fermer le site lol.

**Carolyne** : Je continue à être gentille. C'est la chaleur qui me ramollie. ;)

**Sj**.**Oneill** :Si tu trouve des fics en anglais qui te paraissent bien donne moi les titres :p Yen a qq unes dans mes favoris qui sont géniales, si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil. Je te conseille particulièrement celle de Jessa4865. Et pour répondre à ta question, ya-t-il un seul drame _drame_ dans mes histoires ? ^^

**Flolie** : Tes doigts ne sont pas croisés en vain ! lol. Pour ce qui est des motifs de Danny et de Sam on en saura plus plus tard. ^^

**PolichinelleSGC** : Mdr, vous faites un concours de la plus longue rewiew avec Equigate ? Ceci dit j'adore alors continuez… ^^ Et je suis pas suicidaire, à ce stade là, j'ai une cible peinte dans mon dos parce que je persiste et signe. Mdr. Pour Sheppard, j'ai choisi de faire ça parce que c'est à mon sens un perso complexe qui fait souvent passer sa propre morale personnelle avant celle de la plupart des gens. Je pense qu'il aurait considéré que Jack était dans son bon droit et comme il est plus ami avec Jack…

PS : Quand à mes chats… Je monte une expédition de secours pour venir les sauver. Teal'c la commande… =)

**Julie** **Winchester** : Vala arrive soit dans le prochain chap, soit dans celui d'encore après. Bieeeentôt. ^^

**Pipersam** : Mdr. C'est quoi ces cachets ? ^^ Et oui, les livres de l'accro du shopping sont vraiment bien. Enfin en tout cas j'ai aimé. C'est plus léger que ce que je lis d'habitude mais pour se détendre c'est paaaarfait.

_Et dans le prochain chapitre en guest star... (rooo non pas toi, Vala!)_


	12. Deep and Dark

_Désolée, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis. _

**Chapitre 12 : Deep and Dark **

_Sam se retrouva assise là, sur ce rocher, comme des centaines de fois auparavant, sans savoir pourtant comment elle y était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas peur, ce n'était pas ça… Mais d'habitude, quand elle s'installait là, c'était pour observer Jack et Ellyn pécher ou s'amuser ou… Jack n'était pas là. Pas plus qu'Ellyn. Et leur absence lui broyait le cœur d'une angoisse sourde. _

_Et puis, brusquement, alors qu'une ride se formait à la surface du lac, elle se rappela tout. Les hurlements déchirants de sa fille, le rire de Bower, Jack… Oh, Jack… Et la douleur. La douleur qui lui avait brûlé l'âme et le corps, lui avait arraché son souffle…_

_Elle était morte. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle était vivante. Sinon, où serait-elle ? Que serait-elle ? Non, elle était vivante… Elle rêvait, c'était tout. L'explication était logique… Les garçons devaient venir dîner ce soir là… Ils avaient dû la trouver… la sauver… Et maintenant… elle rêvait… elle rêvait…_

_« Sam… »_

_La voix lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein ventre… Elle se retourna, sans pour autant réfréner le sourire triste qui étira ses lèvres. _

_« Jack… »_

_Elle ne put empêcher la douleur de percer dans sa voix, dans son expression… Il était là, devant elle, à portée de main… _

_« Je suis désolé… » souffla-t-il et, avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, il l'avait attiré contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, se coulant dans son étreinte. C'était comme avant, comme avant… Avant de comprendre, elle avait les bras autour de son cou et se collait contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, cherchant à se fondre dans sa présence. Il ne cessait de murmurer qu'il était désolé mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était la sienne. Tout était sa faute à elle. _

_Luttant contre ce besoin de rester là et d'oublier, elle recula et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle savait que tous les rêves avaient une fin. Pourquoi celui-ci ferait-il exception à la règle ? _

_« Tu me manques… »_

_Il ferma les yeux sous son aveu, et passa une main sur sa joue, avant de l'attirer à lui, et de capturer ses lèvres. Elle se laissa aller à ses baisers, prenant brusquement conscience que c'était _son_ Jack. C'était peut-être fou, mais c'était son rêve… Et elle aimait Jack si profondément… Peut-être que c'était vrai… Peut-être qu'il allait la hanter pour toujours… Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que ça. Si seulement c'était possible…_

_Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et il posa son front contre le sien._

_« Je t'aime, Carter. Pour toujours. »_

_Autour d'elle, le décor commença à se brouiller, à devenir flou. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes d'impuissance, de douleur lui monter aux yeux. La sensation qu'il allait partir… qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais…_

_« Toujours… » répéta-t-elle, une angoisse sourde l'envahissant peu à peu. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller à l'infirmerie en sachant qu'il ne serait pas près d'elle, que leur fille ne serait pas avec eux. _

_« Sam… » Jamais elle n'avait vu une terreur aussi sourde sur ses traits… Jamais. Jack O'Neill ne montrait pas ses faiblesses. Même à elle. Il partageait ses émotions avec elle, et c'était déjà beaucoup de sa part. Mais ses faiblesses… Non. _

_« Ne me laisse pas. » supplia-t-il. _

_Elle éclata d'un rire faux, elle ne voulait pas le laisser… Elle ne voulait pas. Mais, malgré tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle devait retrouver et sauver leur enfant. « Je dois veiller sur Ellyn. »_

_Encadrant son visage de ses mains, il l'embrassa encore. « Moi aussi. »_

_Elle lui sourit pour contrer sa peur. Tout, autour d'eux, disparaissait dans le néant. Le décor perdait sa consistance, ses couleurs… Jack était accroché à elle et, par mimétisme, elle s'agrippa à lui. Mais ça ne changeait rien, ça ne changeait rien…_

_« Je suppose que c'est un adieu. » lâcha-t-elle, la terreur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle faisant vibrer sa voix. _

_Lentement, il hocha la tête. « Je suppose. »_

_Elle avança et prit ses lèvres. Pas aussi gentiment que lui plus tôt… Elle le voulait. Elle voulait se souvenir. Quand elle se recula, elle se força à combattre ses larmes, sachant qu'il ne restait qu'une poignée de secondes. Ca palpitait en elle…_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_C'est tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire…_

« Respire. » ordonna la voix inconnue.

Sam se débattit dans un mélange horriblement douloureux d'images, de sons et de couleurs tandis que l'air pénétrait brutalement dans ses poumons. Ca assaillait ses prunelles, martelait sa tête… Le chaos menaçait de l'emporter, plus réconfortant pourtant que le flot de souffrance que constituaient ses souvenirs, son être. Elle lutta, pourtant. Refusant de perdre son identité dans le néant. Refusant de…

« Bats-toi. » lui cria à nouveau la voix.

Mourir… S'abandonner, c'était cesser d'exister. Elle le sentait dans chaque particule de son corps. Elle fit ce que la voix lui enjoignait et combattit. Combattit la douleur, combattit la peur… Combattit la Mort.

« Laisse-toi faire, maintenant. »

Elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait, incapable de faire autre chose que d'obéir. Affirmer sa volonté était une souffrance. Sa poitrine la déchirait à chaque inspiration. Elle sentait la balle que Bower avait niché dans son corps se déplacer un peu plus à chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, avec qui… Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait tellement mal qu'elle voulait que ça s'arrête… et paradoxalement, elle avait la détermination farouche de ne pas mourir.

« Ca va brûler. » prévint plus gentiment la voix.

Brûler… Elle sentit une main se poser sur son abdomen. Sa chaleur naturelle se propagea à travers le fin tissu de son tee-shirt, faisant pression sur la plaie par balle. Elle attendit la morsure d'un antiseptique, d'un instrument chirurgical… mais il ne se passa rien. Et puis, petit à petit, elle le sentit.

Elle sentit la chaleur qui irradiait de son sauveur mystère. Elle la sentit l'envelopper, la cajoler, avant de se fondre brutalement en elle. C'était suffoquant. Elle suffoquait.

Comme un organe dirigé par une volonté plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais rencontré, la chaleur se concentra autour de la balle. Elle ne voyait rien, ne comprenait rien, mais elle savait. La main invisible commença à tracter la balle hors de son corps.

Sam hurla.

La vague de douleur brûlante se déplaça dans tout son corps, dans tout son être. Elle avait mal partout. Son esprit n'était que souffrance jamais égalée. Ses mains se refermèrent en poings étroitement serrés, elle se mordit les joues à s'arracher la peau, mais rien n'y faisait.

Et puis, brusquement, ce fut fini. Comme ça avait commencé. La douleur reflua d'un coup, la laissant haletante et brisée. Mais vivante.

« Tu dois te reposer, Ayesha. Prends des forces. »

Elle sentit des doigts écarter délicatement les mèches trempées de sueur qui s'étaient collées sur son visage. Elle savait que la chose la plus intelligente à faire serait d'ouvrir les yeux, de se lever et de tenter de s'échapper d'où qu'elle soit pour essayer de retrouver Ellyn. Mais… elle était…

L'inconscience l'emporta avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa réflexion.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Jack ! »

Sam se redressa dans un cri. Le cœur battant, elle détailla son environnement. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Jack n'était pas là. Ellyn non plus. Et puis, ça lui revint en tête. Tout…

Se forçant à respirer normalement, elle porta la main à sa poitrine et ne trouva rien. Quelqu'un l'avait changée. Son jean et son tee-shirt avaient disparu au profit d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une tunique de fin coton. Elle souleva bien vite le haut, constatant avec soulagement qu'au moins son soutien gorge était toujours en place et qu'elle avait raison, la plaie par balle s'était envolée. Refermée comme par magie. Pas même une cicatrice. Elle fit quelques mouvements, s'étira, mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Etrange…

Passant sur ses deux pieds, elle se releva. Elle était dans une grande tente aux pans de toile sombre. Il y avait là une paillasse sur laquelle elle avait précédemment été étendue, un baquet destiné à la toilette, et quelques sacs. Rien de permanent, donc. Ses hôtes étaient certainement des nomades.

Tournant le dos à la porte, elle s'accroupit auprès d'un coffre qui se trouvait dans un coin et entreprit de le fouiller à la recherche d'une arme. Il lui fallait une arme. Que ceux qui l'avaient sauvé aient des intentions pacifiques ou pas.

« Ayesha. »

Elle se retourna en sursautant, alertée par la voix d'un inconnu derrière elle. L'homme, jeune, était vêtu de cuir et semblait humain. A part ce fait perturbant, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, or elle était entraînée spécialement pour ça. Ses yeux d'un gris orageux se posèrent sur elle et un sourire discret étira ses lèvres devant sa surprise.

« Je me nomme Tarik, Ayesha. C'est moi qui t'ai retrouvée. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Retrouvée ? »

Le jeune homme inclina simplement la tête. « Je t'ai ramenée du royaume des ténèbres, Ayesha. Tu avais rendu ton dernier souffle. »

Elle le dévisagea. Cette voix, douce et ferme à la fois… C'était celle qui lui avait fait tellement de mal. Celle grâce à laquelle elle respirait à nouveau.

« Euh… merci. » hésita-t-elle, avant de lui tendre la main. « Je m'appelle Sam Carter. »

Il dédaigna sa main tendue, lui indiquant d'un geste de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la tente, et l'espace d'un instant, Sam fut éblouie par le soleil éclatant qui régnait dehors. Il était trop fort. Un simple coup d'œil alentour confirma ses soupçons, elle n'était plus sur Terre.

« Comment… » balbutia-t-elle, incapable de comprendre comment elle était passé de son salon à cette planète.

« Je sais tout de toi, Samantha Carter de SG1. » coupa Tarik. « Mais toi, il y a des choses que tu ignores sur ta personne. »

Méfiante, elle laissa son regard courir autour d'elle. Il y avait d'autres tentes, éloignées les unes des autres par quelques mètres à chaque fois. Le campement s'étendait à perte de vue et la plupart des hommes et des femmes qui passaient devant elle s'inclinaient. Elle ne vit aucun enfant dans son environnement immédiat.

« Ecoutez… » Elle décida de trancher dans le vif, n'ayant aucun temps à perdre en parlottes inutiles. « Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée, mais je dois rentrer maintenant. Je m'assurerai qu'on vous envoie une équipe pour vous… aider. Où est la Porte ? »

Tarik eut un sourire amusé. « Il n'y a pas de Porte sur cette planète. Nous t'avons ramenée ici par la voie des airs. »

Sam soupira. « Ok, alors pouvez-vous me ramener sur Terre ? Je dois vraiment rentrer. »

Rentrer, venger Jack et retrouver Ellyn…

« Personne sur la Tauri ne pourra t'aider aussi bien que nous à accomplir ta quête. Ton compagnon est mort et ta fille est aux mains du Diable. »

Elle tourna violemment la tête, un feu brûlant dansant dans ses veines. Savoir que Jack était mort était différent de l'entendre. Quant au sort d'Ellyn… Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que le diable en question était Ba'al…

« Je la délivrerai. »

L'homme inclina la tête avec un sourire satisfait. « Et nous t'aiderons avec efficacité. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Contre quoi ? »

Rien n'était jamais gratuit en ce monde. Surtout pas de nouveaux alliés.

« Permets-moi déjà de t'expliquer quelques petites choses, Ayesha. Ensuite, tu jugeras que nos deux buts ne sont qu'un et tu accepteras ton destin. »

Elle hésita puis acquiesça. Si elle le laissait raconter son histoire, peut-être serait-il plus facile de le convaincre de lui prêter un vaisseau pour rentrer chez elle. Elle suivit donc son guide. Tandis qu'ils traversaient l'étrange campement jusqu'à un grand carré, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une zone réservée à l'entraînement ou aux combats au corps à corps, elle posa la question qui la tarabustait.

« Êtes-vous le chef, ici ? »

Peut-être y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre plus avide de négocier.

« Mon peuple n'a pas de chef, Ayesha. Nous sommes libres. » Il se tut un instant puis reprit. « Et égaux. Cesse de me vouvoyer. »

L'impatience menaçait d'avoir raison de sa politesse. Le besoin de se lancer sur la trace des kidnappeurs d'Ellyn, des assassins de Jack, était trop fort.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous… » Devant l'exaspération amusée de son hôte, elle se reprit. « M'appelles-tu Ayesha ? »

C'était probablement un titre de politesse. Daniel lui aurait déconseillé de poser la question, mais Tarik ne semblait pas pressé de raconter sa fable, et elle avait beaucoup à faire.

« Parce que tu es l'Ayesha. » répondit-il calmement. « Tu es le Guide. Nous t'attendions. »

A la manière de Teal'c, elle leva un sourcil. « Pardon ? »

« La Prophétie avait annoncé ta venue. » déclara calmement Tarik. « Mais ceci est la fin de l'histoire… Il faut dérouler le temps du début. »

Elle essaya vraiment de ne pas être agacée par sa façon de parler par énigmes alors que le temps était compté.

« A l'origine, mon peuple était fort et respecté. Il en fut ainsi pendant des siècles. Puis arrivèrent les faux dieux… les imposteurs. Nous refusâmes de nous soumettre et ils massacrèrent nos terres, nos maisons et nos enfants. »

Il marqua une pause et Sam sentit malgré elle naître une pointe de compassion. C'était le récit classique de ceux qui avaient rencontré les Goa'ulds et leur avaient résisté.

« Le sol était rouge du sang de mes ancêtres… » continua Tarik. « Mon peuple croyait à la vengeance. Nous avons juré sur les cadavres des nôtres que nous les vengerions tous en faisant disparaitre la race maudite qui avait dérangé notre tranquillité. »

Le regard gris du jeune homme se fit plus passionné, plus ferme. « Alors, nous sommes devenus ombres parmi les ombres. Nous avons attendu notre heure avant de frapper. Nos lames ont tranché beaucoup de gorges… Les ennemis étaient nombreux mais nous étions déterminés. Pendant des années, nous avons agis seuls… et puis la Tauri s'est élevée. »

La militaire frissonna sous le regard chaleureux qu'il posa sur elle.

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à demeurer inconnus comme l'exigeait la réussite de notre mission, mais avec quel plaisir nous vous avons observés détruire petit à petit nos adversaires… J'étais là lors de la chute de Cronos, sais tu ? »

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou demeurer impassible.

« Seuls les plus téméraires d'entre nous s'attaquent aux Grands Maîtres… Ce serait une catastrophe s'ils apprenaient notre existence… Nous nous contentons la plupart du temps des Goa'ulds mineurs… Mais la Tauri semblait avoir des méthodes efficaces… SG1 particulièrement. Alors nous avons commencé à nous intéresser à vous. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, sa méfiance revenant au galop remplacer la compassion trop prompte à gagner son cœur.

« Comment ça, vous intéresser à nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tarik sourit, visiblement ravi de ses réactions.

« Nous savions que l'Ayesha était forcément parmi vous… Le Jaffa n'entrait pas en compétition car il avait déjà son propre combat. Il restait donc Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill ou toi. Je vous ai suivis sur de nombreux mondes pour essayer de comprendre. »

« Suivi ? » intervint-elle un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Ou espionné ? »

« Suivi. » confirma-t-il d'un sourire. « Puis, il y a cinq ans maintenant, on a murmuré partout que tu étais morte. Nous avons des hommes sur chaque monde pouvant être source d'information utile… Quand tu as réapparu sur Hak'tyl, nous avons su que tu étais l'élue. »

Il se tut et elle secoua la tête. « Mais l'élue de quoi ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de prophétie ?! »

Elle ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses, elle n'y avait jamais cru et n'y croirait jamais.

« Et viendra le moment où les quatre se rejoindront,

Puis, les deux, à nouveau séparés.

L'Enfant émergera et le Maître du Chaos s'en saisira,

Et sa force de vie mêlée à celle de la déesse déchue,

Ouvrira la Porte au Mal dans sa forme pure.

Le Maître du Chaos avalera alors le Soleil,

Et dans son Règne terrible soumettra le Monde à sa loi.

Mais le Destructeur de Lumière devra à son tour,

Abattre les deux valeureux Guerriers qui barreront sa route.

Le premier, Tueur des Dieux Fourbes, unira les peuples,

Et faisant couler le sang de la vengeance dans sa quête

Poussera les serviteurs à s'opposer à leurs Maîtres.

Le second, revenu par deux fois du Royaume des Ombres,

Prendra la tête des Chasseurs clandestins,

Qui depuis l'Aube, en secret, arpentent la terre…_ »_ récita-t-il calmement.

Sam soupira et leva les mains. « Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide. » contra immédiatement Tarik. « N'es-tu pas morte deux fois ? Ta fille n'est-elle pas aux mains du Maître du Chaos ? Tu es l'Ayesha, Samantha Carter. Accepte le et joins tes forces aux nôtres ou tu condamneras la galaxie. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, Tarik leva la main pour la dissuader de parler.

« Ta fille est retenue dans la forteresse de Ba'al, il veut l'utiliser pour faire marcher sa mystérieuse machine. Sans notre alliance, elle va mourir. La Tauri et ses alliés l'attaqueront forcément très prochainement, et à ce moment là, ils ne chercheront pas à épargner qui que ce soit. Toi à notre tête, nous sauverons l'enfant et détruirons les faux dieux. »

Elle aurait sincèrement voulu protester, mais il était évident qu'il avait raison. Si Jack avait été en vie, il aurait intégré le bataillon et fait son maximum pour sauver Ellyn. Là… Les soldats ne feraient pas dans la dentelle. Daniel et Teal'c, à supposer qu'ils soient toujours en vie eux aussi, chercheraient peut-être à la retrouver mais… C'était une chance sur laquelle elle ne pouvait pas compter. Si elle retournait sur Terre… Accepteraient-ils qu'elle réintègre SG1 pour la durée des combats ? Ou ne chercheraient-ils pas plutôt à la laisser derrière en arguant qu'elle était trop précieuse au programme pour qu'on risque sa vie ?

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il y avait peu qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux. Elle n'avait pas d'armes… Elle n'avait rien qu'elle-même.

« Apprends nos façons, Ayesha. Et quand le moment viendra, prends la tête de nos troupes. » répondit Tarik avec un sourire ravi.

« Je pensais que vous étiez tous égaux ? »

Le sarcasme était la seule chose qui lui restait en ce monde…

« C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi, Ayesha. Trop de temps a passé depuis que nous avons formé un peuple uni. Désormais, nous sommes indépendants et supportons mal de cohabiter avec qui que ce soit. Nous nous unirons derrière toi. »

Sam ferma les yeux. Super. Une bande d'individualistes qui ne savaient pas travailler en équipe. Ce n'était pas tant elle qui devait apprendre leurs façons, qu'eux qui devraient apprendre les siennes.

« Vois ça comme une épée, Ayesha. » déclara Tarik d'une voix amusée. « Tu es la main, et nous sommes la lame. »

Elle se força à sourire sans pour autant goûter la plaisanterie. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir parce qu'il la gratifia d'un regard appréciateur.

« Bienvenue dans les Chasseurs, Samantha Carter. »

* * *

**Quam** : Bon retour ! Mais on peut comprendre qu'il régresse au Colonel suicidaire… le pauvre. ^^

**Julie** **Winchester** : Elle arrive bientôt, oui. Dans le prochain chapitre je pense. Mais je n'ai jamais dit où on la retrouverait. Cogite, lol.

**Ministarlet** : Nous sommes tous très soulagés de te retrouver ^^. Et tu ne pleureras pas je pense…

**Pipersam** : Et noooooooooon. Ce n'était pas Oma. ^^

**Leely37** : Je suis soulagée que quelqu'un ait apprécié la mort de Bower, lol. J'avais peur que ça passe mal car c'est quand même un meurtre de sang-froid. Mais je pense que connaissant Jack, c'est une réaction plausible. =)

**Calypsoh** : Elle ne lui remontera pas le moral tout de suite je le crains… Mais elle arrive c'est promis. (Ellana anticipe et tend une nouvelle boite de mouchoirs à Calypsoh)

**Sibba** : Merci, suis toute rouge.

**Equigate** : Mdr, Teal'c ou la pratique. ^^ Ce personnage ne parle jamais et c'est le pluuuuuuus compliqué. Je l'm tellement mon garde du corps… Je voudrais pas qu'il fasse tapisserie. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerci.

**Flolie** : Et non pas d'Oma. Pas d'Oma dans cette fic d'ailleurs, lol. ;)

Nelly : Regarde, les choses s'arrangent déjà un peu. Enfin, si on veut… ;)

**Pikabad** : Et non, elle n'a pas ascensionné. Mais si tu dis que je suis géniaaaale, ma foi… ^^

**PolichinelleSGC** : Je crains que toute tes suppositions ne soient erronées. Néanmoins, console toi, tu as gagné le trophé de la plus longue rewiew.

PS : Ronon (tu sais le costaud d'Atlantis ?) est venu prêter main forte à T… Hellboy n'a qu'à bien se tenir…

**Anneso** : Pas des bergers lol, mais presque ;)

_Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais je profite pour lancer un appel à l'aide. Si l'un d'entre vous sait comment faire des vidéos you-tube (les jolies avec les bouts de films) pitié apprenez moi. Je veux juste savoir comment se procurer les bouts de films ou d'épisode. :'( suis désespérée… _


	13. Fighting For her

_Coucou tout le monde… (grosse voix de T) Et maintenant… la suite. _

**Chapitre 13 : Fighting. For her… **

Jack observa calmement les autres prendre place autour de la table de briefing. Il contrôla avec difficulté la vague de colère brute qui le traversa à la vue de Daniel. Il ne l'avait pas invité, Hammond avait donc dû le faire. Dès son réveil, il était allé trouver le Général et lui avait exposé son idée. Sans la trouver extrêmement brillante, il ne l'avait pas non plus rejetée et avait proposé de la soumettre aux autres avant de téléphoner à la Maison Blanche. Jack s'était gardé de le dire, mais si le Président ne suivait pas, il mettrait en œuvre son plan tout seul.

McKay fut le dernier à arriver et à s'installer. Le Colonel ne s'attarda pas sur lui, détaillant plutôt les visages graves qui l'observaient avec attention, s'étonnant probablement du masque glacial qui dissimulait ses traits. Partout, il lisait la même tristesse que celle qui lui étreignait le cœur.

« Colonel O'Neill. »

L'invitation tranquille du Général était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Se raclant la gorge pour en chasser la boule qui y naissait à chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait à penser à Sam, il attaqua.

« J'ai un plan. »

L'annonce provoqua un silence surpris. Jacob fut le premier à réagir.

« Un plan ? »

Jack hocha la tête et Mitchell poussa un soupir soulagé. « Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! »

« Vous allez nous expliquer, ou on doit deviner ? » intervint McKay avant de foudroyer l'archéologue du regard. « A moins, bien sûr, que ce soit une nouvelle histoire de prophéties abracadabrantes ?! »

La remarque avait beau être purement sarcastique, la grande majorité des têtes se tournèrent vers Daniel. Seuls, Teal'c et Jack ne daignèrent pas lui jeter un coup d'œil. Le premier, parce qu'il souhaitait rester neutre, le second, parce qu'il savait que le contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions était mince.

« Le principe est simple. » reprit Jack. « On va attaquer avant d'être attaqué. On va prendre d'assaut la forteresse de Ba'al. »

A nouveau, il y eut un silence. Sauf que, cette fois, il fut vite coupé par des « impossible ! » et des « vous êtes fou ! ». Il se contenta de répondre calmement que rien n'était impossible tout en pensant intérieurement que, oui, il était peut-être bien devenu fou.

« Nous avons déjà envisagé ça, Jack. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. »

La voix parfaitement sereine de Daniel domina les nombreuses protestations. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Jack le regarda dans les yeux. L'archéologue avait un beau cocard et une pommette tuméfiée… ça le remplit d'aise.

« Mais, bien sûr, vous avez déjà pensé à ça. » s'excusa le jeune homme en levant les mains. « C'est une bonne idée. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Comme s'il n'avait rien dit, Jack recommença son exposé.

« Nous allons aller sur chaque monde que nous avons visité depuis la création du programme. Nous expliquerons la situation à tous et leur demanderons de se battre à nos côtés. Toutes les équipes disponibles doivent s'y mettre. A raison de trois planètes par jour et par équipe, nous devrions avoir une armée à la fin de la semaine. »

« A condition que l'Alliance approuve ce plan. » tempéra Jacob.

Sous le regard incrédule de Jack, l'ancien Général secoua la tête. « C'est une bonne idée, Jack. Aussi fou que ce soit. Mais je ne peux pas parler pour la Tock'Ra, tout comme Teal'c ne peut parler pour les Jaffas. »

Le Colonel se tourna vers l'ancien Prima d'Apophis mais celui-ci confirma d'un signe de tête ce que disait Jacob. Jack soupira.

« Retournez sur Hak'tyl, parlez en avec les vôtres. Mais, avec où sans vous, je m'en tiendrai à ce plan. »

Hammond ouvrit la bouche mais Jack ne le laissa pas parler. Il n'avait aucune envie de se plier à ses ordres quand ça concernait sa famille. S'il l'avait écouté à l'époque, il aurait dû se ranger à la fable du NID et laisser Sam se faire torturer puis croupir dans un asile d'aliénés.

« D'autre part… » Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de la table. « J'aimerai procéder à une petite modification au niveau de l'équipe. »

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Daniel. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment surpris. Tant mieux.

« Des modifications ? » demanda Sheppard, une note d'anxiété dans la voix.

Jack hocha la tête, rassurant le Major d'un regard. Il n'avait aucune intention de se passer de ses services.

« Si le Général le permet, SG1 se composera désormais de Sheppard, McKay et moi. Et Teal'c en tant que membre honoraire, cela va sans dire. Mitchell peut garder Daniel et choisir qui il voudra. »

Mitchell fronça les sourcils. « Mais, Jack… »

« Il est temps que vous ayez votre propre équipe, Colonel. » coupa Jack.

« Moi ? Vous voulez me prendre, moi ? »

La voix incrédule de McKay s'éleva au dessus des autres. Avec un soupir, le Colonel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un pur moment d'égarement. »

Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Sheppard le devança.

« Attendez, mon Colonel… Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez qu'on recrute des soldats et qu'on attaque la forteresse de Ba'al ? Pour détruire la machine ? »

Jack acquiesça. « A un détail près, c'est ça. »

« Et quel est le détail manquant ? » demanda Mitchell avec amertume.

« Il veut sauver Ellyn. » déclara calmement Daniel.

« Ellyn ? » reprit McKay. « Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout. » trancha Jack avec force. « On sauve ma fille, et en échange, je débarrasse la galaxie de ce maudit serpent. »

Tout le monde garda le silence, ceux qui n'approuvaient pas tout à fait, comprenant les raisons qui poussaient le Colonel à agir. McKay, seul, exprima les craintes de tous.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! On ne sait pas si elle est là-bas ! Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être au fin fond de la galaxie ! »

Le regard glacé de Jack se posa sur lui, menaçant. Il avait toujours marché à l'instinct. Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ?

« Je prends le risque. »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Vala Maldoran ne s'était jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de particulièrement chanceux. D'abord, il y avait eu toute cette débâcle avec Quetesh. Ensuite, l'histoire avec ce Tock'Ra. Et enfin, alors qu'elle recommençait à vivre sa vie, à se constituer une clientèle fidèle et surtout facile à arnaquer, voilà qu'elle croisait la route de Ba'al.

Bien sûr, pensa la jeune femme avec amertume en laissant dériver son regard dans la cellule dorée qui l'abritait, elle avait été retenue dans des endroits bien pires que celui-là. Seulement, les endroits plus lugubres avaient également été plus simples à quitter. Ca faisait un mois qu'elle était prisonnière et elle n'avait toujours pas repéré de faille.

La raison pour laquelle Ba'al l'avait faite capturer était évidente. La rumeur courait dans tous les milieux peu fréquentables… Il avait besoin d'un ancien hôte Goa'uld pour faire marcher sa machine. Et il avait toujours apprécié Quetesh…

Non, décidément, Vala n'était pas chanceuse…

Un bruit métallique dans le couloir annonça l'arrivée de Jaffas. La pirate sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. Elle la chassa en prenant une grande inspiration et plaqua un sourire avenant sur son visage. Ce n'était pas normal. Les gardes ne venaient la voir que deux fois par jours, pour lui apporter de la nourriture, et l'heure du repas n'était pas encore arrivée. Etait-ce le moment de finalement affronter la mystérieuse et terrifiante machine ? De se battre pour sa liberté ou de mourir ?

La porte de la cellule coulissa et Vala fléchit discrètement les jambes. Elle prit également soin de se tenir loin de l'entrée, au cas où ils auraient dans l'idée de l'attraper sans lui laisser une opportunité de se défendre. Le visage peu avenant de Frohik, le Prima de Ba'al, apparut dans l'encadrement. Par instinct, Vala recula un peu plus. Il était baraqué. Trop pour espérer le maîtriser.

Il s'écarta et un second Jaffa balança sans ménagement quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était une enfant. Refoulant son premier instinct qui était d'aller ramasser la fillette, elle fixa le Jaffa avec dégout, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Si vous cherchiez une nurse, vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse. »

Frohik ne lui adressa pas un regard, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il eut disparu, elle s'approcha avec prudence de la petite. Elle était mignonne, réalisa-t-elle. L'enfant l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus craintifs. Elle était apparemment terrifiée mais ne pleurait pas. Vala s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, en grimaçant. Elle n'était pas _du tout_ douée avec les enfants.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

La petite la regarda avec méfiance. Sa lèvre supérieure tremblait sous les sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir et Vala se retrouva totalement sous le charme de ce petit bout de chou. Elle lui donnait cinq ans et, pourtant, elle connaissait peu de personnes aussi courageuses qu'elle.

« Est-ce que tu es blessée, trésor ? » insista-t-elle.

La fillette hocha la tête doucement, apparemment pas décidée à parler. Elle lui montra son genou. Vala observa l'égratignure avec attention, s'assurant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple griffure. Se rappelant les gestes que sa mère avait employés avec elle, bien des années plus tôt, elle souffla doucement dessus.

« Voilà, c'est guéri. »

L'enfant sembla dubitative mais plia et déplia la jambe plusieurs fois sans se plaindre. La jeune femme se mordit un instant la lèvre en l'observant faire.

« Tu dois avoir très peur… »

Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça à voix haute, mais le regard perçant de la petite rencontra brutalement le sien.

« Maman a dit que je ne devais pas pleurer. »

Vala fronça les sourcils. « Et où est ta maman ? »

Elle refusait de croire qu'une femme avait sciemment abandonné une enfant aussi mignonne. Ca arrivait pourtant, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

« Maman… » Cette fois, le sanglot secoua la petite toute entière, et Vala vit distinctement le moment où elle cessa de lutter contre ses larmes, décidant visiblement que la jeune femme n'était pas un danger. « Le méchant monsieur a tiré sur Maman. »

Un mauvais frisson traversa Vala alors qu'elle soulevait l'enfant pour calmer ses pleurs. La petite dans les bras, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le banc au fond de la cellule. Elle caressa les cheveux de la fillette, la laissant s'épuiser à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Vala n'était pas maternelle. Pour certains, c'était un défaut, elle n'avait personnellement jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Elle resta là à la regarder dormir en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de cette gamine. S'évader d'ici, seule, s'avérerait difficile. S'évader d'ici avec un enfant était impossible. Et pourtant, même si son éthique était discutable, elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne la laisserait pas à Ba'al.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les bruits annonçant l'arrivée des gardes et sursauta donc quand la porte claqua sur la nourriture qu'ils venaient de déposer. La petite fit elle aussi un bond et Vala eut très peur qu'elle se remette à pleurer mais, heureusement, elle se contenta de la fixer, attendant quelque chose. La jeune femme aurait eu du mal à dire ce que c'était.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

L'enfant secoua la tête, ses petites joues toujours humides de larmes. Sans réfléchir, Vala tendit la main pour les essuyer. En soupirant, elle déposa la petite sur le banc et alla s'asseoir par terre en face d'elle, de sorte que leurs visages soient sensiblement au même niveau.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La pirate lui sourit gentiment. « Vala. Et toi ? »

« Ellyn. » répondit doucement la petite.

Vala perçut le moment exact où Ellyn –puisque c'était là son nom- envisageait de se remettre à hurler, et décida d'agir avant que les larmes ne reviennent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, trésor. » chuchota-t-elle avec une confiance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. « On va sortir d'ici. »

Ellyn releva la tête et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans cette cellule, son regard sembla s'éclairer.

« Et on ira voir Oncle Danny et Oncle Teal'c ? »

Vala sourit avec assurance, perturbée pourtant par les noms de ces oncles. Teal'c… Ce nom était sur toutes les lèvres en ce moment… Maître Teal'c de Chulac, le leader des Jaffas rebelles. Elle admirait beaucoup le combat de l'homme, tout en le jugeant stupide d'avoir abandonné son confort pour se battre contre des chimères.

Elle détailla les curieux habits que portait Ellyn. Elle n'avait certainement jamais vu ce genre de vêtements sur aucun des mondes qu'elle avait traversés. Et elle en avait traversé beaucoup. Les Jaffas étaient des alliés de la Tauri… Se pouvait-il que… ?

« Comment s'appelle ta maman, Ellyn ? »

Pourquoi Ba'al s'encombrerait-il d'une enfant Tauri ?

« Maman. » répondit la petite sans hésiter.

Le picotement caractéristique de l'aventure titilla Vala. Elle aurait mis sa tête à couper qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose et balaya donc la réponse de la fillette d'un geste de la main. Oncle Danny… Danny… Daniel ? Daniel Jackson ? Les membres de SG1 étaient connus dans toute la galaxie même si, à titre personnel, Vala pensait que les exploits qu'on leur attribuait étaient, pour la plupart, des exagérations excentriques. Quel débile pouvait croire, par exemple, qu'ils avaient réellement détruit Netu et Sokar ? Ou bien qu'ils étaient vraiment responsables de la mort d'Hathor ? Et elle ne préférait même pas s'aventurer du côté de cette fable de soleil qu'ils auraient fait exploser…

« Et Oncle Danny ? Comment est-ce que Oncle Danny appelle ta maman ? »

Si Oncle Danny était vraiment Daniel Jackson… Cette petite devait valoir son pesant d'or. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le montant de la rançon qu'ils seraient prêts à payer pour… Son regard rencontra celui, si franc, si confiant d'Ellyn et elle déchanta rapidement. Non, pas de rançon. Elle ne menacerait pas la fillette pour ça. SG1 était célèbre, la Tauri devait être puissante. Ils lui offriraient certainement une généreuse récompense pour leur ramener la gamine. Adorable gamine, elle devait l'admettre.

« Oncle Danny l'appelle Sam. » répondit-elle doucement. « Mais papa l'appelle Carter. Et quand elle est fâchée, il l'appelle bébé. »

Elle gloussa comme si c'était très drôle, mais Vala était focalisée sur un fait. Elle avait devant elle la fille de Samantha Carter. Et il était clair que la fille de Sam Carter était précieuse. Ca expliquait sa présence ici.

« Et ton papa ? » demanda-t-elle dans un état second. Il y avait beaucoup à tirer de cette histoire. Beaucoup, beaucoup… Une possibilité de négoce… Un abri possible si les choses avec Ba'al devenaient catastrophiques…

« Jack. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Jack O'Neill ? » s'exclama-t-elle tout haut. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que Jack O'Neill et Sam Carter avaient eu un enfant. Encore moins qu'ils aient été un couple.

Ellyn éclata de rire et Vala se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir une drôle de tête. Elle observa sérieusement la petite, décidant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ba'al poursuivre ses plans avec cette enfant. Non seulement, elle était trop craquante pour qu'elle permette à ce Goa'uld de poser ses sales pattes sur elle, mais, en plus de ça, ramener la fille de Jack O'Neill et de Samantha Carter à son peuple lui apporterait une sécurité non négligeable dans l'enfer qu'était devenu ce monde. Qu'importe que Sam Carter soit morte ou pas… Il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour prendre soin de sa fille.

« Est-ce qu'on va vraiment rentrer à la maison ? » demanda la petite voix d'Ellyn.

La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment. « Oui, trésor. Je te le promets. »

L'enfant lui rendit joyeusement son sourire, avant d'incliner la tête pour l'observer de plus près.

« Est-ce que tu es une fée ? »

« Une fée ? » répéta Vala, surprise. On l'avait appelée de bien des façons, mais on ne l'avait encore jamais traité de fée. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce que c'était.

« Comme Clochette ? » insista Ellyn.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette Clochette, mais elle n'aimait pas son nom.

« Non. » répondit-elle. « Je suis une pirate. »

Une lueur craintive passa rapidement dans le regard de la fillette.

« Comme le Capitaine Crochet ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Vala était perdue. Clochette ? Crochet ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Elle connaissait bien un homme dans l'alliance Luxienne, qui avait un crochet à la place de la main, mais à ce qu'elle en savait, il n'était pas capitaine… Et d'où Ellyn le connaitrait-elle ?

« Il est gentil ou méchant ? » demanda-t-elle, attentive à ne pas effrayer davantage la petite.

« Méchant, bien sûr ! » répliqua Ellyn en secoua la tête, comme si la jeune femme était particulièrement stupide d'ignorer cela. « Il veut attraper Peter ! »

« Peter ? C'est un ami à toi ? »

La fillette éclata de rire. « Mais non ! Peter ! Peter Pan ! »

« Peter Pan ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, Ellyn la fixa avec gravité. « Tu connais pas Peter Pan ? »

Vala haussa les épaules, la curiosité l'emportant sur le reste. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle était seule ici. « Non. Qui est-ce ? »

Ravie, la petite battit des mains. « Si je te raconte l'histoire de Peter Pan, tu me raconteras tes aventures ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit et lui tendit la main. « Entendu. »

Alors que la fillette tapait dans sa main en riant, Vala se dit qu'une version édulcorée de ses aventures pouvait l'amuser… Et avec un peu de chance, l'empêcher de penser à la mort plus que probable de sa mère…

Se surprenant à sourire à une plaisanterie d'Ellyn, la pirate leva les yeux au ciel. Elle venait de se faire avoir. Elle était totalement sous le charme de la gamine…

* * *

**Sydney** **Carter** : Et non… plus de serpents en vue.

**Sibba** : Pour Tarik, il était là quand Sam a été touché, il a entendu ce que Bower à dit… C'est ça ou alors il sait que si Sam est courant de la survie de Jack, elle voudra rentrer et adieu les Chasseurs… Et adieu la fic par la même occasion, lol.

**Pipersam** : Et non pas d'Oma…

**Pikabad** : Peut-être…

**Ptitelili** : J'espère que ton petit cœur s'est remis. ^^

**Julie** **Winchester** : Et non, Vala ne fait pas partie des Chasseurs… Et je n'ai jamais précisé à quel moment elle allait rencontrer Danny…

**PolichinelleSGC** : C'est parce que je suis moi-même tordue… ;)

**Anneso** : Non, elle n'est pas morte, lol.

**SOSO** : L'attente était pas vraiment longue, si ?

**Quam** : merci !

**Ministarlet** : tu n'as pas donné d'avis sur la lecture… Ca t'a pas plu ?


	14. Pledge of alligeance

_On avance… On avance…_

**Chapitre 14 : Pledge of Allegiance **

Jack remonta le couloir menant à la salle de briefing, d'un pas rapide. Il était sur le point d'aller au mess quand l'alarme annonçant une arrivée non programmée s'était déclenchée. Il était fatigué. C'était évident pour quiconque posait les yeux sur lui. Personne ne s'était, cependant, hasardé à lui en faire la remarque. Ils avaient commencé à envoyer des équipes sur tous leurs mondes alliés la veille, et, pour le moment, ça marchait relativement bien. Ils avaient déjà rassemblé plus de cent cinquante volontaires.

_De la chair à canon_… rappela une petite voix à son esprit.

_Sacrifice nécessaire. _Rétorqua une autre. Il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour ramener sa fille en sécurité. Même si, pour cela, il devait envoyer des hommes à une mort certaine. Il s'était assuré qu'on leur explique bien que les chances étaient maigres, et qu'ils partaient à leurs risques et périls. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour apaiser sa conscience.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il sèchement en pénétrant rapidement dans la salle de briefing.

Si la présence de Jacob et Teal'c –rapportant certainement la réponse du Conseil Jaffa et des Tock'Ra- n'était pas étonnante, celle, incongrue, d'Anise et d'Ishta, l'était. La jeune femme blonde le gratifia d'un hochement de tête qu'il lui rendit distraitement, tandis que la Tock'Ra le dévisageait gravement.

« Jacob ?! » aboya-t-il presque. Il était sur les nerfs, n'en pouvait plus de ce sentiment d'impuissance qui lui nouait les tripes. Il voulait se battre. Il voulait frapper, tirer… Voir le sang couler… Avoir l'impression de _la_ venger, enfin.

« Nous rapportons les réponses des Jaffas rebelles, des amazones, et de la Tock'Ra, O'Neill. » intervint paisiblement Teal'c.

Jack soupira. « Et vous croyez peut-être qu'on a toute la journée ?! »

Il se rendait compte qu'il était désagréable, brutal et probablement irrespectueux envers l'amitié que lui témoignait le Jaffa, néanmoins, il n'y pouvait rien. C'était lui. L'ancien lui. Celui d'avant Abydos, Daniel et le reste. Celui qui n'avait jamais connu Sam et qui avait perdu Charlie. Celui que la perte d'un être cher avait déchiré au point qu'il ne voulait plus que se fondre dans le néant et cesser de penser, sentir, et souffrir. Il voulait juste cesser d'exister.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas parce qu'il avait une mission. Il avait promis à Sam. Il veillerait sur Ellyn. Il la sauverait. Ensuite…

« Les Jaffas se battront aux côtés de la Tauri. » annonça Teal'c avec force.

Il hocha la tête, un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience s'envolant de ses épaules.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

Soulagé, il se tourna vers Jacob. L'idée que, peut-être, Hammond aurait dû être présent pour ça lui effleura l'esprit mais il la rejeta. Hammond était à l'infirmerie où Laam lui faisait un check-up. Il n'était vraiment pas en forme et c'était son opération à lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, le Général approuverait.

« La Tock'Ra a explosé ce matin. » expliqua sombrement la voix de Selmac. « Nous avons posé un ultimatum à Im'Ran et il a refusé l'Alliance. Il pense qu'en déclenchant la guerre maintenant, la Tock'Ra sera anéantie. »

Un muscle se tendit douloureusement dans la mâchoire de Jack. C'était à prévoir. C'était embêtant, mais à prévoir. Enervé, il tourna la tête vers Anise. La femme était une partisante d'Im'Ran et ne s'en cachait pas. Elle était même ce qu'il avait de plus près de second.

« Vous êtes venue savourer votre victoire ? » persifla-t-il avec mépris.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et il sut, quand elle captura son regard, qu'il s'adressait à Freya, l'hôte, et non au serpent prétentieux.

« Je ne partage pas l'opinion d'Im'Ran sur cette situation, Colonel. » déclara doucement la femme. « Il a quitté Hak'tyl ce matin et seul cinq de ses partisans l'ont suivi. J'ai accompagné Selmac et Jacob uniquement pour que la voix de ceux qui sont restés soit entendue. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par ce retournement de situation. « Et qu'avez-vous à dire ? »

A nouveau, la jeune femme baissa la tête. Cette fois, ce fut la voix déformée d'Anise qui s'éleva, forte et assurée.

« Nous considérons Samantha Carter, hôte de Jolinar de Malkshur, comme la première Tock'Ra à être tombée lors de la bataille qui nous opposera à Ba'al. Nous considérons qu'elle est le Tock'Ra de trop et qu'il est temps d'affronter nos ennemis au grand jour. Nous avons donc décidé de nous rallier à Selmac et de nous battre avec la Tauri. »

Le regard du Colonel s'égara vers Jacob avec incertitude. « Sam n'était pas une Tock'Ra. »

Ca lui semblait important de le préciser. Il n'avait jamais pardonné à Jolinar et ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais. En aucun cas, Sam n'avait fait partie de la Tock'Ra. Elle n'avait rien choisi.

« Si vous êtes d'accord… » dit la voix hésitante de Freya « Nous aimerions que sa symbiose avec Jolinar soit considérée comme son appartenance à notre cause. Quand tout sera fini et s'il reste des Tock'Ra pour que les noms de ceux qui se sont distingués au cours des siècles survivent, ce serait pour nous un honneur que le nom de Samantha Carter soit célébré au même titre que celui d'Egeria, notre mère, ou de Hayram. »

Il supposa que Hayram était un de ces fameux Tock'Ra célèbres dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir le nom ou l'histoire. Dieu sait pourtant que Daniel lui avait fait la leçon maintes fois à ce sujet…

« Carter ne se battait pas pour la gloire. » répondit-il amèrement.

Il aurait sans doute dû se sentir reconnaissant ou flatté. Il ne ressentait rien. Bien sûr, Carter méritait qu'on se souvienne d'elle… Mais, même si c'était égoïste, il préfèrerait l'avoir avec lui plutôt que de savoir que des Tock'Ra la respecteraient pour des siècles.

« Ce n'était pas une insulte, Jack. » protesta Jacob. « C'est un grand signe de respect. Je suis certain que Sam aurait apprécié. »

Il en doutait mais il haussa néanmoins les épaules. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Jacob, il n'avait pas d'énergie pour ça.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, décidant d'aller se coucher quelques heures plutôt que de manger, quand Ishta se racla la gorge. Il réalisa qu'il avait totalement oublié la guerrière et se serait probablement excusé s'il ne s'était pas autant foutu de ce qui l'entourait.

« Ishta. » l'invita-t-il impatiemment à dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

La jeune femme inclina la tête, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était qu'une façade. Il avait appris à la connaître et l'appréciait même beaucoup, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à attendre les condoléances qu'elle était certainement venue lui apporter en personne. Tout le monde semblait vouloir lui dire à quel point il était désolé de sa perte… Si tous ces gens bien intentionné savaient à quel point il se foutait de leur compassion… Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux ou de leur pitié. Il n'avait besoin que de Sam. De Sam et d'Ellyn.

« Mon peuple ne fait pas partie des Jaffas, Teal'c ne peut pas parler pour nous. »

L'annonce jeta un froid. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Jacob, tentant d'évaluer s'il en savait plus que lui sur cette affaire, mais, vu son air surpris, c'était peu probable.

« Nous ne rentrons en guerre que lorsque l'une d'entre nous est victime. »

Le Colonel prit une grande inspiration, déjà prêt à se mettre à hurler. La lâcheté, il pouvait l'admettre de la part de la Tock'Ra… Mais des Amazones ? Avant qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit, elle avait levé la main, interrompant les reproches qui ne manqueraient pas de venir.

« C'est pourquoi, pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour aider les miens et parce qu'elle était une guerrière émérite, j'en fais ma sœur. A partir de cette seconde, Samantha Carter est une Amazone. A partir de cette seconde, nous sommes en guerre. »

Ishta plaça une main sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement.

« Parce qu'elle fait maintenant partie de mon peuple, les Amazones se battront avec la Tauri. Parce qu'elle était mon amie, je jure de venger sa mort. » Elle planta son regard dans celui, incertain, du militaire. « Et de protéger sa fille. »

Un silence lourd de sens suivit les mots de la jeune femme. Jack trouvait étrange que tous s'arrachent Samantha maintenant qu'elle était morte. En moins de dix minutes, voilà qu'on la déclarait Tock'Ra, Amazone… Pour lui, elle était juste Sam Carter. La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et c'était suffisant.

Pourtant, les mots d'Ishta étaient ceux qui le touchaient le plus. Elle ne cherchait pas à compatir à sa peine, elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir, elle se contentait de le rejoindre dans son combat. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne se battrait pas contre Ba'al mais pour Ellyn. Il ferait de même. Pour ça, il lui adressa ce qui pourrait passer pour un sourire.

« Et maintenant ? » toussota Jacob.

Jack déplaça son regard jusqu'à lui, le masque neutre glissant à nouveau sur ses traits.

« Maintenant, il nous faut des vaisseaux. »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Encore. » ordonna la voix tranquille de Tarik, en jaillissant derrière elle.

Sam soupira. Ils n'avançaient pas. Cela faisait des heures que Tarik s'échinait à lui apprendre à se déplacer plus discrètement que la brise légère qui courait sur le campement. Et ça ne servait à rien. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle commençait à se dire que les facultés furtives des Chasseurs étaient inhérentes à leur physique. Certes, en apparence, ils étaient humains, mais les humains ne ramenaient pas les gens à la vie par la force de leur esprit. Ca, c'était le propre des Nox.

« Je n'arrive à rien, Tarik. »

L'homme secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Parce que tu n'essayes pas assez fort, Ayesha. »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et reporta son attention sur le parcours qu'il avait installé pour elle. C'était son soixante-sixième essai et son soixante-sixième échec. Elle n'était même pas parvenue au tiers du chemin. A chaque fois, elle butait sur un caillou, marchait sur une brindille ou faisait une autre erreur. Tarik attendait d'elle qu'elle soit plus silencieuse qu'une ombre. Elle continuait à penser que c'était impossible.

« Je fais ce que je peux. » répliqua-t-elle un peu brutalement.

Elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que son enfant était quelque part, là dehors, aux mains de la pire créature que le mal ait jamais engendré. Si elle avait progressivement réussi à repousser la douleur liée à la disparition de Jack derrière un mur de concentration, elle ne pouvait chasser Ellyn de son esprit. C'était trop lui demander.

« Tu penses trop. » la gronda gentiment Tarik. Il ne parut pas remarquer que le reproche familier eut l'effet d'un coup franc dans l'estomac, ramenant à sa mémoire le visage au sourire moqueur de Jack. « Quand tu cesseras de vouloir contrôler ce qui t'entoure, tu réussiras. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il sourit. « Ca va prendre du temps. » admit-il. « Mais tu y arriveras. »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et observa sans grand enthousiasme le parcours qui s'étendait devant elle.

« Encore. » ordonna la voix de Tarik.

Et elle recommença.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ignorant les regards réprobateurs, curieux ou simplement hargneux, Daniel Jackson se glissa dans la salle de contrôle et prit place à côté de Harriman. Il était très tôt et il espérait qu'à cette heure ci, il ne croiserait pas Jack. Non pas que ça fasse grande différence de toute façon…

Il avait pensé qu'après l'avoir frappé, Jack passerait au dessus de sa colère pour considérer l'ensemble de la situation. Il aurait dû savoir mieux que ça. Jack O'Neill n'était pas le genre d'homme à pardonner, particulièrement si on s'en prenait à sa famille. La moitié du SGC semblait d'ailleurs partager son opinion. Croyaient-ils vraiment tous que laisser Sam et Ellyn à la merci de Ba'al avait été un choix simple pour lui ? Mais il avait vu l'alternative… Il avait juste cru que Sam s'en sortirait. Oui, il l'avait tué… peut-être pas dans les faits, mais dans la pratique c'était la même chose… Il avait tué son amie. Pour la cause. Et ça le rendait malade.

Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il commença à taper rapidement le message qu'il comptait envoyer. Il était à la moitié quand la Porte s'enclencha. Ce n'était pas très surprenant. Ces jours-ci, le SGC était devenu un vrai hall de gare. Il en était de même d'Hak'tyl. Harriman géra calmement la chose, réceptionnant les données qu'on venait d'envoyer et les lui transmettant en silence. Walter était un grand fan de Jack, et Ellyn avait immédiatement fait son trou dans le cœur du sergent. Il était de ceux qui punissaient Daniel en l'ignorant.

L'archéologue prit connaissance du message en le remerciant néanmoins. La Porte retournait à son état de veille quand Jack et Sheppard débarquèrent au pas de course.

« Walter ! » beugla Jack, sans même lui adresser un regard.

Daniel ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de Hammond. Le Général semblait fatigué en ce moment, et il était clair que Jack dirigeait maintenant les opérations.

« Un message de la Tock'Ra, monsieur. » résuma Harriman. « Pas de voyageurs. »

Lentement, le regard glacial de Jack se posa sur le linguiste. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que frissonner. Il l'avait vu à l'époque de Charlie… Il y avait la même lueur destructrice dans son regard. C'était effrayant. Il était mort. Une vague glacée descendit sur Daniel alors qu'il comprenait l'ampleur de ses actes. Non seulement, il avait tué Sam… Mais il avait également tué Jack. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde.

Quand il avait envisagé la possibilité que Sam ne s'en sorte pas, il avait pensé que Jack tiendrait le coup. Pour Ellyn. Il était clair désormais que, malgré tout l'amour que le Colonel avait pour sa fille, ça ne le tiendrait pas longtemps loin de la femme qui avait partagé sa vie.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la scène présente et il vit Jack ordonner quelque chose à Sheppard d'un geste vif de la tête. Ces deux là semblaient avoir développé un don pour se comprendre sans parler. Un peu comme avec Teal'c.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? » demanda John.

C'était la première fois que John lui adressait la parole depuis le briefing qui avait suivi la disparition d'Ellyn. Il jugea que c'était un bon présage.

« Les Grands Maîtres se réunissent ce vendredi. La Tock'Ra pense que c'est ce jour là que Ba'al fera marcher la machine. Ils commencent à rapatrier les vaisseaux vers une planète neutre, plus proche de celle qui sert de QG à Ba'al. »

La mâchoire de Jack se contracta, tandis que son regard dérivait, avec un mécontentement évident, vers la Porte.

« Cinq jours. » constata platement John. « C'est moins que ce que j'espérais. »

Le Colonel haussa les épaules. « C'était une possibilité, Sheppard. » Il se tourna vers Harriman. « Il faut augmenter la fréquence des départs. Envoyez un message à Teal'c, qu'il organise des petits groupes et nous aide à trouver des alliés. »

Déjà, le sergent s'empressait vers le clavier. Daniel le stoppa d'un geste.

« Euh, Jack… »

Le militaire se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de briefing, Sheppard sur les talons. L'homme se figea dans sa marche, sans pour autant se retourner. Toutes les activités avaient cessé. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

« Je pensais contacter les Asgards… Au cas où… » Il hésita. « Si vous êtes d'accord. »

Jack haussa les épaules, la tension perceptible dans chacun de ses gestes. L'ironie grinçante qui imprégnait ses mots le fit grimacer.

« Ce n'est pas sur cette question là que j'aurai aimé donner mon avis. »

Nerveusement, Daniel remit ses lunettes en place. Il avait espéré qu'ils pourraient avoir cette discussion là en privé.

« Je vous l'aurais dit si je n'avais pas su par avance que vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé faire. »

Il entendit presque le glapissement horrifié de Harriman à côté de lui. Courageux mais pas téméraire, le sergent recula prestement quand Jack se retourna. La posture était menaçante. Daniel l'avait côtoyé assez d'années au combat pour savoir qu'il y avait de fortes chances que, dans moins de cinq minutes, il se retrouve à nouveau avec son poing dans la figure.

Lentement, le militaire avança vers lui jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine. Daniel ne bougea pas, décidé à encaisser ce qui allait suivre.

« Vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux… » Sa voix était parfaitement maîtrisée mais il pouvait sentir la colère et la haine sous ses mots. « Vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux et vous lui avez assuré qu'il ne nous arriverait rien… Qu'Ellyn était en sécurité… » Il baissa le ton au murmure, de sorte que les oreilles indiscrètes ne puissent entendre ce qu'il allait dire. « Dieu seul sait où est Ellyn… Et Sam… Vous m'avez pris Sam. _Ca_, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. »

Comme si ça lui demandait une force surhumaine de ne pas l'étrangler sur place, Jack recula pour rejoindre Sheppard.

« Contactez les Asgards. » ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. « Et restez loin de moi. »

Daniel resta planté au milieu de la salle de contrôle un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que Harriman lui signale que, s'il souhaitait envoyer son message avant que lui-même contacte Hak'tyl, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Il s'exécuta en silence. Essayer de contacter Thor était comme lancer une bouteille d'eau dans l'océan. Sauf que l'océan en question avait les proportions d'une galaxie.

Une galaxie… C'était une représentation parfaite de l'incompréhension qui le séparait de Jack à ce moment précis. Ca lui brisa le coeur de penser qu'il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis dans la même semaine… Sans parler de sa nièce…

Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

La main appuyée sur la vitre de la salle de briefing, Jack contemplait la scène qui se jouait dans la salle d'embarquement. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne cessait de se répéter ça, encore et encore, mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il avait dit à Hammond qu'il était contre, mais le Général était passé au dessus. Jacob et les autres avaient approuvé. Pas lui. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'elle était partie, qu'il ne la reverrait jamais…

Il ferma les yeux alors que deux étages plus bas, Mitchell remettait le drapeau soigneusement plié, censé rendre hommage à sa femme, à Jacob Carter. Il imaginait déjà les commentaires de ceux qui avaient pris le parti de Daniel… Jack O'Neill n'assistait même pas à la cérémonie funèbre de Samantha Carter… Jack O'Neill n'avait même pas fait l'effort de revêtir l'uniforme…

Qu'ils aillent au diable.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait comprendre ce qui le liait à Carter. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait seulement imaginer la force des sentiments qui les unissaient. Elle était morte et aucune cérémonie ne changerait ça… Alors, pourquoi assister à un simulacre d'hommage qui ne ferait que retourner le sabre déjà enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son cœur ?

A quel point il devait être devenu masochiste pour le regarder quand même…

Les gens commencèrent à se disperser en bas. Il resta là où il était, le regard fixé sur la Porte et tout ce qu'elle représentait. C'était à cause d'elle. Tout ça c'était à cause de cet objet finalement insignifiant dans le grand schéma de l'univers… S'il n'y avait pas eu l'anneau, où seraient-ils aujourd'hui ? Lui, certainement plus de ce monde… Mais Sam… Sam vivrait. Elle était si belle, si brillante… Elle aurait probablement eu une vie normale, un mari, des enfants…

Il n'était pas censé regretter. Il ne regrettait rien des cinq années qu'ils avaient vécu avec Daniel et Teal'c à explorer l'univers… Il ne regrettait rien non plus des cinq suivantes… Ce court chemin avec Carter était peut-être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie. Et elle lui avait offert Ellyn… Ellyn… Il pressa sa main libre sur ses paupières, incapable d'affronter l'image de sa fille pour le moment. Quand il laissait son esprit divaguer, qu'il se laissait aller à l'imaginer, à rêver d'elle, ça finissait invariablement de la même manière. Il était à nouveau dans la maison qu'il avait partagée avec Sara des années auparavant, et à l'endroit précis où il avait trouvé Charlie. Sauf que le fragile petit corps qu'il trouvait baignant dans son sang n'était pas celui de son fils. C'était sa fille.

Ellyn…

Elle était vivante. Elle _devait_ être vivante. Ce serait suffisamment dur quand il la retrouverait… Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère… Comment pourrait-il lui annoncer qu'elle était morte ? Comment allait-il pouvoir affronter ce regard bleu, si semblable à celui de Carter, et lui dire que leur vie à tous les trois était détruite ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas… Tout comme il ne pourrait pas vivre éternellement sans Sam. Depuis qu'il l'avait perdue, il avait l'impression d'être en apnée… Il ne respirait plus, ne vivait plus…

Et ça ne faisait que trois jours. Comment Jacob voulait-il qu'il supporte ça jusqu'au minimum la majorité d'Ellyn ? Des années ? Le reste de sa vie ? Mais sa vie était finie… Personne ne comprenait ça et pourtant, pour lui, c'était limpide. Sa vie s'était finie avec celle de Sam Carter.

Et il était responsable.

Des heures. Elle avait bataillé des heures pour le mettre en garde contre les dangers qu'ils courraient, qu'ils feraient courir à Ellyn, s'ils retournaient au SGC. Mais il lui avait assuré qu'elle ne risquerait rien, qu'il la protégerait. Ne l'avait-il pas toujours fait ? Ensuite, ça avait été la tension presque constante liée au danger de faire partie de SG1. Et là encore, il lui avait assuré qu'elle avait tort, que s'il y restait en mission, elle s'en sortirait sans lui. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point c'était ridicule.

Elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle aurait fait un effort pour Ellyn, l'aurait probablement élevée du mieux qu'elle l'aurait pu… Mais au final, elle aurait été toute aussi morte intérieurement qu'il l'était actuellement. Il était moins fort qu'elle…

« C'était une belle cérémonie, Jack. »

Jack ne sursauta pas. Il ne l'avait pas entendu monter les marches métalliques qui menaient à la salle de briefing, et si ça avait été le cas, il se serait enfui lâchement. L'affronter était toujours un calvaire.

« Dégagez, Daniel. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, il sut que l'archéologue n'en ferait rien. Alors, lui tournant résolument le dos, il serra les poings à s'en faire mal. C'était encore le seul moyen de contenir sa rage.

« C'était mon amie aussi… » déclara doucement l'autre homme.

Luttant pour ravaler la boule qui obstruait sa gorge, il s'obligea à rester silencieux. Son amie… Son _amie_… Un ami n'aurait pas laissé sa fille se faire enlever…Un ami ne l'aurait pas laissée se faire tuer…

« Jack… Je comprends que vous soyez en colère… »

« En colère ?! » coupa-t-il en se retournant violemment, faisant face à l'archéologue en costume sombre. « En colère ?! Je ne suis pas en colère, Daniel ! Je suis au-delà de ça ! »

Les yeux rougis de son ancien coéquipier l'agacèrent plus encore. De quel droit ?! De quel droit la pleurait-il ?!

« Nous retrouverons Ellyn. » dit-il faiblement. « Ou nous mourrons tous. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Si vous aviez été honnête, nous n'aurions pas besoin de retrouver Ellyn. Ellyn serait _ici_, en sécurité. Avec sa mère. »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et il s'en voulut des sanglots qu'il sentait monter. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. C'était une de ses grandes règles. Jack O'Neill ne pleurait pas. Il avait réussi à tout garder à l'intérieur pour Charlie, il ferait pareil avec Sam. Maîtrisant sa respiration avec difficulté, il puisa dans sa volonté pour retrouver son calme.

« Je suis désolé, Jack… » Le ton geignard de Daniel ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler. Il était dangereusement près de craquer. « Quand tout sera fini, peut-être que vous verrez enfin les choses comme moi… »

Il ne fit rien pour tenter de refouler le rire qui secoua sa poitrine. L'archéologue le dévisagea comme s'il était fou, et, inconsciemment, Jack se dit que c'était peut-être l'explication à cette douleur brute qui lui déchirait le cœur et envahissait sa tête.

« Si vous pensez vraiment que je serai encore là quand tout sera fini, Daniel, alors vous êtes un imbécile. »

Ressentant la nécessité de se retrouver au calme, il dépassa son ancien meilleur ami. Une main fermement posée sur son bras stoppa sa retraite.

« Ellyn… » commença-t-il.

« N'aura pas besoin d'un père comme moi. » compléta Jack en se dégageant.

Daniel secoua la tête, le suppliant du regard de comprendre. « Vous êtes un excellent père, Jack. »

A nouveau, un rire menaça de déborder de sa gorge. Sauf que, cette fois, il était si amer que le Colonel préféra le garder prisonnier.

« Grace à Carter. » répondit-il simplement. « Sans elle, je ne vaux pas grand-chose. »

« Jack… » protesta l'archéologue. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose, le Colonel s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Il ne voulait pas de cette discussion là.

Dès le lendemain, ils commenceraient à évacuer les hommes vers Hak'tyl. De là, ceux qui devaient partir pour la planète où les Tock'Ra avaient dissimulé les vaisseaux, le feraient. Les autres resteraient et attendraient le signal. Le plan était parfait.

Un Tock'Ra infiltré dans la forteresse se débrouillerait pour trafiquer les détecteurs et les scanners, ce qui permettrait à tous les vaisseaux d'entrer dans l'orbite de la planète. Un quart des vaisseaux se poseraient non loin de la forteresse. Les troupes qu'ils contiendraient se disperseraient et l'attaque coordonnée provenant de Hak'tyl et dirigée par Mitchell leur apporterait les renforts nécessaires. C'était un très bon plan.

Un des meilleurs qu'ils aient jamais eu.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Sam quitta le cocon chaleureux qui lui avait servi de maison ces quatre derniers jours et s'éloigna du campement. La nuit était chaude et les étoiles brillantes, elle se laissa aller dans l'herbe dès qu'elle fut à l'écart. Ce sentiment d'urgence dans son ventre ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser et, instinctivement, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Elle avait beaucoup progressé. En quelques jours, Tarik avait fait d'elle un membre à part entière des Chasseurs. Elle savait désormais utiliser leur technologie, avait grandement amélioré ses capacités de combat au corps à corps et avait appris à se déplacer sans alerter qui que ce soit. Si, au début, elle avait douté des méthodes de lutte des Chasseurs, elle était à présent amplement convaincue. Ils utilisaient des armes blanches et ça pouvait sembler archaïque… Seulement, lorsqu'on savait se glisser jusqu'à son adversaire sans se faire repérer, il ne pouvait éviter d'en venir aux mains. Leurs lances seraient peu utiles aux Jaffas lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient avec un couteau menaçant leurs gorges.

Grace à ses espions, Tarik avait découvert le plan de l'Alliance. Sam avait trouvé ça très malin. C'était plus tangible que la plupart des idées qu'ils avaient eues par le passé. L'attaque simultanée devrait marcher comme il se devait… et elle n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver sa fille. Fermant les yeux pour contrer l'angoisse qui la prit à la pensée d'Ellyn, elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Tarik avait décrété qu'ils partiraient le lendemain, ainsi, ils seraient au point de rendez vous des vaisseaux de l'Alliance à temps pour profiter de la faille dans la sécurité de la forteresse de Ba'al. Leurs propres boucliers empêcheraient les Tock'Ra de les détecter. Ensuite, ils se déploieraient à terre et infiltreraient les lieux. La consigne était simple. Tuer autant de Grands Maîtres que possible.

D'après leur prophétie, Sam était censée se charger de Ba'al en personne… Sa priorité était Ellyn. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé, elle la sortirait de là et se débrouillerait pour trouver un membre du SGC, en qui elle avait assez confiance, à qui confier la petite. Après quoi…

Deux choix s'offraient à elle. Soit elle restait avec sa fille et s'assurait qu'il lui reste au moins un parent pour la voir grandir, soit elle retournait à l'intérieur affronter Ba'al, en personne, et lui faire payer la mort de Jack. Et même si ce n'était pas la plus raisonnable ou la plus réaliste, la deuxième option était de loin la plus tentante. Elle souhaitait désespérément lui enfoncer un poignard au fin fond du cœur. Lui arracher ce que lui, il lui avait arraché.

Serrant les dents, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et laissa son regard se perdre dans la voute étoilée. Les étoiles étaient plus brillantes sur cette planète. A l'époque où Sam était enceinte, Jack posait une main sur son ventre et désignait toutes les constellations qu'ils pouvaient voir de là où ils étaient. Ca la faisait rire mais il disait que c'était leur enfant et que, forcément, il allait adorer les étoiles. Et effectivement, Ellyn adorait ça…

Elle sentit les larmes dégouliner sur ses joues et le sanglot monumental se lever dans sa poitrine, mais elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Depuis que Tarik l'avait sauvée, elle ne s'était pas autorisée à pleurer Jack. Elle savait que ça rendrait la chose réelle et c'était trop dur d'imaginer qu'il ne serait plus jamais là pour elle… qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le toucher… nicher sa tête dans son cou…

Son être entier était déchiré de l'avoir perdu. A chaque seconde, elle se demandait si la vie avait encore un sens. A quoi bon sans Jack ? Ellyn aurait besoin de sa mère, mais si Jack n'était plus là pour les regarder, les aimer, à quoi tout ça servait-il ? Elle allait être une mère pitoyable sans lui.

C'était lui qui avait su quoi faire quand Ellyn était tombée malade pour la première fois, alors qu'elle paniquait. Lui encore qui s'était gentiment moqué d'elle parce qu'elle pleurait comme une madeleine quand Ellyn avait fait ses premiers pas…

Il n'y avait aucun souvenir de ces cinq dernières années qu'elle aurait échangé contre un autre. Leur vie ensemble avait été, sinon parfaite, au moins heureuse et harmonieuse. Elle aimait le Jack amoureux qu'elle avait découvert, loin de l'ombre pesante du Colonel O'Neill dix ans plus tôt.

Et tout ça… Tout ça n'était plus que fumée au vent… On lui avait tout volé… Ba'al lui avait tout volé…

Alors non, non, elle ne retournerait pas jouer les mères au foyer. Non. Dès qu'Ellyn serait en sécurité, elle retournerait chercher Ba'al. Et Ba'al paierait pour lui avoir pris Jack.

Même si elle devait y laisser la vie, Ba'al la supplierait de l'achever, avant de crever, son poignard au fond des entrailles.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Recroquevillé sur son lit, dans ses quartiers, Jack fixait, sans la voir, l'armoire métallique. L'obscurité relative qui régnait dans la chambre n'apaisait pas son imagination trop vive qui rejouait sans cesse ces cinq dernières années. Du moment où il avait retrouvé Sam dans cet asile au moment où il avait découvert la tache de sang dans leur salon.

Il serra un peu plus fort, contre sa poitrine, la peluche d'Ellyn et le tee-shirt qu'il avait volé dans le casier de Carter. Le tee-shirt avait son odeur. Ce parfum si particulier qui lui faisait tourner la tête, même après tout ce temps.

Hammond lui avait ordonné de se reposer, de dormir, le menaçant même de ne pas l'autoriser à participer à la mission s'il ne le faisait pas. Jack avait cédé pour ne pas inquiéter le vieil homme. A quoi bon lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus dormir, parce que dormir, c'était rêver des bras de Sam Carter… Ca le tuait chaque fois qu'il se réveillait et qu'elle n'était pas là.

Son regard se perdit vers le réveil. Une heure et il pourrait sortir. Trois et il serait sur un vaisseau en partance pour la bataille finale.

Fermant les yeux, il ramena le tee-shirt sur son visage et le respira à pleins poumons, refusant d'admettre que ce qu'il sentait glisser sur ses joues étaient des larmes.


	15. Even if you cannot hear my voice

**Chapitre 15 : Even if you cannot hear my voice**

Pénétrant dans la partie avant du vaisseau Cargo, Jack se laissa aller dans le fauteuil à côté de Teal'c, une curieuse sensation d'apaisement remplaçant toute la douleur et toute l'inquiétude qui l'avaient consumé ces derniers jours. Dans quelques heures, ce serait terminé. Cadel, le Tock'Ra infiltré, ferait en sorte qu'ils puissent passer. Ils se poseraient, commenceraient à se déployer et le combat débuterait. Et il était bien conscient que, dans ces situations d'extrême urgence, le cerveau s'éteignait au profit de l'instinct. Il n'attendait que ça. Cesser de penser…

« Le Major Carter aurait été fière de ce que nous avons accompli, O'Neill. »

Il tourna la tête vers son ami, un sourire triste jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Sans doute… » Il soupira avec mélancolie, autorisant son sourire à devenir plus franc. « Et elle m'aurait botté les fesses pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. »

Il n'avait pas anticipé la lame de douleur qui le frapperait à l'évocation de Carter. Tout avait été si rapide… Ils avaient eu des années, mais elles s'étaient écoulées comme des minutes…

« Je ne le pense pas. Samantha Carter était une femme d'honneur, O'Neill. Elle aurait respecté votre choix. Plus que cela, elle aurait fait le même. »

Il détourna lentement les yeux pour ne plus avoir à affronter le regard profond du Jaffa. Il savait. Et Jack savait qu'il savait.

« Je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'Ishta s'embarque avec vous… »

Le changement brutal de conversation eut l'effet escompté et Teal'c inclina la tête.

« Ishta est une guerrière redoutable. Elle sera plus utile au sol que prisonnière dans les airs. »

Il avait été décidé que Teal'c commanderait l'escouade de vaisseaux. Ca n'avait pas vraiment ravi le Jaffa qui aurait préféré se battre au sol avec ses hommes. Néanmoins, quelqu'un devait bien le faire et qui d'autre que lui ? Personne n'était meilleur tacticien sauf, peut-être, Jack lui-même.

« Je pensais qu'elle désirerait rester avec vous. » insista-t-il néanmoins.

Commander leur dérisoire flottille ne serait pas sans risque. Ba'al avait des chasseurs de la mort et des vaisseaux prêts à être lancés. Sans parler des vaisseaux-mères des autres Grands Maîtres qu'il faudrait abattre.

« Ishta sait où est sa place. Et je sais où est la mienne. »

Jack perçut une inquiétude contenue dans la voix calme du Jaffa. Il ne doutait pas qu'Ishta serait dans ses pensées à chaque instant de la bataille.

« Parfois… » dit le Colonel doucement « Savoir où est notre devoir n'est pas suffisant. »

« Et dans ces cas-là… » contra le Jaffa. « Suivre ce que nous dicte notre devoir au lieu de notre cœur est plus honorable que de sacrifier la galaxie pour une seule vie. »

Jack releva brusquement la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de Teal'c.

« Approuvez-vous ce qu'a fait Daniel ? »

Une colère sourde monta en lui qu'il se fit un devoir de supprimer. Pas encore. Plus tard, quand il serait au cœur du combat… Plus tard, sa colère serait un atout et non un poids.

« Je respecte la décision qu'il a prise. »

Il n'avait jamais dit ça. Ces derniers jours, Teal'c lui avait paru l'ami absolu mais, en réalité, si les places avaient été échangées, il aurait probablement fait de même que Daniel. Il se sentit trahi de façon infâme.

« Et que lui a-t-elle coûté, Teal'c ?! Que lui a-t-elle coûté de plus qu'à moi ?! »

Calmement, le guerrier inclina la tête.

« Vous êtes aveuglé par votre peine, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson a perdu une sœur, une enfant qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout, et ce qui lui fait le plus mal, je pense, il a perdu votre amitié et votre confiance. »

Jack faillit se mettre à hurler mais, au prix d'un gros effort, parvint à se taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de régler leurs comptes. Surtout que, s'il devait être honnête, les mots du Jaffa n'étaient pas dénués de vérité. S'il n'avait pas été touché d'aussi près par tout cela… peut-être même qu'il aurait défendu la décision de Daniel. Peut-être…

« Que ferait Sam si elle était à ma place ? »

La question était ironique. C'était à lui de savoir ce que la jeune femme aurait fait dans ce cas de figure… Seulement, il ne le savait pas. Elle lui manquait trop pour qu'il sache.

« Je crois que le Major Carter se serait assurée du bien être futur de la jeune Ellyn, O'Neill. »

Jack hocha la tête pensivement. Sans doute… Sam aurait fait passez Ellyn d'abord. Il ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son ami quand un voyant rouge clignota sur le panneau de bord.

« Teal'c ? » demanda-t-il avec une note d'anxiété dans la voix. Ou peut-être était-ce de l'impatience.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de vous adresser aux troupes, O'Neill. »

Une nouvelle vague glacée le submergea mais, cette fois, c'était un autre genre de frayeur. Levant un sourcil, il dévisagea le Jaffa.

« Pardon ? »

« Ils attendent un discours, Jack. » expliqua patiemment la voix de Jacob derrière lui.

Il se tourna vers lui avec une grimace. Daniel à ses côtés, le vieux Général quitta l'arrière du Cargo et vint se planter entre Teal'c et Jack.

« C'est Daniel, le pro des discours. » contra-t-il, espérant encore pouvoir s'en sortir. Il détestait parler, il comprenait l'intérêt d'un speech d'encouragement avant la bataille mais pourquoi serait-ce à lui de le donner ?

« Oui, mais c'est vous qu'ils suivent. C'est vous qu'ils veulent entendre. » répliqua l'archéologue.

Jack soupira, réalisant que la discussion était vaine, il fit un signe de tête à Teal'c et tourna le dos à son beau-père et à son ancien équipier. En silence, le Jaffa enclencha la radio qui transmettrait à tous les vaisseaux.

Fermant les yeux contre cette angoisse sourde qui montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il devait s'adresser à une assemblée quelconque, il prit une grande inspiration. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et laissa donc son instinct le guider, inconscient à présent que ses mots résonnaient dans chaque vaisseau et, qu'à ce moment même, sur Hak'tyl, Mitchell s'abandonnait avec la même réticence au même exercice.

« Je pourrais saluer chacun d'entre vous séparément. Je pourrais vanter la bravoure des Jaffas, la persévérance de la Tock'Ra ou la loyauté des Terriens. Je pourrais remercier chacun d'entre vous pour le sacrifice que chacun de vos peuples s'apprête à faire. Je pourrais… » Sa voix se fit plus ferme. « Mais je ne le ferai pas. »

Il y eut un silence et il perçut clairement le regard surpris qu'échangeaient, derrière lui, Jacob et Daniel. Il se concentra sur le soutien silencieux que lui apportait Teal'c.

« Je ne le ferai pas. » reprit-il. « Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ce ne sont pas les Jaffas qui se battent. Ou les Tock'Ra. Ou les Terriens. Aujourd'hui, nous nous battrons ensemble. Comme un seul peuple. Nous avons tous nos raisons de partir au front. Beaucoup de nous tomberont. Beaucoup de nous ne se relèveront pas. Mais ceux qui resteront continueront de se battre. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous devons gagner. Nous allons gagner. Ensemble. Comme un seul peuple. Et si nous mourons, ce sera libre ! »

Il fit un pas en arrière. Grimaçant, il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour prendre l'avis de Jacob, et probablement aussi celui de l'archéologue, quand une clameur sourde sortit du haut-parleur. Légèrement surpris, il comprit que le son indéfinissable était les cris de guerre des Jaffas où se mêlaient les sifflets et les acclamations de ses propres hommes. Le gros des troupes Terriennes débarqueraient par la Porte avec Mitchell, Sheppard et Ishta, mais il y avait assez de soldats pour rivaliser avec le bruit que faisaient les anciens esclaves.

Si Sam avait été là, il se serait probablement tourné vers elle avec un sourire idiot et lui aurait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas si mal pour un vieux Colonel… Sam n'était pas là et il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui il voulait partager ça.

Refusant les sobres félicitations de Jacob, il recula, battant en retraite dans la partie arrière du vaisseau. Il avait besoin de calme et de concentration. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Cadel désactive les scanners. La clef de l'opération était la discrétion…

« Jack ? »

Il entendit la porte coulisser derrière Daniel, les isolant de Jacob et Teal'c. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'archéologue étaient toujours contradictoires. Une part de lui voulait le réduire en charpie pour ce qu'il avait fait, une autre plus ténue ne semblait pouvoir cesser de hurler 'mais c'est Daniel, pour l'amour du ciel'. S'il ne pouvait pardonner à Daniel, alors à qui ?

« Pas de nouvelles des Asguards, alors ? »

Il avait, en quelque sorte, espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que Thor sortirait tel le lapin du chapeau. Il n'en avait rien été. Ils devraient faire à l'ancienne…

« Non. » répondit Daniel, une déception nette dans la voix. « Ils doivent avoir leurs propres problèmes avec les Réplicateurs. »

Les Réplicateurs… Il les avait presque oubliés, ceux là…

« Dommage. »

L'archéologue haussa les épaules. « Oui. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Finalement, Daniel détourna les yeux et se racla nerveusement la gorge.

« Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux, Jack. Ca pourrait être notre dernière conversation. »

« Et vous voulez mon pardon. »

Il savait qu'il était dur. Son visage était fermé, son regard ne donnait aucune indication sur à quel point la conversation l'irritait… Daniel sembla hésiter une seconde, avant de grimacer.

« Oui… Mais je comprends pourquoi vous me haïssez. Si… Si ça avait été Sha'Re… Je n'aurais rien voulu d'autre que de vous tuer. »

Jack leva les sourcils, satisfait et surpris à la fois qu'il accepte enfin son point de vue. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Teal'c lui revint en mémoire et il réalisa que, s'il était réellement en colère contre Daniel, s'il lui en voulait au point de l'assassiner… il tenait encore à son amitié. C'était un paradoxe _très_ irritant parce qu'il désirait réellement se détacher de ça, le détester simplement sans ces incessants rappels de ce qu'ils avaient partagé, de ce qui, en un sens, rendait plus vif encore ce sentiment de trahison.

« Je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. » lâcha le militaire. Il n'avait pas prévu de demander ça à Daniel. En fait, il était la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé demander ça… Mais Teal'c l'avait dit, Sam aurait fait ce qui était le mieux pour Ellyn.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

La réponse était franche et ça facilita un peu la question suivante. Il se racla la gorge, hésitant.

« S'il m'arrive quelque chose… » Et c'était un petit si. « J'aimerais que vous preniez soin d'Ellyn. »

Daniel sembla sidéré. A vrai dire, Jack l'était tout autant. Il avait prévu de demander ça à Sheppard. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme depuis des années, mais ils s'étaient immédiatement entendus comme larrons en foire, et le Major adorait la petite. Son premier choix avait été Teal'c… mais il doutait que Sam apprécie qu'il fasse élever leur fille selon la coutume Jaffa.

« Jack… »

« Daniel. » coupa-t-il fermement. Il ne voulait pas de discours le dissuadant de se mettre en danger… Il voulait sauver Ellyn, trouver Ba'al et le mettre en pièces. S'il s'en sortait… il ferait avec. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ce qu'il préférerait, il voulait être sûr que quelqu'un prenne soin de sa fille.

« Vous disiez que vous ne pardonneriez jamais… » déclara le jeune homme avec incrédulité.

Jack secoua la tête sans savoir quoi dire. Comment expliquer, sans passer pour quelqu'un d'affreux, que s'il avait simplement laissé Ellyn se faire enlever et si Sam n'était pas morte, les choses en seraient sans doute restées à son poing dans sa figure ? Il aurait été furieux, aurait probablement tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois… mais il n'aurait pas cette impression d'éternelle torture dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'ils auraient retrouvé Ellyn, tous les quatre, en tant qu'SG1, et la vie aurait repris son cours normal.

« Je sais que vous ne la mettrez plus jamais en danger. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Mais pour Sam… » contra l'archéologue.

« Carter est morte. » coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois, avec brutalité. « En ce qui me concerne, vous en êtes responsable. _Ca_, je ne peux pas vous le pardonner. »

Daniel hocha tristement la tête. « Oui… Je comprends. » Il rencontra le regard déterminé du Colonel. « Je le ferai, Jack. Je veillerai sur Ellyn. »

Jack lui accorda un faible sourire en guise de remerciement et retourna dans la partie avant du vaisseau, juste à temps pour que Jacob lui annonce qu'ils étaient prêts à passer en orbite. Avec une angoisse et une impatience barbare, le vieil homme posa une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Jack partageait son point de vue.

_Ils allaient venger Sam_.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

A travers le large panneau vitré, Sam observa les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se placer en orbite. Celui dans lequel elle se trouvait, suivi par la petite flottille des Chasseurs s'engouffra à la suite de ceux qui se dirigeaient vers la planète. Une impatience primaire battait dans son ventre. Une soif de sang qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressentie auparavant… qu'elle avait toujours craint de ressentir. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin… Avant aujourd'hui.

Les vaisseaux des Chasseurs divergèrent rapidement de ceux de l'Alliance. Elle avait deviné que les Jaffas et les Tock'Ra pilotant les Cargos ne feraient que déposer les troupes destinées à l'attaque au sol, avant de reprendre de l'altitude pour coordonner la frappe dans les airs et de s'occuper des autres vaisseaux des Grands Maîtres. Les Chasseurs ne se battaient pas dans l'espace. Ils ne maîtrisaient pas assez ces méthodes là.

Sa flotte toucha le sol et Sam sortit sans attendre, retrouvant la terre sous ses bottes avec plaisir. Le reste des Chasseurs quittèrent leur moyen de transport et se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

« Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire. » déclara-t-elle simplement.

Comme si elle leur avait donné un ordre très précis, ils se dispersèrent rapidement, se fondant dans les bois en direction de la forteresse. Ils seraient plus rapides que l'Alliance… Avec un peu de chance, ils parviendraient à récupérer Ellyn avant le début des hostilités ouvertes. Tarik se plaça près d'elle, le sourire amusé qu'il ne semblait jamais quitter toujours en place.

« Nerveuse, Ayesha ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam grimaça, laissant ses propres lèvres s'étirer en un sourire d'une brutalité primaire.

« Impatiente. »

La vengeance serait un doux baume à mettre sur son cœur…


	16. Kill or being killed

**Chapitre 16 : Kill or being killed.**

Le Colonel Dan Hakerman n'avait rejoint le SGC que deux ans plus tôt. Il ne connaissait pas O'Neill personnellement. A vrai dire, il ne connaissait personnellement aucun des membres de SG1, que ce soit l'ancienne version, la légendaire, ou la plus récente commandée par Mitchell. Les équipes SG étaient un monde sectaire et c'était comme au lycée… SG1 était la bande branchée.

Il avait été surpris quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il commanderait le détachement destiné à libérer la Porte. Tout le monde pensait que le poste irait à Sheppard, Mitchell étant toujours sur Hak'tyl. Mais non… C'était à lui que revenait l'honneur.

Faisant silencieusement signe à ses hommes de se déployer, il révisa son jugement sur l'homme qui menait cette opération. A première vue, elle lui avait paru insensée, et il s'était demandé pourquoi on autorisait un soldat à prendre les décisions. Il était clair qu'O'Neill se foutait du sort de la galaxie comme de sa première chemise… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sauver sa gamine.

Ca, Dan ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il avait lui-même deux enfants et Dieu sait qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux. Mais de là à ce que la Maison Blanche l'autorise à le faire… O'Neill avait organisé et déclenché une guerre. Et il envoyait ses hommes au casse pipe. Ils le savaient tous. Il y avait tellement peu de chances de survivre à cette bataille qu'ils étaient allés enrôler sur d'autres planètes. La rumeur qui circulait à la base, c'était que la perte de sa femme l'avait rendu fou… D'autres, les plus anciens, ceux qui l'avaient connu avant, disaient que c'était du pur génie…

Ce que Dan savait, c'est que maintenant qu'il était là, il aurait largement préféré être n'importe où ailleurs.

Quand tous ses hommes furent en position, encerclant la Porte des Etoiles et les nombreux Jaffas qui la gardaient, il ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gardes que prévu, et ils seraient très vite dépassés. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier que les renforts arrivent à l'heure. Tout reposait sur la surprise.

Il soupira imperceptiblement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. D'après les informations de ce Tock'Ra… Calkel… Calel… Caldel ? D'après ses informations, la cérémonie devait débuter à cinq heures précises. O'Neill avait déclaré qu'ils attaqueraient à quatre heures cinquante. Assez prêt pour que rien ne soit fait à la petite, trop tard pour que Ba'al puisse trouver un plan de secours.

Il était très précisément quatre heures quarante-neuf. La Porte s'enclencha.

Dan ferma brièvement les yeux, tandis que les chevrons s'illuminaient un à un sous le regard stupéfait des Jaffas qui se mirent à pointer leurs lances vers elle.

Il y eut un grésillement dans son oreillette.

« _C'est parti._ » lança la voix neutre d'O'Neill au moment même où le vortex explosait.

Sans attendre, Dan se mit à tirer, imité par la totalité de ses hommes qui se composaient de soldats, de Jaffas, de Tock'Ra et de tout un éventail de peuples qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par le groupe plus large commandé par Mitchell et la femme Jaffa. Le Colonel et la blondinette passèrent simultanément la Porte et réussirent à eux deux à faire un carnage. Surveillant du coin de l'œil ceux qui passaient l'Anneau, il ne vit pas venir le coup qui le faucha au torse.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le coup vengeur que lança le Colonel Mitchell au Jaffa qui venait de l'abattre. Il ferma les yeux sur cette certitude absolue, il avait fait son devoir. Ils passeraient.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jack agrippa son arme avec force, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Le timing. Tout était dans le timing.

Jusque là, tout allait bien. La division de Hakerman était partie vers la Porte pour couvrir ceux qui arriveraient de Hak'tyl et ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres s'étaient repliés juste devant la forteresse sans être détectés. Tout allait bien.

« Nerveux, Jack ? »

Le murmure de Jacob le sortit de sa transe et il sourit, sans se forcer, au vieil homme.

« Impatient, plutôt. »

Si le Tock'Ra perçut les pulsions sauvages qui brûlaient sa poitrine pour le pousser à assouvir sa soif de vengeance, il eut la sagesse de ne pas commenter. Le regard de Jack revint se fixer à sa montre et il compta avec un plaisir malsain les secondes s'égrener jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure exacte. Quand les chiffres du cadran digital basculèrent de quarante neuf à cinquante, il ne put retenir le frisson d'adrénaline bienvenue.

« C'est parti. » lança-t-il et tout, autour de lui, sombra dans une activité consciencieuse. Les Jaffas qui montaient la garde devant la forteresse furent abattus avant qu'ils aient pu comprendre de quoi il retournait, et Jack fut satisfait à l'idée qu'il en était de même de l'autre côté du bâtiment où se trouvait le petit groupe qu'avait rejoint Daniel.

Quand il n'y eut plus rien entre eux et l'antre de Ba'al, ils se jetèrent en avant, déferlant sur la forteresse avec une détermination meurtrière. Comme un ballet qu'ils auraient répété maintes fois, les troupes se séparèrent en petits groupes. Chacun d'eux avait appris les plans par cœur, chacun savait où il devait aller. Le but final était de détruire la machine qui était au cœur de la forteresse. Là où étaient Ba'al et le reste des Grands Maîtres.

Jack avait une autre destination en vue, et c'était les cellules. Il n'avait parlé de son projet à personne, sachant que Jacob aurait protesté qu'ils retrouveraient Ellyn au centre de toute manière. Le Colonel n'avait aucune intention d'attendre. De plus, il s'avéra vite qu'avancer en groupe était plus sûr mais plus compliqué. Il y avait beaucoup trop de Jaffas. A chaque détour de couloir, il fallait en abattre quatre ou cinq…

Jurant quand un des projectiles passa un peu trop près de sa tête, il se remit à couvert, laissant Jacob les défendre l'espace d'une seconde.

« Mitchell, où êtes vous ?! »

Son oreillette grésillait et crachotait de dizaines de voix confondues qui donnaient des instructions ou demandaient de l'aide. Tout ce que Jack espérait était que Cameron l'entende à travers tout ce trafic.

« _Ishta vient de pénétrer dans la forteresse avec un petit nombre de soldats, Colonel._ » répliqua la voix essoufflée de Mitchell.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Le groupe de Mitchell et Ishta n'était pas censé se diviser.

« Quelle est votre situation, Mitchell ? »

A côté de lui, un des soldats abattit le dernier des Jaffas qui leur barrait la route et ils reprirent leur route, Jack légèrement en retrait, attendant la réponse de son second. Jacob guettait lui aussi avec impatience, un pli inquiet barrant son front. Il fallut cinq minutes et deux guerriers de plus avant que la radio ne se remette à grésiller.

_« Il y a beaucoup plus de Jaffas que prévu, Jack. Nous ne pouvons pas passer. »_

Une boule d'angoisse noua son estomac. Ils devaient passer.

« Nous avons besoin de renfort, Mitchell. »

Il entendit la grimace dans la voix de l'homme. « _Ouais, je sais._ »

Jack était parfaitement conscient des regards inquiets que les soldats et Jacob posaient sur lui. Il était aussi parfaitement conscient du silence alarmant que conservait Mitchell. Impuissants à faire autre chose, ils continuèrent à avancer et à tuer plus de Jaffas. Ils arriveraient bientôt au croisement où Jacob et les autres prendraient à droite et où, lui, prendrait à gauche.

_« Colonel O'Neill, Mitchell est touché. Demande instructions. »_

La voix légèrement anxieuse de Sheppard résonna dans son oreille.

« La voie est libre ? »

Il ne se passa qu'une seconde avant que John acquiesce.

« Alors, rejoignez nous. Vous avez le commandement, Sheppard. »

Il espéra juste qu'il penserait à mettre le Colonel en sécurité.

_« A vos ordres, mon Colonel. Terminé. »_

Ils étaient arrivés à l'intersection. Jacob et le reste des soldats continuèrent, il s'arrêta.

« Hé, Jake… » appela-t-il. Le Tock'Ra s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il n'eut même pas l'air surpris.

« Non, Jack. »

C'était sans appel, et pourtant, Jack haussa les épaules.

« Désolé, Jacob. J'ai mes priorités. » Il appuya sur son oreillette, enclenchant sa radio. « A tous, l'opération est maintenant sous le contrôle du Général Carter. Terminé. »

Jacob secoua la tête. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… Vous allez vous faire tuer. »

A nouveau, Jack haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. » Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se retourna une dernière fois, plantant son regard dans celui du Tock'Ra qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Je l'embrasserai pour vous, papa. »

Jacob dut comprendre qu'il ne parlait plus vraiment d'Ellyn, parce qu'il lui sourit.

« Faites attention à vous, Jack. »

Il hocha la tête et partit rapidement vers la gauche. Etre seul en terrain ennemi était différent d'être en groupe. Il accueillit une nouvelle pulsion d'adrénaline avec reconnaissance. Trois Jaffas plus tard, il se retrouvait à une intersection et jurait contre sa mémoire défaillante. Il aurait pu rester là longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu le cri.

C'était ténu, bas. A peine un grognement de douleur. Il ne l'avait entendu que parce qu'il était attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Parce que sa survie dépendait de ça. Et il y avait quelque chose dans le cri qui retint son attention et accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Il ne se l'expliquait pas… mais il courut quand même en direction du bruit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A la minute où Mitchell se jeta sur le Jaffa qui menait les troupes, Sheppard sut que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ishta s'était séparée de leur groupe, quelques minutes plus tôt, à la tête d'un petit contingent de ses amazones. Les filles avaient réussi à passer là où eux avaient échoué, et autant le dire, ça avait titillé la fierté de bon nombre des soldats qui étaient sous les ordres de Mitchell. Tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait, John essaya de se rapprocher de son supérieur tout en hurlant des ordres au reste de la troupe.

Le fait que Mitchell ait décidé d'essayer une approche plus… tribale dans le but de déstabiliser les Jaffas ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et le fait que le Colonel réussisse à lui tirer dessus à bout portant ne contribua pas à le rassurer. Comme il l'avait prévu, la mort de leur chef eut un effet radical sur le groupe ennemi. Ce fut la débandade… et durant quelques minutes, tout ce à quoi John pensa fut de rester en vie.

« Cessez le feu ! » hurla-t-il quand il ne resta plus un adversaire à tuer. Les bruits de tirs lointain parvenaient jusqu'à eux à travers la poussière lourde que l'affrontement avait soulevé. Par réflexe, John chercha son supérieur du regard. Il ne le trouva pas. Le sentiment d'anxiété fut dur à repousser tandis qu'il finissait par le repérer… à terre.

Il se précipita vers lui, se laissant tomber durement sur le sol. Il avait conscience qu'autour de lui, ses hommes faisaient pareil, ramassant les blessés. Il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder parce que bientôt, une autre marée de Jaffas passerait.

« Colonel. » appela John, en secoua légèrement l'épaule de son supérieur. Il évalua du regard la large plaie qui barrait son abdomen. Le pare-balle avait bloqué une grosse partie du tir et il avait eu de la chance, cependant, ce n'était pas très joli.

« Sheppard… »

John grimaça. Il délirait à moitié. N'hésitant pas davantage, il empoigna sa radio.

« Colonel O'Neill, Mitchell est touché. Demande instructions. »

Le temps que Jack réponde, le Colonel s'était mis à gigoter.

_« La voie est libre ? »_

John acquiesça et le Colonel O'Neill lui donna le commandement.

« John, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, c'était le moment que Mitchell choisissait pour reprendre conscience.

« Tout va bien, Colonel. » tenta-t-il de tempérer l'homme qui essayait de s'asseoir malgré ses blessures. « Grant ! Harden ! » hurla-t-il en direction de deux des plus jeunes soldats de son escadrille. Il repéra également la tête brune d'une des amazones qui lui était vaguement familière. « Fadin ! » Il fut soulagé de la voir se retourner, sans quoi il n'aurait pas eu l'air malin. « Rassemblez les blessés et assurez leur sécurité. »

« Très bonne idée. Il faut rassembler les blessés. » marmonna Mitchell. Une nouvelle fois, le Major leva les yeux au ciel et appuya sans ménagement sur l'épaule de l'homme pour qu'il reste couché au sol.

« Ne faites pas l'idiot, Cam… » plaisanta John. « Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous attacher. »

L'homme était sur le point de protester mais un geste de John le fit taire. Mitchell était son supérieur, mais Cam était son meilleur ami. Et il ne tenait pas à perdre l'un ou l'autre.

« Je vous ordonne de vous reposer, Colonel. Carolyn aura ma peau si je ne vous ramène pas en un seul morceau. »

Un seul coup d'œil sur la blessure suffit à lui confirmer que Carolyn aurait sa peau de toute façon. La jeune femme semblait considérer que c'était lui qui entraînait Cam dans les mauvais coups. Ca aurait pu être problématique, s'ils n'avaient pas été amis tous les trois avant que Mitchell se mette à sortir avec elle…

Constatant que son supérieur n'avait plus l'air de protester, il se releva et ordonna à ceux qui étaient toujours valides de le suivre. A la tête d'une petite armée, il pénétra à son tour dans la forteresse.

_« Sheppard, où en êtes vous ? »_ demanda la voix du Général Carter au bout de quelques minutes.

Il répondit dès qu'ils eurent maîtrisé la patrouille qui leur était tombée dessus. Les Jaffas avaient enfin réagi et ne leur laissaient aucun répit.

« On a du mal à passer, mon Général. Mais on progresse. »

La réplique leur parvint au bout de quelques secondes, mais elle était destiné au Colonel Moretti qui dirigeait l'équipe qui était rentrée de l'autre côté et qui comprenait Jackson.

_« Il me faut McKay. On perd trop de temps, Ba'al risque d'enclencher la machine. »_

Et McKay devrait l'éteindre…

« _Ici, Jackson. Il ne reste que McKay et moi. On vous rejoint à la salle principale. »_

John refoula le sentiment d'impuissance et l'inquiétude qui le prenait pour ses coéquipiers. Il se consola en se disant que Rodney devait être intenable…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Et moi, je vous dis qu'on ferait mieux de sortir. Ou de trouver quelqu'un qui sache réellement tirer. Ou mieux, si on se cachait dans un coin et qu'on attendait que ça se termine ? »

Daniel prit une grande inspiration et tenta, vainement, de maîtriser son irritation. « La ferme, Rodney. »

Il n'avait certainement jamais parlé comme ça à l'autre homme et ça parut le choquer. Se détournant du scientifique, il se remit à marcher un peu plus rapidement, P-90 à la main. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait le réflexe de tirer avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

« Je commence à croire que vous êtes définitivement fou, Daniel. » répliqua violemment Rodney en s'accrochant désespérément à son arme.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers McKay pour le remettre à sa place une fois pour toute. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de braquer son arme, alors que le scientifique levait les deux mains.

« Hey ! Daniel ! Je ne le pensais pas ! »

L'archéologue lui fit signe de se déplacer et Rodney s'exécuta, notant enfin la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière eux. Une fois McKay en sécurité, Daniel baissa son arme.

« Bonjour… »

La jeune femme sourit simplement et inclina brièvement la tête. « Je me nomme Olia. C'est l'Ayesha qui m'envoie. »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Mais ce Pinocchio… » demanda Vala avec incompréhension « C'était quoi au final ? Un robot ? »

Elle avait vu des cyborgs qui ressemblaient trait pour trait à des humains. Ellyn pouffa.

« Mais non ! C'est pas un… »

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en grand et Vala comprit que cette fois, les choses étaient sérieuses. Répondant instinctivement à l'ordre du Jaffa, elle attrapa la petite et la colla contre sa poitrine avant de se lever. Elle suivit l'escorte sans discuter ou batailler alors qu'Ellyn l'assaillait de questions, totalement terrorisée.

« Trésor… » murmura-t-elle tout en rejoignant le couloir où l'attendait un groupe de douze Jaffas. « Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit ta maman ? » Ellyn hocha gravement la tête. « Et bien, c'est le moment d'être courageuse. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, d'accord ? » A nouveau, elle hocha la tête.

Serrant les dents, Vala se rangea au milieu des gardes et suivit le mouvement. Des yeux, elle cherchait une faille sans en trouver. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Et si avoir la petite dans les bras l'handicapait, il était également hors de question qu'elle la lâche.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

John grogna lorsque la boule incandescente frôla son bras, grillant la chair sur son passage. Le lieutenant qui était derrière lui n'eut pas cette chance alors que le coup l'atteignait à la tête. Détournant le regard de ce triste spectacle, il dégoupilla et lança une grenade. Jack avait dit d'éviter… Mais ils n'avaient plus tellement le choix de jouer petit. Les soldats entreprirent de neutraliser les Jaffas survivants.

« _Jacob, John. »_

Laissant à ses hommes le soin d'abattre ceux qui leur barraient la route, John se mit à couvert.

« Oui, Daniel. »

Le Général devait être occupé car il ne répondit pas. Occupé ou…

« _Les Chasseurs sont là ! » _Sa voix trépidait d'excitation.

« Ils vont nous aider ? » demanda John, non sans ironie.

_« Non, Sheppard. Ils sont venus faire un pique-nique. »_

Levant les yeux au ciel face au cynisme de McKay, John soupira.

« J'espère qu'ils sont cannibales et qu'ils vont vous manger au petit déjeuner. »

Il aurait volontiers débattu davantage, mais il fallait à nouveau avancer et les bruits d'une échauffourée à quelques mètres devant eux, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Sans hésiter, il fit signe à ses hommes d'aller prêter main forte à ceux qui étaient en difficulté.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Sam aurait dû se douter que ce serait plus compliqué que prévu. Les choses ne se passaient jamais aussi simplement qu'elles étaient planifiées. Le point positif était que Tarik et elle étaient presque au niveau des cellules. Presque.

Six Jaffas, c'était trop pour eux deux.

Sam évita un tir de lance, se servant d'un de ses assaillants comme bouclier. Le poignard qui lui lacéra le bras par contre lui arracha un cri de douleur. Tarik se débarrassa d'un autre des Jaffas et elle le vit du coin de l'œil s'interposer entre le reste de la troupe et elle. Ceci dit, elle avait ses propres problèmes.

Le Prima de Bastet, si elle en jugeait par le tatouage qu'il avait sur le front, était sur le point de l'étouffer.

Elle se débattit contre la poigne qui enserrait sa gorge, sans beaucoup d'espoir cependant. Déjà, sa vision devenait floue et sa poitrine était douloureuse.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle leva faiblement le poignard qu'elle avait toujours à la main et frappa…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, constata John. La bataille ici était déjà finie. Dévisageant avec stupéfaction la jeune femme blonde qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, et ignorant de son mieux les regards ahuris mais réjouis de ses hommes, le Major secoua la tête.

« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce genre de choses. »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Haletante, Sam fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, des émotions contradictoirement douces et violentes se mêlant dans sa poitrine. Il dit quelque chose mais elle était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le sang battait toujours à ses oreilles et elle n'entendait rien.

Elle sentait simplement.

Sans hésiter davantage, elle se jeta dans les bras qu'il venait d'ouvrir…


	17. Said I won't let you go, Babe

**Chapitre 17 : Said I won't let you go, babe.**

« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce genre de choses. » constata avec un amusement à peine dissimulé le Major Sheppard.

La jeune femme blonde se redressa et lui sourit, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier les dégâts. Une dizaine de Jaffas étaient couchés sur le sol, tous mort. Et des sept autres femmes qui l'accompagnaient, toutes étaient vivantes.

« Est-ce un compliment ? » demanda Ishta avec une franche ironie.

John secoua la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « En effet. »

C'était sa meilleure imitation de Teal'c et l'Amazone approuva d'un hochement de tête. Décidant qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps en bavardages, John désigna d'un geste la large plaie qui s'étirait de son épaule à son coude. Similaire à la sienne, elle avait été faite par une arme Jaffa.

« Ca va ? »

La femme leva un sourcil et suivit son regard, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt la chair meurtrie.

« Oui. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant le minimalisme de la réponse.

« Handicapant ? » insista-t-il, tentant d'être plus clair. Si Carolyn avait sa peau pour la blessure de Mitchell, Teal'c serait le prochain sur la liste s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Ishta. Devait-il s'inquiéter du fait que Laam lui fasse plus peur que le Jaffa ?

« Vous me complimentez, puis m'insultez, Major Sheppard. »

L'Amazone se détourna avec ce qu'il interpréta comme un reniflement indigné.

_« Sheppard, nous sommes proches de la machine. Ils sont trop nombreux. On ne… »_

Le fait que la phrase finisse dans un cri de douleur ne le rassura pas du tout. Pas plus que l'absence de réponses alarmante de Jacob Carter. Faisant de son mieux pour refouler la boule d'angoisse et affrontant courageusement une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline, il fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre avant de se précipiter en avant.

Jacob et les autres avaient besoin d'aide.

_« John, on vous rejoint. »_ l'informa la voix de Jackson. Si Sheppard avait été mauvais joueur, il lui aurait fait remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu ces fameux Chasseurs.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°°0

Jack courait. Il courait et ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi. Le cri avait été faible et ça n'était en rien une raison pour paniquer comme il le faisait. Il n'y avait pas d'explication cohérente. Pas d'explication qui le satisfasse, alors il courait. Il courut jusqu'à arriver à la confrontation.

Il courut jusqu'à se figer sur place.

Là, au bout du couloir, se tenait un fantôme. Un fantôme se battait. Un fantôme allait mourir.

Le Jaffa avait sa main enroulée autour du cou de Carter. Carter… Comment était-ce possible ? Ca ne l'était pas… Il devait rêver… Il devait… Mais ce type… Ce type avait la main autour du cou de Carter.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il se précipita en avant, oubliant qu'il pourrait l'abattre à distance. Il voulait frapper, massacrer… Tuer. Il se jeta sur le Jaffa au moment où la jeune femme allait perdre conscience. L'homme était plus fort qu'il l'avait pensé, mais il accueillit ça avec soulagement. Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer cette rage.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil, au moment où il achevait son adversaire, un autre homme vêtu de cuir occupé à porter le coup de grâce à deux autres Jaffas. Réalisant que l'inconnu s'en tirerait tout seul, il se releva et fit face à la femme qui était obligatoirement un mirage.

Haletante, elle planta son regard dans le sien et Jack cessa de respirer. Ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant, elle était là.

Quelque chose se dénoua dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti se nouer en premier lieu. Comme affamé, il parcourut son visage du regard, cherchant des marques, cherchant une explication…

« Tu es réelle ? » finit-il par demander.

Ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour sauter dans ses bras et il ne douta plus. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il eut l'impression de revivre. Son parfum, sa chaleur, son corps… Tout était là… Tout était… Il ferma les yeux, se perdant dans le déluge de sensations.

« Jack… » sanglota-t-elle.

Et il oublia…

Il oublia où il était… Il oublia le danger… Il oublia la douleur omniprésente de ces derniers jours…

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, se dévorèrent… Et avant qu'il ait réalisé, il l'avait plaquée contre le mur. Un peu trop violemment. Un peu trop anxieusement. Il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle s'évanouisse dans les airs et le laisse pantelant et terriblement seul… Ses mains appuyaient sur ses omoplates, la collant un peu plus contre lui, indifférent aux symboles gravés sur le mur qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Abandonnant sa bouche, il retraça sa mâchoire de baisers.

« Je croyais… » bégaya-t-elle. « Il m'a dit… Oh, Jack… »

Ca n'avait rien d'une exclamation de plaisir et il recula, affrontant ses yeux noyés de larmes. Une énorme vague irrépressible d'amour le traversa.

« Je pensais que je t'avais perdue… » dit-il doucement. « Je pensais que… »

Sa voix se brisa et il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ce fut elle qui recula cette fois. Elle, qui appuya son front contre le sien, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

« Je t'aime… Dieu, Jack… Il a dit que tu étais mort… Et… J'ai cru que ça allait me tuer… »

Souriant tristement à sa confession, il secoua la tête.

« Ca m'a tué… » Il ferma les yeux, se perdant dans son parfum. « Tu étais morte et ça m'a tué. »

Son sanglot le déchira et, une nouvelle fois, il s'empara de sa bouche, marmonnant contre elle des mots insensés.

« Je t'aime… » répétait-elle sans cesse alors qu'il faisait des déclarations plus ou moins similaires. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Plus rien d'autre n'existait qu'eux. Ils étaient seuls au monde…

« Ayesha. »

La voix avait beau être calme, elle était tranchante. Presque agressive. Se rappelant brutalement la présence incongrue de l'inconnu, Jack se recula légèrement, rendant à Sam sa liberté de mouvement. Il réalisa également que son oreillette grésillait des voix de Sheppard et de Daniel… Mais il était trop secoué pour comprendre ce qui se passait, ou pour décrypter les mots qui retentissaient dans sa tête.

« Ayesha, nous devons continuer. »

Carter se redressa elle aussi, observant ce qui l'entourait comme si elle le redécouvrait.

« Tarik… » dit-elle d'un ton fatigué.

_« Les Chasseurs sont là ! »_ s'écria Daniel dans son oreillette. Et Jack comprit. Il avait devant lui un de ces Chasseurs et l'archéologue avait raison depuis le départ, la Prophétie était vraie. La Prophétie… Ellyn !

« Ayesha, nous ne pouvons l'emmener avec nous. » déclara fermement Tarik sans lui adresser plus d'un regard. « Il ne connaît pas nos façons. »

« Ayesha ? » répéta Jack un peu perdu.

« Longue histoire. » répliqua-t-elle, tendue, en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui. « Si tu ne veux pas de lui, Tarik, alors tu ne veux pas de moi. »

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils, avant de balayer l'argument dont Tarik allait user d'un geste de la main. A la place, il se tourna vers Carter.

« Il faut trouver Ellyn. »

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers le Chasseur.

« Tu nous aides ou pas ? »

Tarik secoua la tête, visiblement dépassé par la situation. Il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack soit vivant et, au vu du regard qu'il posait sur la jeune femme et dont elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience, il était clair que l'information n'était pas forcément bienvenue.

« Tu es l'Ayesha. » déclara-t-il. « Tu donnes les ordres. Néanmoins, ta fille n'est pas la priorité. Si tu m'y autorises, je rejoindrais mon peuple dans la lutte contre les Démons. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tarik… Je n'ai pas d'ordre à donner. » Elle sembla hésiter puis sa main attrapa celle de Jack. « Et je n'ai jamais menti sur mes priorités. »

Il sembla déçu mais inclina profondément la tête avant de reculer. Jack aurait pu jurer qu'il s'était fondu dans le décor… Choisissant d'oublier ce type pour le moment, il se tourna vers Carter. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité ici, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le réalisait.

« Il faut bouger. »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

« Donne moi une minute, tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Inquiet, il porta sans réfléchir une main à sa joue, l'attirant dans ses bras avec sa main libre. Elle se fondit dans son étreinte avec un plaisir évident.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, Jack. » Elle écrasa son visage dans son cou et ça assourdit tellement sa voix qu'il arrivait à peine à l'entendre. « Vraiment… »

Il ferma les yeux, s'autorisant une seconde de faiblesse. Elle était là… Posant sa joue contre ses boucles dorées ramassées en une espèce de chignon fait à la va-vite, il soupira de bien être. Cependant, autant il aurait aimé rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie, autant il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Non seulement ils étaient des cibles faciles, mais en plus, Ellyn était en danger et maintenant qu'il avait Carter contre lui, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour sa fille n'était que plus vive et cruelle.

« On doit y aller, bébé… » murmura-t-il en se reculant.

Elle lui sourit simplement, un masque neutre glissant sur ses traits tandis qu'une lueur déterminée se mettait doucement à briller dans ses yeux.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, Jack ? »

Lentement, un coin de sa bouche s'étira en un demi-sourire. Il l'observa ramasser le poignard qu'elle avait lâché plus tôt, et lui tendit son propre Beretta. Les armes blanches dans ce genre d'opération, il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et entreprirent de remonter les couloirs, sachant l'un et l'autre que cette fois, soit ils s'en sortaient tous les deux, soit aucun d'eux ne reverrait la lumière du jour.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

John tirait autour de lui sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Tout n'était qu'un brouillard rougi par le sang et la sueur. Il y avait trop d'ennemis, trop d'agitation…

Ils n'y arriveraient pas.

Il avait perdu la trace des autres. Daniel… Jacob…

Des corps guindés de cuir s'étaient jetés dans la bataille et il supposait que c'était les Chasseurs…

Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Ils n'y arriveraient pas.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Non ! » chuchota vivement Jack en tirant sa femme en arrière et en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

La ceinturant pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il considérait être une connerie monumentale, il lutta jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait celui de Carter rivaliser de vitesse avec le sien. S'il n'avait pas réagi si vite, elle se serait jetée sur la douzaine de Jaffas qui encadraient Ellyn et la femme qui la portait dans ses bras. Et, elle se serait sans aucun doute faite tuer.

Une fois certain qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention de débouler sur le groupe en hurlant comme une lionne enragée, il la lâcha. Elle ne s'écarta pas comme il s'y attendait, reposant son corps tremblant contre lui. C'était un miracle que le groupe de Jaffas ne les ait pas repérés, mais il ne tenait pas à tenter le diable et à risquer la vie de sa fille. Il était trop probable qu'elle prenne un tir perdu…

Et il était tout aussi probable qu'attendre indéfiniment ne solutionne rien.

« Jack… »

Il s'humecta brièvement les lèvres, et la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle se reprenne. Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui demander de rester silencieuse, il envisagea de rallumer sa radio. En la coupant, il s'était coupé des autres, mais le brouhaha perpétuel faisait d'eux des cibles vivantes.

« Jack… » supplia-t-elle et il secoua la tête.

« C'est trop dangereux, Carter. » Il leva la main pour interrompre le flot de protestations qui allait suivre. « On va les suivre et attendre le moment… propice. »

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce moment là ne se présenterait jamais. Ils filèrent le groupe à distance jusqu'à ce que les bruits de combats retentissent à leurs oreilles si près que l'adrénaline pulsait violemment à leurs tempes, mais trop loin pour que quiconque puisse leur venir en aide. Ils finirent par débarquer au cœur de la forteresse.

La pièce était immense. Une structure imposante en métal occupait pratiquement un pan entier de mur. Et, postés en demi-cercle tout autour, se tenaient les Grands Maîtres visiblement nerveux. Il y avait également beaucoup de Jaffas. Beaucoup trop pour que Jack envisage de tenter un coup d'éclat. Il était clair que leur armée à eux était acculée dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la pièce et que si l'agitation effrayait les autres membres de son cercle, Ba'al, lui, était immobile. Il semblait jubiler. La concupiscence avec laquelle il observa entrer Ellyn et ses Jaffas lui retourna l'estomac.

Jack l'aurait frappé… Encore et encore…

« Ma chère Quetesh… » accueillit-t-il la femme avec un sourire sûr de lui. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

Sans lâcher Ellyn, la femme fit une grimace méprisante.

« J'aimerais bien dire que je ressens la même chose… » répliqua-t-elle « Mais j'ai récemment appris que mentir pouvait attirer quelques ennuis. »

Ba'al sembla contrarié par la réplique insolente et ordonna d'un geste de la tête à ses Jaffas de les entraîner plus près de la machine. Jack sentit presque les Grands Maîtres retenir leurs souffles. A côté de lui, Sam commença à s'agiter et il eut peur qu'elle fasse une erreur… Comme se ruer maintenant à la rescousse de leur fille. A vrai dire, son instinct lui hurlait de le faire… De courir droit devant, d'attraper Ellyn et de s'enfuir loin, très loin. Sa raison savait que ça mettrait la petite en danger.

Il observa donc avec une angoisse incontrôlable, Ba'al approcher le poignard de la main de sa fille et les efforts vains que faisait la jeune femme brune pour l'en éloigner.

« NON ! » hurla Sam avant de se précipiter en avant.

Et son monde bascula une nouvelle fois en enfer…


	18. Looking for peace Looking for you

**Chapitre 18 : Looking for peace… Looking for you… **

Vala fit de son mieux pour repousser l'angoisse qui s'était formée dans son estomac sous la forme d'une boule qui se ramifiait dans chaque partie de son être. Courageusement, elle se força à sourire à la petite effrayée qu'elle portait dans les bras. Les Jaffas les entraînèrent vers ce qu'elle devinait être la machine et Ba'al, et elle était impuissante à faire autre chose que se soumettre. Ellyn était terrifiée mais le dissimulait bravement.

Cherchant à l'apaiser, Vala lui murmura que tout n'était qu'un jeu et qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle devait, comme Peter Pan, affronter fièrement et sans crainte, le Capitaine Crochet. Ellyn n'était pas dupe, mais elle fit semblant. La pirate cherchait des yeux une sortie, une échappatoire… mais il n'y avait rien. Les gardes connaissaient sa réputation. Ils n'avaient rien laissé au hasard.

Et c'était sans compter les bruits de combats.

Ils étaient attaqués. Probablement un des Grands Maîtres qui n'appréciait pas les tentatives de Ba'al pour s'emparer de la galaxie. C'était une bénédiction. Les bruits étaient proches. Si l'armée de ce Grand Maître parvenait jusqu'à eux, elle pourrait très certainement réussir à s'éclipser avec la gamine. Ce serait ardu. Plus que si elle avait été seule. Mais c'était faisable. Elle connaissait, ou du moins devinait, le chemin qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à la baie des Chasseurs de la Mort… Et sans se vanter, elle pilotait admirablement bien.

Malheureusement, ses prières restèrent vaines et, trop tôt, ils débarquèrent dans une grande salle où les Grands Maîtres et Ba'al étaient rassemblés. La machine, imposante structure de métal, occupait presque un pan de mur entier. Elle frissonna, gênée par l'aura malfaisante qui s'en dégageait.

« Ma chère Quetesh, quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

Elle grimaça aussi bien sous le nom que lui donna Ba'al que devant son sourire faussement chaleureux. Ramenant, de façon purement protective, Ellyn plus près d'elle, elle sourit aussi hypocritement qu'elle le put.

« J'aimerais bien dire que je ressens la même chose… » répliqua-t-elle « Mais j'ai récemment appris que mentir pouvait attirer quelques ennuis. »

Elle sentait la nervosité ambiante des autres Goa'ulds qui semblaient perturbés par les bruits trop proches de combats. Ce n'était visiblement plus qu'une question de minutes avant que l'armée ennemie ne débarque. Perdant de sa superbe, Ba'al ordonna d'un geste de tête à ses Jaffas de les amener devant la machine.

La première chose qu'elle repéra fut l'espèce de petit réservoir, long d'une quinzaine de centimètres et profond d'autant. C'était très certainement ce qui actionnerait la machine… mais que fallait-il y mettre ? Puis Ba'al approcha, poignard en main, et elle comprit. Serrant Ellyn plus fort, elle tenta de la soustraire au Goa'uld mais rien n'y fit. On l'obligea à la lâcher et aussitôt, un garde s'emparait de la gamine. Malgré les cris de la petite et les siens qui s'y mêlaient sans qu'elle en ait conscience, Ba'al attrapa la main de la fillette.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle rua, voulut tirer l'enfant hors de sa portée… mais deux Jaffas la tenaient fermement.

« Ne soyez pas si pressée, Quetesh… Ce sera bientôt votre tour… » persifla le Goa'uld alors qu'il réussissait enfin à immobiliser la main d'Ellyn au dessus de l'étrange réservoir.

« NON ! »

Tous. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et c'était la seule distraction dont Vala avait besoin. Sans chercher à savoir d'où venait le hurlement, elle frappa du coude et du pied, se débarrassant des gardes. Poussant hors de son chemin le Jaffa qui tenait Ellyn, elle l'attrapa et entreprit de reculer, cherchant activement une solution.

« Maman ! » cria Ellyn.

Vala aperçut la femme vers qui la petite semblait vouloir courir. Elle ne fit que serrer plus fort la fillette. La lâcher était trop dangereux et le Major Carter semblait avoir ses propres difficultés. Tournant la tête au bon moment, elle se retrouva face au regard meurtrier de Ba'al.

Elle laissa tomber Ellyn au moment où il abattait le poignard.

Parant du bras, elle entendit à peine le petit cri indigné de l'enfant. Son attention entière était concentrée sur la douleur cuisante qui se dégageait de la plaie.

« Cours ! » ordonna-t-elle en direction d'Ellyn.

La rage dans les yeux du Goa'uld était tout ce qu'il fallait pour la motiver à se battre. Fléchissant les jambes, les mains droit devant elle pour parer et répliquer, elle attendit qu'il attaque.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« NON ! »

Jack mit une seconde à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le temps qu'il se mette à courir, elle était déjà loin. Aux prises avec une armée de Jaffas et seulement armée d'un couteau.

Elle faisait des miracles, ça il fallait le reconnaître.

Mais tous les miracles n'étaient pas éternels.

« Ellyn ! » hurlait-elle sans relâche.

Terrifié, Jack se mit à tirer mécaniquement. Partout en même temps. Dès qu'il voyait briller l'armure d'un Jaffa, il appuyait sur la gâchette. Il tentait de couvrir Carter et de repérer sa fille en même temps, mais c'était peine perdue.

Le monde venait de basculer dans le chaos.

La moitié des Jaffas se précipitait sur eux, les Grands Maîtres se précipitèrent vers la sortie –craignant sans aucun doute qu'ils soient plus que deux de ce côté-là- et il ne distinguait rien dans toute cette pagaille que la tête blonde de Carter qui était dépassée mais continuait pourtant d'avancer avec pugnacité vers l'endroit où ils avaient vu leur fille pour la dernière fois.

« Carter, reviens ! » ordonna-t-il, en pure perte.

Et puis, soulagement intense, il ne fut plus le seul à viser les Jaffas. Une pluie de balles s'abattirent sur eux, des corps vêtus de cuir se jetaient carrément dans la bagarre, prêtant main forte à Carter mais empêchant également d'avoir une ligne de tir claire. A contre cœur, Jack dirigea son arme ailleurs. En continuant de tirer dans le tas, il risquait plus de la tuer que de la protéger.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le reste de la pièce. Il vit nettement Sheppard hurler des ordres, manœuvrer pour encercler leurs ennemis… Comprenant qu'il était à son affaire, il n'intervint pas, scannant plutôt l'espace à la recherche de la tête blonde d'Ellyn.

Il ne la trouva pas mais rencontra le regard de la jeune femme brune qui avait tant fait pour tenter de la protéger. Au sol, elle était blessée et Ba'al était sur le point de l'achever. La mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal, il visa le Goa'uld et déversa une bonne partie de son chargeur. Sans succès, l'homme était protégé par un bouclier. Ca détourna néanmoins son attention et permit à l'inconnue de s'échapper.

Ba'al ne fit aucun geste pour la rattraper. Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, une haine brillante dans le regard, il se contenta d'avancer lentement vers lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Teal'c donnait calmement des ordres à la flotte, anticipant les réactions de l'ennemi. Ils étaient mal en point, le guerrier pouvait l'admettre même si la sensation de défaite était insupportable. Il continuait néanmoins d'ordonner l'attaque des vaisseaux mères.

Echouer n'était pas une option.

Et puis, alors que l'armada des Grands Maîtres semblait sur le point de l'emporter, alors que Teal'c se préparait mentalement à rejoindre Bratac au-delà de la tombe, le Jaffa fut témoin d'un véritable miracle.

Il regarda, avec émotion, leur miracle leur assurer une victoire facile sur la flotte ennemie.

Une certitude absolue était ancrée dans son âme : aujourd'hui, le peuple Jaffa serait enfin libre.

Conscient que la situation n'était peut-être pas la même en bas, il ordonna à tous leur vaisseaux de se replier au sol pour prêter main forte à leurs amis.

Son rêve de liberté ne valait plus rien si Ishta n'était pas à ses côtés pour le vivre avec lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sam parvint à s'extraire de la tonne de Jaffa qui lui était tombée dessus. Immédiatement, elle chercha Ellyn. Mais rien. Pas de boucles blondes, pas d'enfant apeurée. Elle se sentit tirée par le bras et leva la main, prête à frapper, mordre et griffer si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Son poing s'immobilisa dans l'air quand elle vit le visage de son père.

Par réflexe, elle tendit les bras pour soutenir le vieil homme mais il repoussa ses tentatives d'aide d'un geste las, l'attirant brièvement contre lui à la place.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il à son oreille, si faiblement qu'elle manqua ne pas l'entendre dans le vacarme qui faisait rage.

Elle recula perplexe, en répondant rapidement que, elle aussi, l'aimait, mais n'ayant à l'esprit que la survie de sa fille. Elle s'arrêta net, cependant, en voyant les traces encore fraîches de blessures qui lui couvrait l'épaule et la poitrine. Qu'il puisse marcher était aberrant.

Réagissant par instinct, elle entreprit de le mener à l'écart du feu de l'action mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

« C'est trop tard. Trouve Ellyn. » dit-il simplement.

Déchirée, elle secoua la tête.

« Il faut te mettre à l'abri. » La panique démolissant le barrage ambitieux qu'elle avait placé entre elle et ses émotions, elle se mordit brutalement la lèvre. « Selmac… » plaida-t-elle.

Son père sourit tristement, et elle fut effrayée de le voir si pâle. Frénétiquement, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle à la recherche d'aide, de secours…

« Selmac ne peut plus rien faire, elle est déjà partie. »

Il semblait essoufflé et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir perdu sa fille.

« Partie où ? » demanda-t-elle, à travers les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, sachant que sa question était stupide.

Tendrement, il caressa sa joue. « Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, Sam. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Elle serra les dents, tentant de dissiper la boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

« Mon Colonel ! »

Elle se retourna violemment au cri de Sheppard, oubliant momentanément le reste. Elle vit Ba'al et son arme de poing. Elle vit Jack agenouillé devant lui, grimaçant de douleur. Et elle vit _enfin_ Ellyn, recroquevillée derrière un poteau.

Sheppard était trop loin pour arriver à temps et tous ses tirs rebondissaient contre le bouclier. Ellyn était seule et à la merci de n'importe quelle balle perdue…

S'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main, elle s'élança en avant, faisant un choix qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Daniel avait perdu McKay, John et les autres. Au cœur de la bataille, perdu au milieu des rangs ennemis, seule sa propre survie comptait. Et pourtant, il guettait à droite et à gauche à la recherche de ses amis, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait besoin d'aide.

C'est comme ça qu'il la repéra.

Une jeune femme brune en train de se battre au corps à corps avec le Prima de Ba'al… Et visiblement en difficulté. Sa tenue ne correspondait pas à celle des Chasseurs, il ne savait pas d'où elle sortait. Il savait en revanche qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se précipita en avant. Il ne visait pas assez bien pour tirer d'aussi loin.

Quand il arriva assez prêt pour le faire, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un méchant coup de poing avait envoyé voler l'inconnue et elle le heurta en pleine poitrine. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, et il se retrouva couché sur elle.

Confus l'espace d'une seconde, il la dévisagea, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts. La jeune femme expira violemment, écrasée par son poids.

« Excusez-moi… » marmonna-t-elle avant de les faire rouler, se retrouvant sur lui et leur évitant un mauvais coup du Jaffa. « Mais je préfère être au dessus. »

Elle se releva immédiatement et se remit à frapper le Prima avec toute sa maigre force. Un instant envouté, il l'observa faire. Elle était si frêle en apparence… et avait pourtant visiblement une volonté et une énergie hors du commun. Compensant son manque de force brute avec une agilité incroyable, comme il avait vu Sam le faire des dizaines de fois, elle n'eut aucun mal à mettre le Jaffa en difficulté.

Cependant, elle ne vit pas venir le coup de poignard traître qui traça une large plaie dans son abdomen. Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, Daniel se releva à l'instant même où elle s'écroulait. Un tir précis eut raison du Jaffa.

Il se retourna avec inquiétude vers la jeune femme qui pressait une main sur sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de quitter entièrement son corps.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Poignard en main, Sam courait. Plus vite que jamais, plus déterminée aussi, elle se jeta sur sa cible. Ba'al et elle roulèrent sur le sol poisseux et, récupérant la première, elle lui balança son poing dans la figure. Légèrement sonné, le Goa'uld ne répliqua pas immédiatement, et elle en profita pour ajouter un méchant coup de genou qui lui coupa la respiration.

Ne voyant pas d'autre moyen de s'en sortir, elle profita du fait qu'il soit désorienté pour frapper avec son poignard. Mais trop tard. Elle l'avait sous-estimé. Il leva l'arme de poing et une douleur insupportable martela son crâne. Comme écrasé par une pression intolérable, son cerveau protestait contre la souffrance occasionnée. Bientôt, son corps entier, son esprit, ne vivait plus que par cette souffrance et elle se sentit tomber à genoux.

Puis elle devint légère et elle sut que la fin était proche. Elle s'en allait. Presqu'avec soulagement, la douleur reflua jusqu'à disparaître pour être remplacée par un poids lourd sur sa poitrine. Toussotant, elle comprit, à mesure que l'air entrait dans ses poumons, qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais le corps de Ba'al l'écrasait et l'empêchait de respirer tout à fait…

Et ce fut la délivrance. Deux mains puissantes jetèrent au loin le cadavre encore chaud du Goa'uld, et la remirent sur ses pieds avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui se passait. Sa tête tournait, ses idées n'étaient pas claires et ses jambes ne la tenaient pas. Sans scrupules, elle s'appuya contre le corps fiable de Jack.

« C'est fini, bébé… » murmura-t-il tendrement, tout en la soutenant pour qu'ils s'écartent du combat.

Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à remettre son esprit à l'endroit. Elle aurait voulu hurler que, non, rien n'était fini. Leur fille était toujours quelque part dans ce carnage et son père était probablement en train de mourir dans un coin, si ce n'était déjà fait. Alors non… non, ce n'était pas fini et non, ça n'allait pas.

« Ellyn. » marmonna-t-elle. Sa bouche était pâteuse et avait le gout métallique de son propre sang. Il devait être dans le même état qu'elle mais récupérait plus vite, ou jouait mieux la comédie.

« On va la trouver. » lui assura-t-il.

Dommage qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien, elle entendit l'incertitude dans sa voix. Aussitôt, un regain d'énergie lui fit tourner la tête vers l'endroit où se dissimulait Ellyn un instant plus tôt. Son cœur sombra.

Elle n'était plus là.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Accroupi auprès d'elle, Daniel observa les efforts désespérés de la jeune femme pour se relever malgré l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné de ne pas bouger. Ils étaient suffisamment à l'écart de la bataille pour ne pas être en danger, mais elle ne semblait pas encline à lui faire confiance. Lassé de lutter contre elle, il se releva et lui tendit la main.

Elle la saisit après un instant d'hésitation et il la tira sur ses pieds.

Sans un regard pour lui ou un simple merci, elle entreprit de se diriger vers la machine. Au bout de quatre pas, elle flancha et se retrouva dans les bras déjà prêts de l'archéologue. Elle grimaça mais finit par s'appuyer sur lui.

« La gamine… » marmonna-t-elle. « Où est-elle ? »

A la voir scruter ainsi les nombreux corps qui jonchaient le sol, il se rappela qu'effectivement, son but premier n'avait pas été l'inconnue mais Ellyn. Avidement, il fouilla lui aussi la pièce des yeux sans aucun résultat.

« On va la trouver. » dit-il avec conviction. Ellyn ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il l'aurait tuée… Exactement comme il avait tué sa mère.

Il sentit le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme et baissa la tête pour la regarder. Souriante, elle passa un bras plus assurée autour de son épaule, pour se stabiliser. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment, il s'y noya, perdit pied.

« Oncle Danny, je présume ? » demanda-t-elle avec un humour dont il aurait été loin d'être capable, compte-tenu de la large plaie qui déchirait son ventre.

« Euh… Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. « Et vous êtes ? »

Ce sourire mi-provoquant, mi-farceur toujours aux lèvres, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Une fée. »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Teal'c tira sans hésiter sur les nombreux Jaffas qui se dressaient entre lui et le reste de son équipe. Derrière lui, les hommes, ragaillardis par leur semi-victoire spatiale et l'arrivée de leur miracle, étaient plus meurtriers que jamais. Il n'avait pas réussi à prévenir les autres de leur arrivée. Les radios étaient saturées ou bien hors service… Ou personne ne prenait vraiment le temps de l'écouter.

Un sourire sanguinaire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il éliminait à lui seul une bonne partie de la patrouille. Ishta était derrière eux et lui voulait aller jusqu'à Ishta. Finalement, O'Neill avait raison. Le devoir était parfois moindre face à la volonté du cœur.

Il était inquiet pour la jeune femme malgré le fait qu'elle se mettrait probablement dans une colère noire si elle l'apprenait.

Et ses amis avaient besoin de lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Jack, elle n'est plus là… » gémit Sam, alors qu'il l'entraînait toujours plus loin derrière leur ligne de défense.

Une fois à une distance qu'il jugea suffisamment sûre, il cessa de la tirer et encadra son visage de ses mains, l'obligeant à rencontrer son regard.

« Je vais la trouver. »

Elle secoua, sans succès, la tête pour se dégager, des larmes d'impuissance et de fatigue dégoulinant franchement sur ses joues, et attrapa ses poignets. Elle voulait repartir là bas… Repartir là bas et la chercher, la trouver… Elle ne survivrait pas si Ellyn était…

« Carter. » Percevant l'ordre dans le ton, elle s'immobilisa. Une partie d'elle fut étonnée qu'elle obéisse toujours si spontanément à son côté militaire, l'autre s'en foutait, uniquement concentrée sur Ellyn.

« Je vais la trouver, tu m'entends ? » promit-il plus doucement.

Elle hocha gravement la tête, et tenta de maîtriser ses émotions traîtresses tandis qu'il déposait un baiser rapide sur son front.

« Ca va aller. »

Il se détourna rapidement d'elle pour retourner dans l'enfer qui se déchainait un peu plus loin. Les cadavres de Jaffas se mêlaient à ceux des Grands Maîtres, des Tock'Ra, des terriens et des Chasseurs. C'était un massacre.

« Jack ! » appela la voix de Daniel.

Il revint sur ses pas et, sans hésitation, se plaça devant Sam. Attitude ouvertement protective qu'elle ne comprit pas. L'archéologue soutenait la jeune femme qui avait tenté, elle aussi, de défendre sa fille. Elle était visiblement blessée.

« Vala a besoin de soins. » dit-il rapidement à Jack. « Et elle n'est pas la seule. Il faut se replier. »

L'archéologue regarda autour de lui et passant derrière Jack, ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur la militaire.

« Sam ! » lâcha-t-il, avec dans sa voix un mélange de joie, de soulagement et de quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'identifia pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais se heurta au regard glacial de Jack. Sam ne comprenait rien. Juste que sa fille avait disparu et que son meilleur ami était prêt à la consoler. Sans attendre la permission de son compagnon, elle le dépassa et se jeta un peu brutalement dans les bras de Daniel. Ce qui causa un problème, vu qu'il tenait déjà Vala. Par réflexe, les bras de l'archéologue se refermèrent sur Sam et sans Jack, la pirate se serait certainement retrouvée par terre.

« Je vois ce que vous vouliez dire par « aider », Daniel. Merci. » grimaça la jeune femme brune.

Sam lâcha le jeune homme, s'excusant rapidement auprès d'elle. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais cessé de guetter la mêlée à la recherche de la petite tête blonde de sa fille.

« Reste avec elle. » ordonna Jack en lui passant la mystérieuse Vala. « Daniel avec moi. » Il lui fit un sourire rapide qui n'avait pas la chaleur de ceux des années passées. « Une chance, j'envisage de vous pardonner. »

Sam se retrouva à soutenir l'inconnue alors qu'elle était à peine capable de tenir debout elle-même. Elle les regarda partir avec angoisse. Et s'ils ne la retrouvaient pas ? Ils n'eurent pas, cependant, l'occasion d'aller bien loin. Dans un cri de guerre, une nouvelle salve de troupes, menées par Teal'c, débarqua dans la pièce.

Et en moins de cinq minutes, ce fut fini.

Le silence. Ce serait tout ce dont elle se souviendrait des années plus tard. Ce silence…

Elle en avait connu beaucoup de ces moments d'après bataille où l'exténuement remplaçait l'adrénaline, où la saveur de la victoire était tellement écrasante qu'on ne pouvait qu'être. Sans bouger, sans respirer.

Plus rien. Plus un bruit.

Et puis, elle éclata en sanglots.

« Ellyn ! » appela-t-elle.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Tellement de corps au sol… Elle se demanda comment ils allaient retrouver celui, si petit, si fragile de sa fille. Incapable de comprendre comment ça pouvait être possible, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Rien d'autre n'existait que ce fait simple, sa fille, son bébé, n'était plus là.

Elle sentit les bras amicaux de Vala l'entourer avec hésitation et elle se laissa aller à son étreinte parce que, pour avoir essayé de la protéger comme elle l'avait fait, Vala avait dû aimer Ellyn.

Elle entendait les voix qui parlaient autour d'elle, mais ce n'était que des murmures.

Elle vit, à travers un brouillard, les soldats survivants se mettre à bouger les corps, à arpenter la salle. Sheppard d'abord, Teal'c ensuite et puis tous les autres.

Elle aperçut Jack et Daniel les imiter dans un état second, elle aperçut le choc et la douleur quand Jack stoppa sur un corps en particulier. Mais ce n'était pas Ellyn. Il se serait écroulé si ça avait été Ellyn. C'était Jacob. Elle le sut au regard désemparé qu'il lui jeta.

« Elle est peut-être ailleurs. » chuchota Vala, la voix étrangement rauque. « Elle s'est peut-être sauvée. »

Mais même elle ne parut pas convaincue.

Au loin, elle entendit Sheppard demander à Teal'c si l'espace au dessus de la planète était sécurisé. L'explication resta un mystère pour elle. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Elle finit cependant par s'apercevoir que Vala était trop pâle et l'hémorragie importante. Beaucoup des soldats étaient blessés.

Elle croisa le regard vide de Jack à l'autre bout de la pièce et, oubliant sa tâche morbide, il vint lentement vers elle. Soulageant Vala de son poids, il se laissa tomber près d'elle et la serra contre lui. Aussi fort qu'il le put.

Elle vit à peine Daniel soulever Vala et l'emmener vers le coin des blessés graves.

Sam ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration sifflante et difficile de Jack. Il luttait contre des larmes qu'il devrait finir par verser à un moment donné.

Ils avaient gagné… mais à quel prix ?

Elle voulut parler mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Et puis, il y eut une grande lumière blanche et sans l'appui des bras de Jack, elle s'écroula au sol. Perdue, elle le chercha du regard mais il n'était plus là. Elle se laissa aller à la place à l'étreinte rassurante de Teal'c qui lui promit que tout pouvait encore s'arranger.

Mais à moins d'un miracle…


	19. you're my miracle

_C'est pas la folie niveau rewiews, guys… A croire que l'histoire ne vous plait pas des masses… Eeeeennfin… Il reste un épilogue pour ce que ça intéresse. ^^ Il n'est pas hypra nécessaire donc si vous trouvez que l'histoire fini bien comme ça… ;)_

**Chapitre 19 : You're my miracle **

Déstabilisé, Jack regarda autour de lui. Le gris remplaçait le doré et Sam avait disparu. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il se retrouva devant l'Asguard.

« Thor… » dit-il sans aucune joie.

« Salutations, O'Neill. » Malgré les années, le timbre de l'extra-terrestre était toujours aussi spécial. « Détruire la flotte Goa'uld a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais. Mes excuses. »

Le regard voilé par les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler, Jack s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est gentil d'être venu, Thor, mais… Renvoyez-moi là bas, s'il vous plait. Vous n'avez qu'à parler à Daniel… »

Il devait retourner auprès de Sam.

Perplexe, l'Asguard cligna des paupières. « Le message du docteur Jackson précisait que la priorité était votre progéniture au Major Carter et vous. »

Serrant les dents, il força ses lèvres à s'étirer en un semblant de sourire qui tenait plus du rictus.

« Trop tard. »

Il ne chercha pas à dissimuler l'amertume ou la rancœur qui lui étreignait le cœur. S'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt… Si, lui, n'avait pas eu à affronter cette douleur là dans les yeux de Carter. C'était presque pire qu'avec Sara… Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Charlie avant de revenir vers Ellyn.

« Vous êtes dans l'erreur, O'Neill. »

Jack leva brusquement la tête, sans se rappeler l'avoir baissée, une minuscule étincelle d'espoir lui vrillant le cœur. Il observa, avec impatience et énervement, Thor déplacer des pierres sur son tableau de commandes.

Il y eut une lumière blanche éblouissante et…

« Papa ! »

Il ferma les yeux, les bras soudain pleins de sa fille. Dieu, qu'elle lui avait manqué… Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, l'écoutant avec soulagement raconter à quel point tout ça avait été effrayant, et combien Vala était gentille et comment lui et maman, lui avait manqué.

La mention de Sam ramena un peu de bon sens dans sa tête et il se tourna vers Thor.

« Il faut qu'on retourne… »

Avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, ils se tenaient à nouveau dans la forteresse de Ba'al. Tout le monde leur tournait le dos. Ils étaient tous regroupés à l'endroit où il avait laissé Sam et, avec un mauvais pressentiment, il s'y précipita. Elle était toujours là. Dans les bras de Teal'c et de Danny… John lui caressait doucement les cheveux, sans savoir visiblement quoi faire… Et tous les autres se tenaient autour d'elle, soutien silencieux mais indéfectible. Le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui d'Ishta qui, debout derrière Teal'c, laissait l'espace nécessaire à SG1. Elle avait souffert dans la bataille. Son bras était en sang et elle favorisait sa jambe gauche.

« Jack ! » s'exclama-t-elle… et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Sam émit un petit gémissement, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux et, meurtri jusqu'à l'âme à la vue de la femme qu'il aimait souffrir autant, il fit signe au reste de ses coéquipiers de reculer.

« Carter. »

Elle mit longtemps avant de lever la tête, et il vit la mort dans les yeux durant la seconde qu'il lui fallut pour repérer Ellyn. Elle tendit les bras, sans cesser de pleurer, et il lui passa la petite sans hésitation. Souriant, sanglotant et balbutiant des phrases sans queue ni tête, elle se colla contre lui, emprisonnant leur fille entre eux.

Jack eut enfin l'impression de sortir de cet enfer et il se laissa aller au soulagement éreintant que laissait derrière elle l'adrénaline.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Je reste avec elle. »

Le ton ne souffrait aucune contradiction et malgré le fait qu'elle était épuisée et tenait à peine debout, Sam planta ses mains sur ses hanches et foudroya Carolyn Laam du regard. Un peu plus loin, Jack tentait de décider quel parti prendre. Le docteur jugeait préférable de garder Ellyn à l'infirmerie pour la nuit et, si elle comprenait le besoin qu'avait Carter de rester près de sa fille, elle ne pouvait l'autoriser en raison de la trop grande agitation qui y régnait.

Jack aurait tout donné pour ne pas quitter Ellyn des yeux, lui non plus. Cependant, il comprenait le point de vue de Laam. Il comprenait aussi qu'elle soit inquiète pour Cameron qui était toujours en chirurgie et qu'elle ait trop de boulot pour se disputer en prime avec Sam.

« Sam… » tenta-t-il d'apaiser la jeune femme, mais quand elle leva simplement la main, sans même tourner la tête, il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à se taire et à la laisser régler ça.

« Vous me faites perdre mon temps, docteur Carter. »

Carolyn avait crié plus fort que Sam et l'infirmerie pourtant bourdonnante de blessés, devint silencieuse. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres des deux femmes.

« Ellyn dort, elle ne risque rien. Si vous ne sortez pas, je vous fais jeter en cellule. »

Sam fit un pas en avant. « Ah oui ? »

Jack fit un pas en avant tandis que Daniel se levait du lit de Vala où il était assis et se préparait lui aussi à essuyer les pots cassés.

« Je veillerai sur elle. »

Sam tourna la tête vers Vala dont la voix tranquille avait raisonné au dessus de la dispute. La militaire l'observa d'un air indéchiffrable avant d'acquiescer lentement. Jack était moins chaud. La femme brune, d'après Ellyn une pirate interstellaire, avait passé tout le trajet jusqu'à la Porte à se chamailler avec Daniel comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Et le pire, c'est que si Daniel répliquait, il souriait comme un malade.

« Je serai là demain matin, à la première heure. » lança-t-elle à Laam avec une nouvelle œillade meurtrière. Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Daniel.

« Ca vaut aussi pour vous, docteur Jackson. Vous n'êtes pas blessé, alors, dehors. »

Daniel s'exécuta avec une grimace d'excuse pour Vala. Et Jack en profita pour entraîner Sam très loin de Carolyn. A peine arrivé dans leurs quartiers, le Colonel se laissait aller sur le lit, épuisé. Carter s'étendit près de lui avec plus de lenteur, l'esprit, il le savait, tout entier tourné vers Ellyn.

« Elle est en sécurité. » dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et souffla lentement, couvrant son visage de ses mains.

« Hey… » Il l'attira contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour apaiser les tremblements de son corps. « C'est fini, bébé… »

Elle agrippa son tee-shirt, l'enfermant dans ses poings, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. « Je ne veux plus jamais vivre un truc comme ça, c'est clair ? »

Il ne savait pas d'où venait la colère mais il fut assez sage pour acquiescer. « Je vais démissionner, Carter. C'est fini, maintenant. »

Elle soupira, visiblement soulagée par sa promesse et releva la tête.

« Je t'aime. »

Il lui sourit. « Moi aussi. »

Quand elle l'embrassa, il eut l'impression que toute la fatigue accumulée au cours des derniers jours s'envolait. Il la laissa approfondir le baiser, se dégageant juste quand les choses allaient devenir sérieuses.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ton Coupé ? » dit-il dans un sourire innocent.

Elle éclata de rire, l'attirant à nouveau à elle. Et il se laissa faire avec reconnaissance.

Il faudrait peut-être un peu de temps mais la vie allait reprendre son cours…


	20. Epilogue

**Chapitre 20 : Epilogue**

_2 mois plus tard _

Jack finit de ramasser les nombreux restes de papiers cadeaux qui jonchaient le sol. La fête d'anniversaire qu'ils avaient organisée pour Ellyn avait été un succès total. Entre Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron, Ishta, John, Vala et, étonnement, McKay, elle avait eu tant de cadeaux qu'elle ne savait plus où elle avait la tête. Le souvenir de son petit cri enthousiasmé, alors qu'elle avait découvert le recueil d'histoire de fées offert par Vala, le fit sourire.

Vala… C'était étonnant la facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme s'était intégrée à leur groupe. Elle était partie dès qu'elle avait récupéré de sa blessure. Pour revenir une semaine plus tard. Elle avait ainsi navigué pendant un mois, s'en allant et revenant pour des raisons diverses. Le fait que Daniel tente de plus en plus de la retenir n'avait pas échappé à Jack ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, mis à part aux deux principaux intéressés. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de voir son ami, à qui il avait difficilement pardonné ses actes –principalement parce que Sam avait décrété qu'il fallait oublier- Jack avait fini par proposer à Vala d'intégrer SG1 puisqu'il leur manquait toujours un quatrième.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de changements en l'espace de deux mois. Tout d'abord, le Général Hammond avait annoncé qu'il prenait sa retraite et avait proposé sa place à Jack. Ce qu'il avait tout d'abord refusé de but en blanc. Il avait promis à Sam de démissionner et il voulait tenir sa promesse, pour Carter et pour Ellyn. Mais ça aurait été un mensonge de dire que ça ne l'intéressait pas… Comprenant sans doute qu'il était réticent à cause de sa famille, Hammond s'était directement adressé à la jeune femme. Et voilà où ils en étaient aujourd'hui…

Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill.

Ca, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. En réalité, sa promotion avait facilité pas mal de choses pour lui. Non seulement, Sam était beaucoup plus sereine maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus quotidiennement sa vie, mais s'il avait dû énormément travailler les premiers temps, les horaires étaient désormais plus flexibles et il pouvait profiter pleinement de Carter et d'Ellyn.

Décider qui placer à la tête de SG1 avait été plus ardu. La logique aurait été de la rendre à Mitchell… Mais Sheppard s'était tellement bien débrouillé lors de la bataille finale qu'il l'avait promu Colonel. Et honnêtement, il méritait largement plus SG1. L'équipe se composait donc désormais de John, Daniel, Vala et McKay. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réellement un cadeau.

Mitchell l'avait assez mal pris. Jack lui avait confié SG2 mais leurs rapports commençaient à peine à redevenir cordiaux.

Teal'c était retourné vivre avec Ishta sur Hak'tyl qui était devenue la nouvelle planète Jaffa. Ils avaient des difficultés à organiser un gouvernement, mais le guerrier était confiant. Jack espérait sincèrement pour lui que ça allait marcher, il avait attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps…

Ils n'avaient pratiquement plus entendu parler de la Tock'Ra depuis que Freya avait quitté la Terre, le lendemain de la bataille. Sans Jacob, ils estimaient probablement qu'ils n'avaient plus de liens avec eux. Jack ne s'en plaignait pas.

Quant aux Chasseurs… Ils avaient disparu après la bataille. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, et si ce n'eut été pour le récit de Carter, il aurait été persuadé de les avoir rêvés.

Refusant de penser au travail aujourd'hui, il froissa le papier et l'enfourna dans la poubelle. Carter l'aurait probablement plié avant de le jeter dans un incompréhensible besoin d'ordre, mais il était fatigué, il voulait juste aller se coucher. Ce qui, il le savait, risquait de poser problème.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Sam ne lâchait plus Ellyn. Si les choses entre eux deux étaient revenues à la normale, elle paniquait à l'idée de perdre à nouveau leur fille. Il s'endormait avec Carter dans les bras et se réveillait seul. La plupart du temps, il la retrouvait dans le lit d'Ellyn. Parfois, il rentrait tard et elle s'y était déjà endormie. Il n'avait jamais le cœur de la réveiller ou de lui en faire le reproche… Cependant, il savait que la situation ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps…

En soupirant, il prit le temps de se changer pour la nuit avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille. Ellyn n'avait pas vraiment gardé de séquelles de son enlèvement. Grace à Vala, elle ne se souvenait pratiquement que du récit des Walt Disney au grand complet. La seule conséquence pour elle avait été quelques cauchemars les premiers jours. Il aurait aimé qu'il en soit de même pour Sam et lui.

Jack comprenait tout à fait que Carter ait du mal à laisser Ellyn… Lui, c'était elle qu'il avait du mal à quitter. Il était assez rationnel pour comprendre que, dans la chambre à côté, Ellyn ne risquait rien, mais, en revanche, l'idée de ne pas savoir où était Sam… Quand elle n'était pas près de lui le matin, il paniquait et ne se calmait que quand il la découvrait, recroquevillée auprès de leur fille.

Poussant doucement la porte, il pénétra dans la chambre. La veilleuse dispensait une lumière tamisée agréable, qui permettait de discerner le décor sans pour autant en saisir les détails. Sans surprise, il trouva Sam allongée près d'Ellyn. Elle ne dormait pas encore, mais observait attentivement le visage paisible de la fillette, déjà partie, elle, au pays des rêves. Il approcha et posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Tu viens au lit ? » demanda-t-il, prenant garde de n'insuffler aucun reproche sous-jacent dans la question. Si elle voulait rester ici, il trouverait juste un moyen d'y dormir aussi. Le lit était trop étroit mais il pouvait toujours aller chercher des coussins ou… n'importe quoi.

Lentement, elle dégagea les cheveux du visage d'Ellyn, et le silence s'étira au point que Jack se demanda si elle l'avait seulement entendu.

« Est-ce que j'ai un problème ? » finit-elle par lâcher, sa voix nouée d'angoisse.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Un problème ? »

« Je ne peux pas la laisser. » Elle ne le regardait toujours pas mais il entendit clairement les larmes, et comme à chaque fois, il sentit son cœur se serrer. « J'ai peur… peur qu'elle disparaisse… peur qu'on me l'enlève… peur… »

Elle s'interrompit et il hésita quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front d'Ellyn.

« Bonne nuit, princesse… » souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda faire, attendant visiblement son opinion sur le fait qu'elle ait ou non un problème. Il lui tendit la main en souriant.

« Tu viens ou je te porte ? »

Elle secoua la tête, un vrai sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Tes genoux ne résisteraient pas. »

Il tenta de protester mais un seul regard le fit taire. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle embrasse la petite, vérifie qu'elle soit bien couverte et finisse par se lever à regret. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à leur chambre et attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux installés dans le lit pour répondre à sa question.

« Tu n'as pas de problème, Sam. »

Elle se blottit plus franchement contre lui. « Mais… »

« Tu l'aimes, Carter. » coupa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas un problème. Mais tu dois accepter qu'elle ne risque plus rien… Elle est dans la chambre à côté, Sam. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

« Je sais. » Elle garda le silence une seconde. « Mais c'est dur… »

Il lui sourit un peu tristement. « Comme pour moi quand tu disparais en pleine nuit… »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa pour le regarder, réalisant probablement qu'elle l'avait un peu négligé ces derniers temps.

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle dans une grimace. « Je n'y ai jamais pensé. »

Il passa lentement la main sur sa joue et la laissa se perdre dans la masse de cheveux blonds qui cascadaient sur ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » finit-il par dire. « Mais on ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Il faut qu'on apprenne à ne plus avoir peur, Carter. »

Elle inclina lentement la tête. « Tu as peur pour moi ? »

Quand il parla, il reconnut à peine sa propre voix tant elle était chargée d'une vulnérabilité qui ne lui était pas quotidienne.

« Je t'ai perdue tant de fois, mon amour… »

Elle sembla secouée par son aveu et captura rapidement ses lèvres, mettant dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

« Je sais que tu me retrouveras… » souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. « J'attends toujours que tu me retrouves… »

« Je préfèrerai que tu restes avec moi, à partir de maintenant. » Il lui sourit tendrement. « Plus d'escapade avec le NID, ou Ba'al ou ces Chasseurs. » Leurs regards se croisèrent. « Que toi et moi. »

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. « Et Ellyn. » corrigea-t-elle.

« Et Ellyn. » répéta-t-il, avant d'hésiter quelques secondes. « Et un autre ? »

Il avait cru percevoir des signes… Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres explications, mais… La fatigue, les nausées… ce n'était qu'une intuition… Son instinct l'avait rarement trompé.

Perdue, elle fronça les sourcils. Il adorait quand elle était confuse… Il adorait la façon dont ses lèvres se plissaient… La seule chose qu'il voulait faire, dans ces cas là, était l'embrasser.

« Un autre ? Quel autre ? »

Un peu nerveux, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Ellyn n'avait pas exactement été prévue au programme mais il remerciait tous les jours le Ciel de la leur avoir donnée… S'il devait en avoir un autre, il était à cent pour cent pour. Il espérait juste qu'elle le savait.

« Un autre… bébé ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, ils restèrent tous les deux figés. Elle, réfléchissant visiblement à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui, attendant sa réaction, son visage neutre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils avaient déjà discuté auparavant… Mais maintenant… Pourquoi pas ?

« Tu veux un autre enfant ? » demanda-t-elle calmement, avec ce qu'il pensait être de l'incertitude.

« Je ne suis pas contre… » Réalisant qu'il s'était peut-être totalement fourvoyé, il voulut faire machine arrière. « Mais on peut en rediscuter une autre fois. »

« Non. » répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Un instant, il crut qu'elle était contrariée, mais un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et elle se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est assez bien que tu abordes le sujet, en fait. » reprit-elle, en replaçant nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille. « Je voulais attendre un peu avant de te le dire… Au moins un mois, pour être certaine que ça marche vraiment… »

« Qu'est ce qui doit vraiment marcher ? » l'interrompit-il, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle parle de leur couple. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait le supporter.

Elle sembla embêtée qu'il l'ait coupée et le dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Je suis enceinte, Jack. »

Il sourit simplement, heureux à la fois que son instinct n'ait pas disparu et plus encore de ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

« De combien ? »

Elle paraissait soulagée qu'il le prenne bien, et il se demanda pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle devait lui annoncer une grossesse, elle semblait anxieuse à l'idée qu'il le prenne mal. Avait-il jamais fait quelque chose lui laissant penser qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants ? Ou était-ce simplement par peur de réveiller le souvenir de Charlie ?

« A peine un mois. C'est pour ça que je voulais attendre… »

Il secoua la tête, ôtant ces questions de l'esprit, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il, se rappelant avoir posé sensiblement la même question pour Ellyn.

Elle acquiesça doucement, apparemment soulagée qu'il ne soit pas défavorable à l'idée. « Carolyn me l'a confirmé hier. »

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il fondait sur ses lèvres, dévorant avec tendresse cette bouche qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle rit légèrement quand il roula sur elle, et ça lui réchauffa le cœur de la voir heureuse.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'elle était à moitié couchée sur sa poitrine et qu'il caressait pensivement ses cheveux, il se dit que, finalement, la vie n'était pas si compliquée. Il avait Carter, il avait Ellyn et bientôt, il aurait quelqu'un d'autre, et il était heureux.

« Carter… » murmura-t-il doucement.

Un « Mmm » endormi fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, mais elle était toujours réveillée et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Il aurait juré qu'une seconde plus tôt, elle était endormie, mais à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle elle se redressa, c'était une hypothèse erronée.

« Quoi ? »

Il tenta de sourire nonchalamment, mais il était certain que ça ressemblait à un rictus.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » répéta-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, cherchant visiblement ce qui lui prenait.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Il haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle leva les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je sais que les bagues ne sont pas importantes entre nous… Je sais aussi qu'on passera le reste de notre vie ensemble, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le jures… Mais, Sam… » Il hésita et puis soupira. « C'est probablement stupide et macho… et tu as tous les droits de refuser… mais… » S'humectant les lèvres, il planta son regard dans le sien. « Ellyn a mon nom… Ce bébé… » Il posa sa main sur son ventre, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'elle était enceinte. « aura mon nom… J'aimerais que tu le portes aussi. »

Son petit discours fini, il attendit qu'elle s'énerve ou dise quelque chose, mais elle se contenta de se recoucher contre lui.

« Je pensais que tu me le demanderais plus tôt, tu sais… »

Entendant le sourire satisfait dans sa voix, il sourit lui-même. « Je prends ça pour un oui ? »

Son rire résonna délicieusement dans la chambre. « J'attends la bague… »

Appréciant la plaisanterie, il resserra ses bras plus fort sur elle. Il aimait cette femme plus que tout… Ca l'effrayait parfois.

« On va vraiment faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, contenant difficilement le bonheur qui explosait dans sa poitrine.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

« Toi et moi, Jack ? On peut tout faire. »

**THE END**


End file.
